El portal
by arual17
Summary: Un malentendido les hizo enemigos, solo ellos pueden detener la lid.
1. Introducción

_**Introducción**_

Todo el reino de Ishral estaba alborotado. Las gentes del pueblo iban y venía para los preparativos. Y no era para menos… la reina había dado a luz una hermosa niña.

Reyes y reinas de todos los países vecinos fueron a darles las felicitaciones a los monarcas.

Sus buenos vecinos, Ushala, habían llevado a su joven príncipe de pocos meses de edad.

- ¡Heizo! Gracias por venir. – Dijo sonriente el rey. - ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí¡Si es Heiji! Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez. – El bebé moreno de piel abrió los ojos, y una mirada verde escudriñó al rey Toyama.

- Gracias. Tu hija es muy hermosa. ¿Cómo la habéis puesto?

- Se llama Kazuha.

- Es un muy hermoso nombre. – Dijo la reina Shizuka.

- Ahora… El banquete. – Anunció el rey.

Todos los invitados fueron a la gran sala de banquetes. Ésta estaba decorada por el escudo de armas real, un dragón blanco.

Después de risas y conversaciones, las puertas se abrieron, y apareció una figura encapuchada. Iba toda vestida de negro, y su rostro estaba bañado en la oscuridad.

- ¡Himeko! – Se sorprendió el rey del reino. - ¿Ya has llegado de tu viaje?

La recién llegada afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es? – Cuestionó el rey Hattori.

- Es una hechicera muy poderosa de nuestro reino. – Dijo la reina Toyama. – Ella fue quien nos anunció que tendríamos una hija. Aún cuando pensábamos que no podríamos tener hijos.

- ¿Es una vidente?

- Y mucho más. – Dijo el rey. - ¿Qué tal tu viaje Himeko¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? – Preguntó sonriente.

La figura asintió de nuevo y sus manos fueron a la capucha. Ésta resbaló por los hombros de la hechicera. No tendría más de dieciocho años. Sus castaños cabellos estaban recogidos en una coleta alta. Su rostro parecía delicada porcelana, que en cualquier momento se podría romper. En cuanto abrió los ojos, todos los presentes se sobrecogieron. Sus ojos castaños desprendían un poder incalculable. En sus manos portaba un cetro, el cual tenía un rostro de un demonio.

La chica extendió el cetro y Heizo, cohibido, se levantó y desenfundó su espada.

- Tranquilo Heizo. – Le dijo el rey Toyama.

El rey Hattori le miró indeciso, pero al ver a su amigo tan tranquilo, la enfundó de nuevo y se sentó.

De repente, el rostro del cetro comenzó a mover los labios. – Gracias por su grata bienvenida, señor.

- ¡Habla! – Se sorprendieron los invitados.

- Perdonad que hable en nombre de mi señora, pero es que es muy callada. Mi nombre es Yaren, soy el cetro guía de ella.

- ¿Encontrasteis lo que buscabais? – Cuestionó la reina. - ¿Algo revelador para nuestro reino?

- Sí majestad. – La hechicera soltó a Yaren y se adelantó flotando. - Los oráculos anuncian la extensión de vuestro reino por el oeste.

- ¿La extensión? Por el oeste está Ushala. ¿Cómo va Ishral a extenderse? – Cuestionó irónico el rey Hattori.

- En el futuro, Ushala no existirá… - No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que los monarcas Hattori se levantaron escandalizados.

- ¿Cómo?

El rey Toyama se levantó a intentar calmar a sus amigos. – Cálmate, déjale terminar.

- No hace falta que finalice el oráculo, sé perfectamente cómo va a terminar. – Le miró. Sus ojos desprendían fuego. – No nos dejaremos invadir sin luchar. – Y el matrimonio se marchó.

Las matronas que tenían a Heiji persiguieron a sus señores. Yaren volvió a las manos Himeko. La muchacha había permanecido todo el tiempo impasible, su rostro nunca mostraba su estado de ánimo.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino. – Bruja. – Le llamó el rey, ella se detuvo, pero no se volvió. – No quiero volver a verte pisar este reino. Si te veo, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos. – Ella prosiguió su camino y desapareció por el largo corredor.

La reina se acercó a su marido, que no apartaba la vista de por donde desapareció la hechicera. - ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Luchar.

- Pero… querido, su reino es mucho más grande que el nuestro, y su ejército nunca ha sido derrotado.

- Lo sé. Pero el oráculo está de nuestra parte.

Algunos invitados se marcharon, pero otros se quedaron y ofrecieron ayuda.

- Os lo agradezco amigos, pero esto es sólo entre Ishral y Ushala, no me gustaría que vosotros también os metieseis en esta lid.

Pasado el pueblo, en una colina, la hechicera oteaba el horizonte. Desde allí podía ver el castillo, y por otro lado, la escolta de los reyes Hattori.

- Los humanos son muy cortitos…

La chica miró a su cetro. – Recuerda que yo también soy humana, Yaren. – Su voz era suave, pero a la vez imponente.

- Ya… bueno… pero ahora eres muchas cosas¿no?

La joven no dijo nada más. Se quedaron allí, viendo el atardecer. - ¿Nos marchamos?

- Lo que tú quieras, eres la única que puede. ¿Volveremos?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Te vas a arriesgar? Te juegas la vida.

- Nadie puede conmigo. – Dijo sonriente. El cetro la miró y sonrió.

- Es cierto. ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando sea el momento.

Yaren la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Cómo te gusta dejar con la intriga…

Himeko sonrió de nuevo y miró hacia las primeras estrellas del cielo. – Es mi forma de ser.

Uno soldado caminaba por los parajes y vio a la chica. Había recibido la orden de atraparla si la veía. Fue directo a ella. - ¡Eh!

La joven le miró y el inexperto soldado tembló de arriba abajo. Entonces, la chica empezó a arder en llamas, pero no se quemaba. El joven soldado veía cómo no se quemaba, y también pudo entrever entre las llamas pequeños trozos de hielo, pequeñas chispas y mariposas rodeando a la muchacha.

- Dile a tu rey, que no se librará de nosotros tan fácilmente. – Dijo el cetro. – Haremos que la profecía se cumpla.

Al decir esto, desaparecieron. Era como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

El soldado, muerto de miedo, fue al castillo corriendo como un poseso a decirle las nuevas a su rey.

En un cuarto, una joven se miraba por el espejo y sonrió. Fue a su escritorio y se puso a teclear. - ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

- Porque es la verdad¿o no?

La joven miró hacia su lado y vio a Yaren sonriente. Ella sonrió. – Yo nunca miento. – El cetro le miró acusadoramente. - ¿Qué? Sólo escondo la verdad. – Se puso los cascos y encendió la música. – Muy pronto… nos volveremos a ver, Heiji y Kazuha…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. 1 Enemigos

_**Capítulo 1: Enemigos**_

En un descampado, una niña, de unos cinco años de edad, vestía con ropas de entrenamiento. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo largo estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Tenía extendida una espada de madera hacia su oponente.

- Espalda recta jovencita. – La atacó y ésta cayó al suelo. – No te pongas a llorar ahora. Una líder tiene que ser fuerte y defender a su pueblo.

- ¿Y si no quiero ser ninguna líder¿Y si no quiero luchar?

- Eres mi hija. Y como tal harás lo que te ordene. – Dijo severamente el rey.

Después de esas palabras tan fuertes de su padre, salió corriendo y se adentró en el campo de maíz que había cerca.

- ¿No crees que has sido algo duro, querido? – Le dijo su esposa. – Es sólo una niña.

- Tiene que aprender que el mundo no es de color de rosa. Tiene que madurar. Si no¿cómo gobernará el reino cuando yo no esté? – Suspiró agotado. – Iré a buscarla. – Y dicho esto se adentró en el maizal con algunos de sus hombres.

- Mi señora¿voy a buscar a la princesa? – Dijo un niño con pelo castaño y ojos azules que entrenaba con los demás.

- No Shinichi, no vamos a dejar que te pierdas tú también, eres importante para el reino. – Dijo la reina cariñosamente hacia el pequeño.

La niña se adentraba más y más entre el trigo haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los soldados y de su padre. Las hojas eran mucho más altas que ella, hecho que agradeció.

Mientras avanzaba, ante ella se topó con una figura oscura. Era una persona encapuchada con una capa negra como la noche. En su mano izquierda portaba un cetro con una cara endemoniada, y en el dedo anular vio que tenía un anillo de una piedra negra azulada que brillaba con luz propia.

- No deberías andar sola por aquí. Podrías encontrarte con personas peligrosas. – Le dijo una voz de mujer proveniente de la figura, era suave pero a la vez segura.

La niña sintió pánico. Sus padres le habían contado historias sobre una peligrosa bruja que había traído desgracias a su reino. - ¿Eres tú la bruja mala? – Preguntó inocente.

Sintió que la mujer sonreía y le extendió la mano libre. – Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien. – La pequeña dudó. – No te haré daño, te lo prometo. – La chica se fijó que en el brazo que le extendía la encapuchada tenía una pulsera de perlas blancas y negras y otra de conchas. Se decidió y le tomó la mano que le extendía y las dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz blanca.

Aparecieron algo lejos de los campos de trigo, en los lindes de un bosque, en el cual se adentraron cogidas de la mano.

Se detuvieron en un claro rodeado de árboles en la frontera oeste del reino. – Espera aquí, no te muevas. – Se perdió en la oscuridad que creaban los frondosos árboles.

La niña empezó a asustarse. Escuchó que las ramas de los arbustos se movían y se giró más asustada. - ¿Hola¿Eres tú?

Se hizo el silencio, el viento dejó de soplar y las ramas de los árboles se detuvieron, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Entonces, una figura amenazadora y con garras afiladas saltó sobre la niña. Ésta se cubrió con los brazos y cerró los ojos, como si fuese a servir de algo. Pero al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos para encontrarse con una sorprendente escena.

Ante ella se encontraba un niño con una espada de entrenamiento de madera.

Miró lo que le había atacado y vio, sorprendida, un lobo. Pero no era un lobo corriente. Gracias a lo haces de luces que pasaban entre las hojas pudo observar que era de un color blanco inmaculado. Y su tamaño era mucho mayor que otros lobos comunes.

El can tenía una pose amenazadora, mostraba sus pulcros colmillos y gruñía. Se movió de un lado a otro, como analizando a su presa. Pero hizo un acto que sorprendió a los dos niños, se giró y se perdió entre los arbustos.

El niño bajó la espada de madera y se giró hacia la niña. Era moreno con ojos verdes, tendría la misma edad que la niña. La miró con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien?

La aludida afirmó con la cabeza. – Gracias por salvarme. Era un lobo muy raro.

- ¿Te fijaste? Tenía marcas plateadas y negras.

- ¿Sí? No me di cuenta, me daba mucho miedo. – Dijo aún temblando la niña.

- Tenía como un círculo en un dedo de la pata izquierda, en la pata derecha tenía como dos tatuajes negros y plateados, y en el cuello tenía un tatuaje plateado que parecía un sello.

La niña estaba alucinando. - ¿Y pudiste darte cuenta? Alucinante…

El chico sonrió. – Bueno… ¡Ah! No me he presentado, me llamo Heiji. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Yo me llamo Kazuha. – Hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué estabas aquí sola?

Pues… - La niña dudó si contarle la verdad a su nuevo amigo, pero al mirarle a los ojos, sintió que se lo podía contar todo. – Me encontré con una bruja, y me dijo que no me moviese de aquí.

El niño la miró sorprendido. - ¿Cómo era?

- No le pude ver la cara, pero tenía una voz muy bonita, y su mano suave. - Desde la lejanía se pudo escuchar gritos. – Es mi padre. Tengo que irme. – Iba a irse cuando el niño la llamó.

- ¡Espera! – La chica lo miró confundida. - ¿Nos vemos mañana? A la misma hora.

Ella sonrió contenta. – Claro. Y gracias por salvarme. – Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse corriendo algo sonrojada.

Heiji posó la mano en donde Kazuha le había besado y sonrió sonrojado. Luego escuchó gritos y volvió por su camino.

Kazuha llegó hacia donde estaba su padre y sus hombres. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba paseando.

- Volvamos al castillo, está oscureciendo. – Y regresaron al castillo, siendo vigilados por unos ojos entre las sombras.

Después de dos años, Kazuha se adentraba de nuevo en el bosque, ya no tenía miedo, se sabía el recorrido de memoria. Llegó hasta el claro y esperó como siempre.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, princesa?

- ¡Shinichi! – Se viró y vio al chico apoyado en un tronco con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me parecía extraño que después del entrenamiento siempre desaparecieses, hasta que ya no pude aguantar la curiosidad y te he seguido, princesa.

- Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames por mi nombre.

- Vale Kazuha. ¿A quién esperas?

- Si te lo digo, me tienes que prometer que guardarás el secreto.

- Te lo juro por tu padre.

La niña suspiró. – Estoy esperando a un amigo.

- ¿A un plebeyo?

- Pues no lo sé. Imagino… siempre quedamos para jugar aquí después de nuestro entrenamiento.

- ¿Kazuha? – Se escuchó entre las sombras.

- ¡Heiji! No te preocupes, es un buen amigo mío.- De entre las sombras apareció el moreno. – Heiji, él es Shinichi, Shinichi, él es Heiji, mi mejor amigo. – Hizo las presentaciones la chica.

Los chicos se acercaron y se estrecharon las manos. – Encantado. – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- ¿Jugamos? – Preguntó Kazuha.

Entre las ramas, una figura veía a los niños divertirse como nunca. – No me esperaba que Shinichi aquí también fuese tan metuso.

- Nunca aprenderá. – Dijo la voz de un hombre.

Al menos aquí no le encogen. – Dijo divertida. Estuvo otro tiempo mirando el juego de los niños algo pensativa.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿Qué te parece Yaren… si…?

- Dios… - Dijo temeroso el cetro. - ¿En qué piensas? Esa cara solo la pones cuando tienes un plan maquiavélico.

- Es que mis ideas lo valen. – Se levantó y desapareció.

- ¡Espérame! – Dijo desapareciendo también el cetro.

- ¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntaba una niña con el pelo largo castaño y ojos azules desde el balcón de su cuarto.

- ¿Quieres ir con él? – Le preguntaron desde las sombras.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó temerosa mirando las sombras.

Apareció una figura encapuchada con un cetro ante ella. La niña resbaló del susto y cayó del balcón. Creía que iba a morir estampada contra el suelo, pero vio que no fue así. Abrió los ojos y estaba entre los árboles, acompañada por la encapuchada. – Sé que doy miedo cuando aparezco, pero no creo que sea para tanto. – Dijo divertida.

- ¿Quién eres¿Qué hago aquí?

- Encima que te salvo de morir echa puré. – Dijo resignada. – Si quieres ir donde está el príncipe, avanza hasta el claro de los límites del país. – Y desapareció como una sombra.

La niña no estaba muy segura, pero hizo lo que la bruja le dijo. Y efectivamente, vio a su amigo en un claro, pero no estaba solo. - ¿Heiji?

El aludido se viró y la miró sorprendida. - ¿Ran? – Sus acompañantes también miraron a la recién llegada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues…

- No importa. – Dijo Kazuha avanzando hacia la chica. – Cuántos más seamos mejor. Él es Shinichi. – Dijo señalando hacia el de ojos azules. – Y yo soy Kazuha.

- Yo me llamo Ran…

- Es amiga mía. – Dijo Heiji sonriente. – ¿Seguimos jugando?

Desde las alturas, la chica miraba feliz la escena. El cetro la miró resignado. – Si no juntas a estos dos no eres feliz.

- No. – Seguía mirando a los niños divirtiéndose. - ¿No ves sus auras? Están predestinados a estar juntos. – Dijo con lucecitas en los ojos de emoción. Entonces sus ojos se volvieron negros y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo. Cuando sus ojos retornaron normales y su rostro se relajó, miró hacia la lejanía. – Mierda…

- No todo sale como quieres¿no?

- Más les vale aprovechar todo lo que puedan juntos. – Dijo con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en una mano sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando cada niño volvió a su castillo, las noticias que recibieron no les agradó de lo más mínimo. - ¿Qué? – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez, como si estuviesen sincronizados.

- Ya lo has oído Kazuha. – Dijo el rey. – Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad te casarás.

- Ya lo has oído Heiji. – Dijo Heizo. – Cuando seas mayor de edad te casarás.

- ¿Pero por qué con Shinichi¡Es mi amigo!

- ¿Pero por qué con Ran¡Somos amigos!

- Por eso mismo, os conocéis desde siempre, siempre estáis juntos. Además, sus dotes de guerrero y mando son impresionantes ya con su edad. Será un buen marido y rey.

- Por eso mismo, os conocéis desde siempre, siempre estáis juntos. Además, es muy gentil y se preocupa por los demás. Será una buena madre para vuestros hijos y una buena reina.

- Además, nuestros espías nos han dicho que el príncipe Heiji Hattori, del país enemigo, ya está comprometido con Ran Mouri.

- Además, nuestros espías nos han informado que la princesa Kazuha Toyama, del país enemigo, ya está comprometida con Shinichi Kudo.

- Heiji…

- Ran…

- Kazuha…

- Shinichi…

- La guerra está cerca, cuando estéis preparados, los dos lucharéis contra Ushala. – Los dos amigos se miraron sorprendidos.

- La lid está cada vez más próxima. Cuando estés preparado hijo, lucharás contra Ishral. – Los dos amigos se miraron sorprendidos.

Cuando fueron a sus cuartos, Kazuha y Shinichi estaban los dos sentados en la cama de ella, como siempre hacían para charlar. – No me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Crees que Heiji sabía quién eras en realidad?

- No lo sé… - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la niña. – Pensé… que era mi mejor amigo. Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. – Shinichi… no es por nada pero…

Él respiró resignado y se tumbó en la gran cama de su amiga con las manos tras la cabeza. – Yo tampoco quiero… Eres mi amiga, pero no te quiero como para casarnos. Pero es por el bien del reino.

Ella hizo lo mismo que él. – Lo sé. – Los dos miraron el azul techo, simulando un cielo.

Un niño moreno entró hecho una furia en la habitación. – Me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

- Heiji cálmate por favor. – Intentó calmarle Ran.

- ¡Ella seguro que sabía quién era yo desde le primer momento! Ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo… Seguro que… que… - El chico se derrumbó sobre su cama.

Su amiga se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle su cabello castaño. – Seguro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

- Ran… - La miró a los ojos. – Siento la decisión de mi padre. Sé perfectamente que no quieres casarte conmigo.

- Si es para el bien del reino… - Dijo triste.

- Te gustó Shinichi¿verdad?

- Te gustó Ran¿verdad?

Los dos niños de ojos azulados miraron a sus amigos y se sonrojaron. - ¿Pero qué dices?

Los dos príncipes rieron. – Yo… le/la intentaré borrar de mi corazón. – Dijeron a la vez desde la lejanía, y una lágrima solitaria resbaló de sus ojos verdes.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. 2 No te lo perdonaré

_**Capítulo 2: No te lo perdonaré**_

Diez años después, por los pasillos de un castillo, una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cinta, avanzaba alzando levemente el vestido para no tropezarse.

Una puerta cercana a ella se abrió y salió un chico de ojos azul turquesa y de cabello moreno. Cerró la puerta tras él y se viró hacia ella. – Hola Kazuha.

- Hola Shinichi¿también te han llamado? – Inquirió la joven princesa.

- Así es, y parece que es importante.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha y fueron a la sala del trono, donde el rey les estaba esperando junto con sus hombres de confianza. – Bienvenida hija, Shinichi.

- Padre. – Se inclinó.

- Mi rey. – Hizo lo mismo al saludarlo.

- Me alegra que hayáis acudido tan pronto a mi llamada. – Se levantó y bajó las escaleras del trono. – Levantaos hijos míos. – Ellos hicieron lo que les dijo. – Sabéis que estamos en guerra, cómo perdimos a la reina. – Su faz se entristeció. – Pero creo que ya estás preparado para la ir a la batalla, Shinichi. El pueblo se motivará más si el futuro rey lucha contra Ushala.

- Será un placer, mi rey. – Se inclinó de nuevo.

- Y sabéis que cuando Kazuha cumpla los dieciocho os casaréis¿verdad?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron. – Sí, lo sabemos.

- Tu madre le hubiese estado estar en tu boda, hija.

Los ojos se le cristalizaron a la joven princesa. – Lo sé. – Se abrazaron tiernamente. – Padre, necesito pedirle un favor.

- Lo que quieras hija. – Dijo rompiendo el abrazo. - ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Quiero luchar, padre. Ir junto a usted y Shinichi en la batalla.

- Hija… - Dijo indeciso el rey.

- Me habéis entrenado desde los cinco años. Estoy preparada.

- No quiero perderte como a tu madre, Kazuha.

- Y no me perderéis. Estaréis orgulloso de mí.

El rey no sabía qué hacer. – Mi señor. – Le llamó el joven. – Está preparada, al igual que yo. Nos hemos criado y entrenado juntos, incluso cuando las clases habían terminado. Es una buena guerrera.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo resignado. – Pero tu guardaespaldas irá contigo y te protegerá.

- Gracias padre.

- Preparaos. Mañana partiremos al campo de batalla.

Los dos jóvenes se inclinaron de nuevo y salieron de la sala. Un consejero se acercó a su rey. - ¿Estáis seguro de vuestra decisión mi señor? Si la princesa muere ya no tendréis herederos.

- Confío en sus posibilidades, yo mismo la he entrenado. No morirá. – Dijo mirando hacia la puerta por donde los chicos habían desaparecido.

Los dos amigos caminaban por el largo corredor. – Hablando de tu guardaespaldas… ¿Dónde está?

La chica suspiró cansada. – Ya lo conoces Shinichi, haciendo el mono por ahí.

Se dirigieron a los jardines del palacio y miraron por las copas de los árboles, hasta que lo encontraron. Se miraron cómplices y Shinichi subió por el tronco.

Un chico de cabello alborotado y ojos azules estaba sentado en una rama, apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Sus manos las tenía tras de su cabeza y miraba el cielo azul, y se imaginaba figuras con las nubes que pasaban ante sus ojos.

Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo, que no se percató de que alguien subía hasta él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. – Bu…

- Ah… - Se asustó tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se sobó el doloroso trasero y miró hacia arriba. Vio a un chico muy parecido a él desternillándose de risa. – Ya te vale Shinichi.

- Es que tú siempre igual Kaito. – Dijo una chica al pie del árbol. – Siempre estás en tu mundo.

- ¡Princesa Kazuha! – Exclamó el chico al verla. Se levantó en seguida olvidándose del dolor y se puso firme. – Yo… Yo estaba…

- No hace falta que te excuses Kaito, dentro del castillo no tienes que protegerme. – Dijo sonriente. – Y te he dicho millones de veces que te olvides de las formalidades conmigo, al igual que lo haces con Shinichi.

- Lo siento Kazuha.

Shinichi bajó de un salto del árbol y se colocó junto a su amiga. - ¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Imagino que en tus tonterías de siempre.

- ¡No son tonterías! – Dijo molesto. – Yo pensaba en… Si existe algo más.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó curiosa la chica.

- En que si estamos solos, si es nuestro el único mundo que existe.

- Ya estamos otra vez. – Dijo Shinichi masajeándose la sien. – Lo que dicen los escritos antiguos de personajitos verdes que vienen en objetos volantes es una patraña, no existe.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? – Preguntó el guerrero mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

- En diferentes dimensiones. Gente como nosotros que viven mundos paralelos, con diferentes vidas que nosotros.

Princesa y guerrero miraron al chico como si estuviese loco. – Eso es más tonto que lo de los hombrecillos verdes. – Dijo Shinichi.

- Existe la magia. – Intentó justificarse el chico.

- Pero nuestros escritos mágicos no hablan para nada de diferentes dimensiones. – Dijo Kazuha.

- Que no se nombren no quiere decir que no existan.

- Déjalo ya Kaito. La teoría de los diferentes mundos es un mito. Nadie ha podido, puede, ni podrá viajar por diferentes mundos¿y te digo por qué? Porque sólo existe un mundo, y es el nuestro.

El chico miró a su amigo. – Siempre has sido de mente cerrada.

- Sólo existe una verdad, y es la que se puede ver, oler y palpar. – Contrarrestó el joven. – Y ahora vamos, tenemos que prepararnos. – Dijo encaminándose de vuelta al castillo.

- ¿Prepararnos para qué? – Inquirió el guardaespaldas.

- Para la lucha. – Contestó la princesa. – Vamos a ir mañana, y mi padre ha ordenado que vayas tú también para protegerme.

- ¿También vas a ir tú? Kazuha…

- Estoy preparada. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de adelantarse y adentrarse en el castillo.

El chico la miró no muy convencido. Sintió que un brazo le rodeaba los hombros. – No te preocupes Kaito. – Dijo sonriente Shinichi. – No le pasará nada. Entre tú y yo la protegeremos. Somos los mejores guerreros del mundo entero.

El guardaespaldas quitó el brazo de su amigo, con rostro impasible. – Ya, pero… - Le miró. – Yo soy mejor que tú. – Y salió corriendo al castillo.

- ¡De eso nada! – Y el guerrero salió corriendo tras él.

Desde la copa de un árbol, dos pares de ojos observaban a los amigos. – Aún son unos críos. – Dijo la voz de un hombre.

- Pero es su momento, Yaren. – En la comisura de los labios de la mujer se mostró una sonrisa.

En una sala en otro castillo, un joven moreno con ojos verdes esquivaba todos los palos que le iban dirigidos con maestría. En un palco superior, había cuatro tronos, uno de ellos vacío. En los asientos centrales estaban la reina y el rey del reino, y al lado de la reina estaba la futura reina, de ojos azules y con sus cabellos sueltos y decorado con una tiara. Tras la joven estaba su siempre leal guardaespaldas y, ante todo, amiga, que aunque fuese una mujer, era una de las pocas mujeres guerreras más fuertes del reino.

El rey se levantó y alzó la mano hacia arriba. Todo el mundo paró con sus estocadas y miraron hacia sus monarcas. El moreno se adelantó y se arrodilló ante ellos. – Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo mío. Ya estás listo para ir al campo de batalla.

- Será un honor para mí, padre, acatar tus órdenes en la lid. – Dijo levantándose y mirando a su padre.

- Y cuando esta guerra concluya, contraerás nupcias con Ran. – Los dos jóvenes se miraron. – Y ahora, ve a descansar, mañana irás a la guerra.

El chico se inclinó y se fue de la sala. Ran se retiró, despidiéndose de los reyes, siempre seguida de su fiel guardaespaldas.

- No tienes por qué seguirme dentro del castillo. – Dijo la chica impasible siguiendo su marcha.

- Nunca se sabe señora.

- Aoko. – La doncella se detuvo y se viró para mirar a su guardaespaldas. – Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

- Lo siento Ran. – Se excusó la chica sonriendo. – Es la costumbre.

En ese momento, la guardaespaldas fue atacada por detrás. Ella se intentó defender, pero su agresor la tenía acorralada. Cayó al suelo y el agresor con ella, agarrándole las muñecas. – Vaya guardaespaldas estás hecha. – Le recriminó el agresor.

La joven miró y vio que un moreno de ojos verdes estaba sonriendo victorioso. – Es que me ha cogido desprevenida príncipe.

- Heiji. – Dijo incorporándose. – Me llamo Heiji, no príncipe. Que no se te olvide. – Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Aoko miró la mano y la aceptó. Con ayuda del joven se incorporó. – La próxima vez, no te será tan fácil Heiji.

El príncipe sonrió. – Así me gusta. – Sus facciones se ensombrecieron. – Ran, debes saber que me voy al campo de batalla…

- Ya lo dijo tu padre.

- Mañana.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron estáticas. – P… ¡Pero es muy pronto! – Exclamó Ran. – Heiji, no quiero que te pase nada.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo sonriente. – Ganaremos esta guerra. E de ir a prepararme, saldremos al amanecer. – Se viró. – Adiós. – Y se fue por el largo corredor.

- ¿Crees que funcionará tu plan? – Dijo la voz de un hombre desde un árbol que estaba al frente de la ventana donde se podían ver a los chicos. Su acompañante le miró de reojo. – Sólo digo que lo veo todo muy complicado. – Dijo apurado.

- Me gustan los retos. – Dijo la mujer mirando de nuevo a las dos jóvenes. – No esperaba esto, es un contratiempo.

- ¿Los guardaespaldas? – Vio que en la bruja se le dibujaba una sonrisa. – Para un momento¡pero ni se conocen!

- Ya te he dicho, mi queridísimo Yaren. – Dijo cogiendo el cetro. – Que me gustan los retos. Además. – Se levantó. – No voy a ser yo quien lo haga. – Y desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

Al amanecer, los guerreros ya estaban en sus caballos. Al pie de las bestias, sus mujeres e hijos les despedían con lágrimas en los ojos.

En las puertas del castillo, el rey organizaba las tropas mientras era observado por su mujer. El príncipe estaba junto a su mejor amiga. – Ten cuidado, por favor. – Le pidió Ran.

- No te preocupes. – Sonrió él. Vio que la guardaespaldas de la chica se estaba preparando. - ¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios vas tú?

- A la batalla. – Dijo la chica como si nada.

- Eso ni lo sueñes.

- ¿Por qué? – Se encaró a él. – Puedo luchar como cualquier hombre.

- Pero no lo eres.

- Heiji. – Le llamó Ran. – No te preocupes, es una de las mejores guerreros que hay en el reino. Además, se lo he pedido yo. – Dijo sonriente. – Sé que no le pasará nada.

El joven moreno miró a las dos chicas. – Cuando a las mujeres se le meten algo en la cabeza… - Suspiró derrotado. – Está bien. Pero no te alejes de mí.

Aoko sonrió. – Gracias.

El cuerno de salida sonó y los dos jóvenes subieron a sus monturas. Se despidieron y se pusieron en la fila para salir de la ciudad amurallada. Por los lados estaba el pueblo alabándolos, moviendo pañuelos blancos y tirando flores.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y la traspasaron, comenzando a cabalgar rápidamente hasta el horizonte. Muchos no verían de nuevo su hogar, y lo sabían.

En el reino rival, ocurría exactamente lo mismo, iban por las calles siendo despedidos de sus familiares. La princesa estaba junto a sus dos amigos. Su rostro era pasivo, sabía en dónde se metía. Cualquier otra se hubiera acobardado, pero ella no era como las demás. Honraría a su pueblo.

Después de unas horas cabalgando, los guerreros de Ishral llegaron a una explanada. Los cuervos sobrevolaban el lugar, sabiendo lo que ocurriría en unos instantes.

Los caballos estaban algo agitados, y sus jinetes los intentaban calmar con suaves palabras. El rey se adelantó de entre sus tropas. – Esperad aquí. – Dijo Shinichi a sus amigos, marchando al lado del rey.

- Esto es la calma que precede a la tempestad, Shinichi. – Hizo su cuello hacia él, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. – Que no se confíen.

El joven asintió y fue a comunicárselo a los demás. En ese momento, empezaron a sonar tambores de guerra. Los caballos se encabritaron, pero sus jinetes les calmaron de nuevo.

En el horizonte apareció poco a poco una mancha negra. Se iba extendiendo más y más. Shinichi miró al rey, pero este estaba mirando hacia en frente. - ¡Todos preparados! – Gritó el chico. Todos los guerreros se pusieron sus cascos para proteger la cabeza. - ¡En sus posiciones! – Volvió a gritar. Ahora todos los guerreros prepararon sus lanzas y espadas. – ¡El enemigo usa a sus magos para la lucha, buscadlos y acabad con ellos¡Ganaremos esta batalla! – Les alentó el joven guerrero.

En el otro lado de la explanada, los tamborileros iban junto a su rey. El príncipe y Aoko se acercaron hacia él. Podían ver una gran mancha en el horizonte. – Son muchos. – Comentó el rey.

- Pero no son más que nosotros. – Comentó su hijo.

- Nunca juzgues por su número hijo, sino por sus fuerzas y habilidades. – Desenvainó su espada y la extendió hacia el cielo. Todos se prepararon, y cuando la espada la hizo hacia delante, comenzaron a cabalgar.

El rey Toyama desenvainó su espada y la extendió hacia el cielo. Todos sus guerreros esperaron a la señal. - ¡A la carga! – Dijo el monarca apuntando hacia delante.

Los dos ejércitos gritaban, los cascos de los caballos levantaban polvo y tierra. Los dos reyes se encontraron con la mirada, sus ojos desprendían fuego.

Los piqueros a caballo extendieron las lanzas y chocaron con el ejército rival. Los gritos pasaron a los de lucha y dolor. Guerreros caían de sus monturas y eran atravesados por otros. Se escuchaba el ruido de espadas y escudos chocar contra el acero.

Kazuha sólo podía ver sangre, tierra y sudor. Estaba como estática en el lomo de su caballo. - ¡Mi señora! – Gritó un soldado acercándosele, pero fue atravesado por una flecha. Un soldado rival se le acercaba de frente y ella tomó su espada, haciéndole una estocada que lo cayó muerto del caballo.

Un moreno era seguido por una chica desde su caballo, él acababa con la vida de todos lo que se le ponían en frente de sus rivales. Mientras que la joven segaba la vida de los que se abalanzaban hacia ellos.

Los dos reyes se encontraron y empezaron a luchar. Sus espadas chocaban una y otra vez. – Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa.

- Ella se metió en medio. – Dijo el rey Hattori. – Yo quería matarte a ti.

El rey Toyama arremetió con fuerza y descontrol contra su rival. Todos los soldados detuvieron su lid para ver a sus señores luchar.

A Heizo le vino desprevenido tal fuerza, que le hizo caer al suelo. Al rey Toyama sonrió victorioso y se preparó para asestarle el golpe final, pero se detuvo.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador. - ¡No! – Los que estaban con ella se viraron y vieron horrorizados lo que ocurrió.

El rey Toyama miró hacia su estómago y vio la punta de una espada bañada en sangre. Su sangre. Sintió dolorosamente cómo la espada salía de su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas. Vio unas piernas ponerse en frente suya y alzó la vista. Vio el rostro frío y calculador del príncipe. El moreno se quitó el casco que le cubría. – Si que has crecido desde la última vez. – Escupió sangre al suelo. – Heiji.

El chico levantó su espada e iba a dar el golpe final, pero una espada se puso entre su víctima y él. Miró a quien osaba desafiarle y reconoció esos ojos. – Kudo…

Aoko vio que el príncipe y el rey estaban en peligro, así que fue a arremeter contra la chica que estaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero una espada se lo impidió. Miró a su oponente y vio unos ojos azules que la hechizaron, pero se repuso rápidamente. Su rostro estaba lleno de barro y sangre, y su cabello alborotado, aunque pensó que eso era normal en él.

Heiji miró detrás de Kudo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba su antigua amiga, llena de sangre y barro mezclado con las lágrimas. Estaba arrodillada junto a su padre, con su cabeza sobre sus muslos. Le había quitado el yelmo a su padre, al igual que ella se había quitado el suyo. – Padre. – Dijo sollozando. – Aguanta, ya verás que te pondrás bien.

- No hay nada que hacer. – Dijo costosamente su padre. – Mi hora ya ha llegado. Debo marchar.

- ¡No! No te irás. Verás cómo terminará todo, verás mi boda… Padre por favor.

El monarca extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de su hija, atrapando algunas lágrimas en su recorrido. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti… mi reina. – Su mano cayó hacia el suelo y dio su último respiro con solo unas últimas palabras sonriendo. – Tu madre me espera.

La joven cerró los ojos y lloró. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Sus dos amigos aún estaban reteniendo a sus oponentes, sin dejar de escuchar y entristecerse por su amiga.

El rey Hattori se levantó. – Pido una tregua.

Todos, a excepción de la joven princesa, miraron al rey. - ¿Por qué iba a desear una tregua? – Preguntó Shinichi.

- Fue un buen oponente. Se merece ese honor. Heiji, baja el arma, tú también Aoko.

Los dos bajaron sus espadas, no podían evitar mirar a la joven huérfana. – Kaito. – Le llamó Shinichi, que también se había quitado el casco. Él asintió y se puso junto a su amiga, al igual que Shinichi al otro lado.

Ella se levantó con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero no levantó la cabeza. – Gracias por la tregua señor.

- Has crecido mucho Kazuha. – Al joven moreno le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar ese nombre. Hacía años que no lo escuchaba, y ahora al verla, escucharla… Volvía a sentirse extraño, como cuando era un niño. – Os daremos tregua durante una semana. – Y se marchó.

Aoko fue junto a su amigo, que todavía miraba a la chica de la coleta. Ella por fin le miró, y hubiera deseado que no lo hubiese hecho. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Kazuha le miró con odio.

Él se viró y se fue tras su padre, estaba reorganizando el grupo para irse. Aoko le siguió. - ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca Hattori!

El moreno no se detuvo y siguió su camino. Subió a su caballo y se fue.

Kazuha se sentía débil, por lo que perdió el conocimiento y quedó agarrada por sus dos amigos, los cuales estaban preocupados.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. 3 Enfrentamiento

_**Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento**_

El día acompañaba la tristeza del reino de Ishral. Negras nubes amenazaban lluvia, y en la lejanía podían escuchar los truenos acercarse amenazadoramente.

Todo el pueblo estaba de luto por la pérdida de su querido rey. Mujeres, niños y ancianos recorrían los caminos hasta el castillo para rendirle culto al difunto monarca. Pero también querían apoyar a la princesa en ese día tan fatídico para ella.

En la capilla del palacio, una chica vestida con un traje negro y un velo cubriéndole el rostro estaba arrodillada ante el féretro del rey.

Los consejeros reales hablaban entre susurros en las esquinas alejados de la joven.

Dos chicos que se parecían el uno del otro se acercaron a ella y se pusieron a su lado. – Kazuha… - La llamó el guerrero.

- Debes ir a la sala del trono, tu pueblo quiere verte. – Terminó su guardaespaldas.

Ella solo asintió y se levantó. Mantuvo la mirada en la lápida durante unos segundos más. – Padre. Juro ante tu tumba que esta guerra terminará. - Se viró y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Los presentes se inclinaban ante ella con respeto, hasta que vieron que desapareció por el umbral. Los dos amigos de mirada azul se miraron y siguieron a la princesa apesadumbrados.

En Ushala el tiempo no era mejor. Allí ya gotas caían a la tierra. El heredero al trono miraba las gotas caer desde su balcón. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, pero él siguió sin moverse.

La puerta se abrió lentamente tras él y dos figuras se asomaron. – Heiji… - Lo llamó su amiga.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntó dudosa la guardaespaldas.

Él sólo asintió levemente la cabeza y las dos chicas entraron, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

- Heiji¿estás bien? – Preguntó su prometida.

- ¿Qué he hecho?

Las dos de mirada azul se miraron sin comprender. - ¿A qué te refieres Heiji? – Cuestionó la guardaespaldas.

- Yo… Yo… - El moreno se miró las manos. – Sólo puedo ver muerte, desesperación… sangre… dolor. – Se llevó las manos al rostro, exasperado. Se dirigió a una mesa y tiró todos los libros que había encima, asustando a las dos chicas con su comportamiento. Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó contra ella hasta llegar al suelo.

Ran y Aoko lo miraron sin saber qué hacer. Su prometida se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto a él. – Heiji… Tú no podías hacer nada.

- Es cierto. – Dijo Aoko de pie tras su protegida. – Si tú no hubieses hecho nada, él hubiese matado a tu padre.

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Proteger al rey… a tu padre.

- Tú no sabes cómo me miró. – La mirada del chico no se separada del suelo. – Como si yo fuese un… monstruo.

- ¿Quién? – Cuestionó Ran, pero su amigo no contestó.

- La princesa Toyama. – Respondió en su lugar Aoko.

Ran abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Ella estaba allí?

- Junto con su guardaespaldas y su… su… - No pudo terminar, la palabra se negaba salir de sus labios.

- Prometido. – Terminó Aoko.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. – Shinichi…

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que se conozcan? – Cuestionó Aoko confundida.

- Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, siempre íbamos a encontrarnos al bosque para jugar. – Dijo Heiji. – Luego nos enteramos que era la princesa de Ishral. – Se mantuvo el silencio en el cuarto. – Querría estar solo.

Las jóvenes asintieron y abandonaron la sala. Caminaron durante un rato por los pasillos del castillo, y llegaron finalmente al patio interior, pasearon por los corredores que lo rodeaban. – Ran…

- Dime.

- ¿La princesa Toyama y Heiji…?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Fueron más que amigos?

Ran mantuvo el silencio y sonrió tristemente con la mirada baja. – No, pero el corazón de Heiji lo hubiera deseado. Sufrió mucho cuando se enteró quién era Kazuha realmente… y que estaba prometida.

- Entiendo… Y parece ser, que aún no la ha olvidado. Al igual que tú.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Tú tampoco has podido olvidar a Kudo.

Ran desvió la mirada con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas. – N… No sé de qué me hablas.

- Vi cómo te pusiste cuando nombré al prometido de la princesa Toyama.

- No se te escapa nada. – Dijo con una risita triste. - ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

- Lo que quieras.

- Dime cómo es, por favor.

- Pues… - Se puso la mano en el mentón. – Era un chico apuesto, sus años de entrenamiento le han pasado factura. Tenía unos ojos azules muy profundos, y cabello castaño. Además que era muy alto.

- Shinichi. – Dijo melancólica Ran mirando cómo caía la lluvia sobre las plantas del jardín. Miró a su amiga y vio que tenía un leve rubor. - ¿Qué ocurre Aoko?

- Na… Nada. Sólo que recordé al chico que estaba con Kudo y la princesa.

- ¿A si? Cuenta. – La animó.

- No… No es nada. – Una mirada furiosa asomó en el rostro de la guardaespaldas. – El muy desgraciado… Se atrevió a detener mi estocada.

- Normal que te enfurezcas, nadie ha podido detenerte. – Rió cómicamente la chica.

- No te burles, a mí no me hizo gracia.

- ¿Y cómo era él?

- Pues… - Se ruborizó. – Era muy parecido a Kudo, salvo que su cabello era alborotado. Además… creo que era un hechicero.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestionó Ran.

- Porque vi algo en su mirada… Algo mágico. Mucho poder emanaba de él.

- Ya. – La miró pícaramente. – No será que te atrajo.

- ¡No! Es un enemigo. - Dijo tristemente.

- Ese es el problema. – Dijo tristemente. – Nuestro destino es estar separados de la persona que amamos.

En la sala del trono del país en duelo, la princesa estaba sentada en la silla bañada en plata y coronado por una figura de un dragón.

Representantes de pueblos de su reino le llevaban flores y la consolaban con bonitas palabras a su joven princesa. Shinichi y Kaito estaban junto a ella de pie, observándolo todo.

La joven heredera tenía la mirada perdida. No veía ni escuchaba nada. Su cabeza estaba en el momento que su mejor amigo de la infancia traspasaba con la espada la espalda de su padre. Esa imagen se la repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. – No te lo perdonaré. – Dijo en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar, salvo sus dos amigos. La miraron y pudieron ver el destello de un par de lágrimas tras el velo. Se miraron y bajaron la mirada entristecidos.

Los dos chicos de mirada azul paseaban por el corredor. – Shinichi ¿No crees que el comportamiento de Kazuha es algo frío?

- Es normal.

- Será para ti, porque yo no le veo la lógica.

- Vaya mago que estás hecho. – Bromeó el guerrero.

- No te burles. – Se puso delante de él y le hizo detener. – Tú sabes el porqué de que Kazuha se comporte así.

- Acaba de perder a su padre¿qué más quieres?

El guardaespaldas miró a los ojos de su amigo, intentando buscar respuestas. El guerrero se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada. – Tú sabes algo más.

- No puedo decir nada.

- Soy vuestro amigo. ¿No confiáis en mí?

- Claro que si. – Le miró.

- Pues no lo demostráis. Guardáis un secreto que os está corroyendo desde hace años. Ya lo había notado, pero nunca os he comentado nada. Ahora es el momento de que me lo cuenten.

Shinichi se mantuvo en silencio un rato hasta que suspiró resignado. – Tú ganas. Te lo contaré, pero aquí no. Vamos a un sitio donde nadie nos escuche.

El mago sonrió. – Claro. – Se viró rápidamente en guardia hacia la ventana y sondeó el paisaje.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

El mago seguía mirando por la ventana. – Me ha parecido… No importa. – Volvió a mirar a su amigo. – Nos teletransportaré a un lugar libre de escuchas. – El chico cerró los ojos y una luz cegadora los envolvió. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, los dos jóvenes habían desaparecido.

Entre las ramas de un árbol, una figura encapuchada de negro observaba el castillo. – Casi te pilla ese crío.

No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que había sonreído. – Me despisté un poco. – Dijo la voz de una mujer.

A su lado apareció un tridente con el rostro de un demonio. – No creo que te despistases. Creo que querías que se mantuviese en guardia.

- ¡Qué mal pensado que eres Yaren!

- ¿Acaso me equivoco?

La encapuchada lo miró. – Para nada. – Dijo en tono divertido. – Así todo será más emocionante. Él estará más precavido.

- No entiendo por qué te gusta liar tanto las cosas.

- Porque si no, no tendría gracia. – Dijo como si nada, y desapareció, seguida del cetro.

Los dos chicos aparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque. El guardaespaldas estaba alerta mirando por los alrededores.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Shinichi.

- Llevo unos días… que presiento una áurea extraña, pero cuando intento acercarme desaparece sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Al gran mago Kaito Kid le dan esquinazo? – El aludido miró a su amigo entrecortadamente. - ¡Quién me diría que podría ver algo igual!

- Deja de burlarte y cuéntame.

Shinichi empezó a caminar y el mago le siguió extrañado. Pararon en un claro. – Aquí empezó todo. Un día seguí a Kazuha después del entrenamiento, y me la encontré con un niño moreno que se llamaba Heiji. Nos hicimos amigos. Luego apareció una amiga de él que se llamaba Ran. – El guerrero se detuvo en su relato. – Una vez cuando volvimos a palacio, el rey nos dijo que la guerra estaba cerca y que nosotros estábamos prometidos. Luego nos enteramos que el príncipe del reino enemigo también estaba prometido.

- Eran aquellos niños¿verdad?

Shinichi asintió y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. – Pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Tarde? – Le miró sin comprender.

- Kazuha ya se había enamorado de él. No sabes el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró que Heiji era el príncipe enemigo y que estaba prometido con su amiga.

- El mismo dolor que sentiste tú¿cierto?

Él asintió con pesar. – Dirás que sólo éramos unos niños, pero fue como amor a primera vista. Pero no podemos hacer nada, debemos seguir con el destino que está escrito para nosotros.

- Cada uno se forja su destino Shinichi.

El guerrero sonrió. – Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en eso, amigo mío.

La semana había pasado, y los dos ejércitos se encontraron en una larga explanada. Kazuha lideraba sus tropas, junto a sus dos amigos. – Kaito, ten mucho cuidado. El enemigo irá a por los hechiceros primero.

- No te preocupes Kazuha.

- Y no se inmiscuyan, Hattori es mío. – Ninguno de los dos dudaron a que se refería al heredero. La princesa desenvainó la espada y la extendió. Todo su ejército esperó hasta la señal de su general. Ella bajó la espada y todos se precipitaron hacia el enemigo.

El rey Hattori miraba cómo el ejército rival se les echaba encima. – Heiji, te necesito despejado.

- Lo estoy padre.

Miró a su hijo no muy convencido e indicó a su ejército que avanzaran.

Los dos ejércitos chocaron entre sí. La princesa, sobre su caballo blanco, segaba la vida de los enemigos que se le pasase por delante. Sólo tenía un objetivo, y debía llegar hasta él.

Heiji estaba sobre su caballo negro, luchando contra sus enemigos, cuando la voz de Aoko lo avisó. Miró y vio un soldado sobre un caballo blanco ir directamente contra él. Se libró de su enemigo y se encaró con el nuevo.

Daban sablazos sobre sus caballos. Las bestias estaban inquietas por el fervor de la batalla. Se pusieron sobre sus patas traseras y tiraron a sus jinetes. Éstos rodaron y se levantaron rápidamente. Heiji pudo observar contra quién estaba luchando, ya que se le había caído el casco. Abrió los ojos como platos. Ante él estaba su mejor amiga de niño. En ese momento pensó que la vida era muy cruel con él. Vio en la mirada de la chica un deseo ardiente de venganza. – Kazuha…

Ella lo miró con desprecio. – Ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre. – Arremetió contra él con furia. Él sólo pudo defenderse poniendo su escudo y arma delante.

Aoko veía todo y fue a ayudar a su amigo, pero alguien la detuvo por detrás y la amenazó con un cuchillo en la garganta. – Sería una pena herir este hermoso cuello. – Pudo escuchar en su oído.

Esa voz le pareció cálida, sensual y hechizante. Pero se controló y pudo deshacerse del chico. Se enfrentó contra él. Pudo ver que era el guardaespaldas de la princesa Toyama. No estaba equivocada, cuando la tocó, pudo notar mucho poder en él.

Mientras, los dos herederos de la corona se enfrentaban. Para Kazuha, sólo existía él, a quien debía matar.

Los ejércitos seguían luchando, mientras que una figura encapuchada de negro y con un cetro pasaba entre ellos esquivándolos maravillosamente. Llegó hasta los príncipes y se detuvo.

Shinichi la vio y se percató que con su cetro apuntaba a los dos chicos. - ¡Kazuha! - Kaito sintió esa áurea y miró hacia la figura.

Pero ella no se percató. Un rayo de luz llegó hasta ella, y rodeó también al joven príncipe. Kazuha se detuvo extrañada y miró por todos lados, al igual que Heiji.

La princesa vio cómo Kaito intentaba sacarlos con algún conjuro, pero no lo conseguía. Se acercó hasta la figura encapuchada. - ¡Tú¡Sácales!

La figura no hizo caso, un viento sacudió todo e hizo que la capucha cayera. Vieron que era una mujer, de unos dieciocho años. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y sus ojos no apartaban la vista del círculo que creó alrededor de los dos príncipes. - ¿Por qué haces esto? – Gritó Shinichi.

- Deben aprender. – Dijo únicamente la chica, apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

El mago se exasperó y de la nada creó un arco con una flecha. Apuntó contra la bruja. – Si no la sueltas te dispararé. – Vio que ella no se movió y disparó, pero la flecha nunca llegó hacia su destino, sino que desapareció entre las llamas.

La luz del círculo se hizo más fuerte y luego, nada, donde estaban los dos príncipes, estaba vacío.

La bruja bajó los brazos, con su tridente en la mano, y miró a los dos chicos. – Volverán cuando hayan aprendido.

- ¿Hayan aprendido el qué, Himeko? – Preguntó el rey Hattori.

La bruja sonrió. – Si lo digo, no tendría gracia. – Y desapareció entre una llama de fuego que la rodeó.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

ya ven, he vuelto después de los exámenes, intentaré acutalizar tanto como pueda 


	5. 4 Un lugar extraño

_**Capítulo 4: Un lugar extraño**_

Cuando la bruja desapareció entre las llamas, había una gran confusión en el campo de batalla. Todos los soldados murmuraron con sus compañeros.

- Esto no puede estar pasando… - Murmuró entre dientes el chico de ojos azules. Miró a su amigo. – Kaito. – El aludido, que observaba el lugar donde anteriormente estaba la princesa y lo inspeccionaba concienzudamente, lo miró. - ¿Qué sientes?

Volvió a mirar el lugar y se agachó, sintiendo el aura que desprendía el lugar con la palma de la mano. – Es una magia que nunca antes había visto. Mis conjuros no pudieron atravesar el escudo de luz.

El futuro rey miró al rey enemigo, que aún observaba el lugar donde había desaparecido su hijo. – Usted sabía quién era esa mujer, ¿verdad, rey Hattori?

El aludido, con el dibujo de un fénix de fuego en el escudo y yelmo, observó al chico. - ¿Qué les ha pasado? – Ignoró la pregunta. - ¿Qué les ha hecho esa bruja? – Se veía a simple vista que la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

- ¡Bah cálmese! – Se levantó Kaito y le miró. – Sólo es un hechizo de teletransportación. Complicado, pero al menos no los ha volatilizado.

Aoko, después de despertar del shock, caminó hasta donde estaba anteriormente el círculo de luz e inspeccionó el suelo, en busca de algo que le dijese qué había pasado.

Kaito miró a la chica sin variar su rostro, viendo preocupación en el de ella. La guardaespaldas del príncipe miró al mago, y éste volvió a mirar al rey. La chica también apartó la mirada y se alejó del misterioso chico, negando al no encontrar nada.

- ¿Puedes seguir la estela de la transportación? – Inquirió Shinichi al caminar hasta su amigo.

Éste negó. – Como he dicho, el hechizo es muy complicado. Nunca antes había sentido tanto poder en alguien. Pero reconocí el aura. – Miró a su amigo. – Era la presencia que llevaba sintiendo desde hace unas semanas.

Shinichi se quedó pensativo. – Nos ha estado vigilando… - Volvió a mirar a Hattori. – Majestad, si sabe algo, éste es el momento de hablar.

Aoko fue junto a su rey y se quedó a su lado. Todos los soldados del campo de la lucha se replegaron y se quedaron tras sus líderes, con manos sobre las espadas enfundadas por precaución.

- Esa chica era Himeko. – Respondió el monarca del país del fénix. – Una bruja que apareció un día en el reino de Ishral, hace casi dieciocho años. Los años no han pasado mella para ella. – Comentó. – El rey Toyama, agradecido por usar sus poderes por el bien del pueblo, le concedió ciertos favores y le permitió hacer lo que se le placiera. El día de la celebración por el nacimiento de Kazuha, apareció después de un viaje, y su cetro dijo que Ishral invadiría Ushala…

- Y ahí comenzó esta guerra… - Culminó Shinichi.

- Así es. – Afirmó el rey.

Se quedaron en silencio. El ocaso amenazaba con terminar, y varias bolas de luces blancas comenzaron a sobrevolar las filas de los dos bandos de soldados, creaciones de los magos.

Shinichi miró a su amigo y él entendió lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Volvió a mirar al rey. – Majestad. – Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, haciendo que Aoko comenzara a sacar su espada de su vaina. Kaito la vigiló atentamente y ella se detuvo cuando la tenía sacada por la mitad, hechizada por el poder que desprendían aquellos ojos azules. – Usted quiere a su hijo de vuelta, al igual que nosotros queremos a la princesa con nosotros…

El rey alzó la mano para tranquilizar a la chica. Ella consiguió desviar la mirada del chico y vio la señal de su rey, volviendo a enfundar su espada. - ¿Qué sugieres?

- Una alianza.

Comenzaron de nuevo los murmullos, pero los que estaban en el centro del círculo los ignoraron. – Te escucho.

- Unir nuestras fuerzas para capturar a la bruja y hallar la manera de traer de vuelta a los príncipes.

El rey Hattori se quedó pensativo un tiempo. – Majestad… - Se atrevió a hablar la guardaespaldas de ojos azules.

- Es una idea harto descabellada. – Comentó el monarca. – Pero no le veo otra salida para poder encontrar a Heiji. – Miró decidido al chico y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia él. – De acuerdo Kudo, cooperemos. – El chico avanzó hasta estar frente a él y estrechar su mano como símbolo de alianza. Dejaron de darse la mano y el rey Hattori fue hacia sus filas. – Llegarás a ser un gran mandatario, y un buen rival en la batalla. – Dijo sin virarse.

- Usted ya lo es. – Dijo Shinichi dándole la espalda y avanzando hacia sus hombres junto con el mago.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Cuestionó Kid.

- A cien metros de aquí montaremos el campamento. Un emisario irá en busca de los hechiceros del reino y los traeremos para que ayuden a descifrar esta magia.

- Le estaríamos dando una oportunidad al enemigo, señor. – Dijo uno entre la fila.

- No atacarán, al igual que nosotros no atacaremos a nadie del reino de Ushala, ¿ha quedado claro?

Nadie puso objeción. Shinichi viró la cabeza para ver que el rey Hattori había mandado lo mismo que él. – Tú, soldado. – Señaló Kaito a uno de sus filas. – Toma un caballo y ve en busca de los magos del reino. Que los magos tomen a los heridos y los traten. Los demás, junten a los caídos para darles un funeral honorífico. Al terminar, montaremos el campamento.

- ¡Si señor! – Y todos se pusieron en marcha.

Kaito miró a su amigo. - ¿Estás de acuerdo, capitán?

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. – Es la primera vez que me llamas así.

Se encogió de hombros. – Qué le voy a hacer, un soldado tiene que respetar a su superior, aunque sólo sea por un rango.

Shinichi le miró de reojo. - ¿Estás de broma con lo que está pasando?

Kaito sonrió tristemente. – Si estuviésemos todo el tiempo enfadados y sin sentido del humor… Las cosas se nos pondrían más difíciles por la desgana.

El chico asintió. – Tienes razón.

El mago mostró una amplia sonrisa. – Pues como siempre. – Comenzó a caminar. – Voy a mirar a los heridos. – Y se perdió entre los hombres que recorrían el campo de batalla con los muertos.

Heizo Hattori se encontraba observando la actividad de sus hombres junto con la guardaespaldas. Miraba el oscuro cielo, donde comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. - ¿Dónde estás, Heiji? – Y cerró los ojos, apenado. La chica escuchó a su rey, y bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada.

Era una habitación oscura, donde sólo se podía escuchar una respiración acompasada.

Unos leves golpes sonaron en la puerta, para luego abrirse y dejar entrar algo de luz en la habitación, mostrando frente a ella una cama con alguien dentro.

La figura de una persona entró y se acercó hasta unas telas oscuras colgando a un lado de la oscuridad, moviéndolas y dejar mostrar una ventana donde los rayos del sol entraban. – Ya es hora de levantarse. – Dijo la voz de un hombre.

La figura, tapada con la sábana en la cama, se removió molesta por la luz intrusa que le daba en el rostro. Su cabello moreno se desparramaba por la almohada.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la cama y removió a quien dormía. – Vamos hija… Ya es muy tarde. – Destapó el rostro a la figura.

La chica, somnolienta, abrió los párpados, dejando ver unos ojos verdes tras ellos. – Padre…

El hombre sonrió. – Buenos días dormilona. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

La mente de la chica comenzó a trabajar. Tenía a su padre sonriéndole ante ella. – No puede ser… - Susurró sorprendida y maravillada a la vez. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. - ¡Padre! – Exclamó abrazándole del cuello, sorprendiendo al hombre.

- ¿Ka… Kazuha? – Preguntó altamente desconcertado por la actitud de la muchacha.

Lloraba sobre el hombro de su padre, mojándole la camisa. – Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

El hombre sonrió. – Ya pasó… Has vuelto a tener una de tus pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Asintió. – Era tan real…

- Pues ya has despertado. – Hizo que le mirase. – Así que ya estás poniendo una sonrisa en tu lindo rostro y vistiéndote. – Comenzó a levantarse. - Si no llegarás tarde a tu último día.

Asintió de nuevo limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos. Volvió a mirar a su padre que se estaba marchando. - ¿Último día? – Pero ya había cerrado la puerta, sin escucharla.

Algo no encajaba allí. Las ropas de su padre eran extrañas, no era lo que solía vestir. Miró a su alrededor y se quedó muy sorprendida. Su inmenso cuarto se había convertido en una habitación pequeña, con un ropero, una mesa con varios libros encima, una silla con ropa colgando de su respaldar, una mesita de noche y la cama donde se encontraba.

Se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionarlo todo. Sobre la silla había ropa algo extraña que ella nunca hubiera ni imaginado usar. Se miró a si misma en el espejo, llevaba un pijama azul celeste de mangas largas y pantalones largos, con dibujos de conejitos estampados en ellos con líneas azules más oscuras.

Se asomó por la ventana y se sorprendió al máximo al ver el panorama. Habían carros de hierro transitando por las calles sin caballos, y los edificios eran todos muy parecidos al suyo, con un pequeño jardín bien cuidado a sus puertas. - ¿Qué es este lugar? – Se sacudió la cabeza, pensando que se estaba volviendo loca. En la lejanía se podían ver edificios tan altos que parecían que tocaban el cielo.

Se cambió, poniéndose una camisa doble de manga larga azul oscuro con cuello largo colgando. Al borde estaba decorado con doble líneas blancas, y atado por debajo del cuello de la camisa había un lazo rojo, cuyos extremos colgaban hasta casi llegar al final de la camisa. La falda también era azul oscuro, con vuelo y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Luego, se puso los calcetines blancos, pero no encontró zapatos que ponerse, así que fue descala hasta la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, encontrándose un pequeño pasillo que llegaba a unas escaleras. Caminó por él y vio las habitaciones a lo largo del pasillo. Encontró uno que parecía ser el de aseo. Había una ducha bañera, un espejo y un tocador. - ¿Dónde estarán los sirvientes? – Se cuestionó mientras abría los cajones, encontrándose peines y lazos en uno de ellos.

Se peinó y se hizo una coleta alta con un lazo azul, del mismo color de lo que llevaba puesto. Salió de allí y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, donde escuchaba el ruido de cubiertos.

Las bajó y llegó a una habitación con una pequeña mesa con el desayuno preparado, y a su padre lavando los platos. El hombre se giró al verla de reojo. – Has tardado más de lo habitual. – Comentó. - ¿Te encuentras mal? – Se secó las manos con un paño y se encaminó hacia ella para tomarle la temperatura, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente.

- Creo que no… - Dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero en realidad no se sentía precisamente bien. Tenía una sensación extraña en su interior, aparte de todo lo que estaba viendo.

- Bueno. Te he dejado el desayuno ahí. Si no comes rápido llegarás tarde. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Yo me voy a la comisaría, hay un caso de asesinato sin resolver todavía.

Todo le estaba dando vueltas. ¿Su padre cocinando? ¿Fregando la losa? Eso no encajaba. ¿Dónde estaban los cocineros y los friegaplatos? ¿Y qué demonios era eso de la comisaría? ¿Caso de asesinato? Se giró para llamar a su padre, pero ya había salido por la puerta.

Eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta lo que le rondaba en la cabeza. Su padre actuaba como si todo aquello fuese normal. Pensó que lo mejor era hacer lo que le dijo y comer, para luego ir a… ¿Dónde?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Reapertura de fic ^^


	6. 5 Cambio de vida

_**Capítulo 5: Cambio de vida**_

La chica terminó de comer y lo recogió todo. Tardó más de lo que una persona normal tardaría en fregar un simple vaso, un plato y varios cubiertos, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Fue hacia la puerta y vio una cartera negra. La miró fijamente, tenía una extraña sensación. Sentía que debía cogerla, así que lo hizo y la abrió. En ella había una cartera pequeña con dinero, o debería ser dinero. Un aparato extraño que se abría y aparecía una imagen en la parte superior y números pintados con letras en la parte inferior.

Había una libreta y la cogió. En la portada había escrito. – Propiedad de Kazuha Toyama. – Así que supuso que esa cartera era suya, aunque no la hubiese visto en su vida.

Se puso los zapatos que estaban en la puerta y salió por la puerta, cerrando tras ella. Comenzó a caminar hacia alguna parte. Veía curiosa y extrañada los carros de hierro que andaban sin caballos. Todos a su alrededor vestían extraños. Había mujeres con ropas de hombres, y no tenían pinta de ir a alguna batalla.

A lo lejos, vio chicas de su edad con la misma ropa que ella, así que decidió seguirlas. Después de unas cuantas calles, vio que entraban a un recinto con un edificio de tres plantas. Estaba repleto de chicas con sus ropas y chicos con camisa blanca de cuello alto, chaqueta negra con botones dorados y pantalones largos del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Respiró hondo y dio un paso para entrar, pero hubo algo que la detuvo. A escasos metros ante ella, un chico se giró y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

Mostraban sorpresa, igual que los de ella. Su piel morena era bañada por el sol de la mañana, destacando sobre todos los demás que habían a su alrededor.

Un sonido retumbó por el lugar, pero ellos no se movieron. Al poco tiempo, se quedaron solos en el patio del recinto. Una fría brisa de invierno movió los cabellos morenos de ambos, y la falda de ella.

- Hattori… - Dejó caer su cartera. - ¿Dónde nos has traído? ¿Qué es este lugar? – Inquirió. - ¡Responde! – Gritó.

- ¿Acaso crees que sé lo que está ocurriendo aquí? – Le respondió. – Estoy igual de estupefacto que tú.

- ¡Mentira! – Siguió gritando apretando los puños. – Todo esto es una ilusión creada por tus brujos, ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Y si eres tú quien nos ha traído aquí?

- ¡Basta! – Miró a los alrededores y encontró un palo, fue a por él y lo cogió. – Terminaremos esto aquí y ahora. – Dijo fulminante mientras le miraba. Comenzó a correr hacia él.

El chico dejó caer su cartera y miró a los alrededores, pero no encontró nada con lo que defenderse. La cartera no le serviría de nada por lo débil que era, además que no tenía nada dentro. Conocía la fuerza de su oponente, y necesitaba algo bien fuerte para defenderse.

La chica casi había llegado hasta él cuando la volvió a mirar y dio un paso atrás instintivamente. – Quieta. – Se escuchó un susurro cerca de ellos.

Heiji se sorprendió que el palo de la chica se detuviese a pocos centímetros de él. - ¿Qu… Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Kazuha. No podía moverse de cómo estaba.

Se escuchó un suspiro. – Si es que sois un caso fuera de lo común. – Escucharon la misma voz de mujer que se había escuchado anteriormente. De repente, a su lado apareció una bola de fuego, y en cuanto desapareció, en su lugar había una chica de cabello castaño largo y ondulado atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran marrones y de su cuello colgaba un collar con un sello egipcio. Iba vestida con un top muy escotado negro y falda blanca corta con vuelo, llevaba unas botas negras altas de tacón. - ¿No podéis llevaros bien ni cinco minutos? – Ladeó la cabeza mientras les miraba y escondía las manos tras la espalda.

Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía actuar esa chica como si nada en una situación como aquella? A Kazuha le llegó un fugaz recuerdo, de un día perdida en el campo, una mujer encapuchada, dándole la mano, una suave voz… - ¿Tú eres… La bruja?

La aludida la miró y caminó hasta ella. – No deberías jugar con esas cosas. – Agarró el palo y sonrió. – Podrías hacerte daño. – Y el palo desapareció en un fogonazo, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. La chica apartó la mano rápidamente, temerosa de las llamas, pero no se quemó. En ese momento se percató de que se podía mover de nuevo.

Heiji vio todo igual de sorprendido que Kazuha. Miró a la bruja. – Así que… Tú eres la causante de todo, ¿no es así?

La castaña le miró con los mofletes hinchados. – Jo, ¿por qué siempre me echan la bronca de todo?

- ¡Por tu culpa comenzó esta estúpida guerra! ¡Por tu culpa él mató a mi padre! – Exclamó Kazuha señalando al moreno con un dedo. - ¡Mi madre murió protegiendo a mi padre! ¡Todo mi reino está destrozado por esta guerra! – Gritó llena de odio.

La chica escuchaba lo que decía la princesa sin variar su expresión serena. Heiji miraba a su rival con una mirada triste. - ¿Has terminado? – Preguntó la bruja con un dedo en el mentón y un brazo abrazado a su cuerpo. – Sólo os voy a hacer una pregunta. ¿Cómo y cuándo comenzó esta guerra?

Kazuha la miró dubitativa. – En la celebración de mi nacimiento…

- Dijiste que Ishral invadiría Ushala. – Terminó Heiji.

Kazuha le miró. – Ishral siempre había sido un país pacífico. Casi no teníamos soldados hasta que comenzó esta guerra.

- ¿Y cómo explicas la visión del oráculo? – Cuestionó el chico dando un paso al frente. – Ella era la mensajera de lo que pasaría en el futuro. – Señaló a la castaña.

- Por favor, por favor. – Se puso entre ellos. – Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

- Esto no terminará hasta que uno de los dos caiga. – Dijo fulminante la princesa.

La bruja suspiró cansada. – Es cierto que fue en la celebración de tu nacimiento, Kazuha. – La miró. – Pero yo nunca dije que Ishral invadiría Ushala. – Miró al moreno de ojos verdes.

Los dos la miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Cómo?

- Tu padre te contó su parte de la historia. Como él lo entendió. Yo lo único que dije fue que Ishral se extendería por el oeste.

- Pero… Ushala está en el oeste de Ishral. Así que se extendería por mi reino. No hay otra explicación.

La bruja rió. – Claro que la hay, pero no la veis. Ese es el problema de todo.

- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? – Preguntó de repente Kazuha cansada de tanta cháchara.

- ¡Esa era la pregunta que quería escuchar! – Exclamó feliz dando un saltito mientras aplaudía. – Así que te diste cuenta que fui yo.

- No era difícil de especular. – Heiji se cruzó de brazos seriamente. – Viendo que has aparecido, has tenido que ser quien nos ha traído a esta ilusión.

- ¿Ilusión? – Preguntó aparentando sorpresa. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se acercó al príncipe. – Dime, Heiji, ¿cómo te sientes?

El chico se apartó ante la proximidad de la bruja, si le atacaba no podría defenderse. - ¿Que cómo me siento? Supongo que bien…

Ella se acercó más. - ¿Estás seguro?

Heiji se quedó pensativo. Aparte de despertarse en una casa altamente extraña y tras hablar con su madre que parecía que todo siempre había sido así, llevaba todo el día con una sensación en el cuerpo algo extraña, pero no le ponía enfermo. – Tengo… Una sensación extraña en el pecho.

- ¿Como si te sintieses pesado? – La chica miró a Kazuha, que asintió. - ¿Queréis saber qué es esa sensación? – Sonrió. – Es porque esos cuerpos no son en realidad los vuestros.

Los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados ante tal revelación. - ¿Q… Qué quieres decir? Si estos no son nuestros cuerpos… - Se quedó pensativa la princesa mientras se tocaba el pecho.

- ¿De quiénes son? – Terminó la pregunta el moreno.

- De ustedes. – Esa respuesta extrañó a los príncipes más de lo que estaban. Miraron de reojo a la bruja. – Os lo explicaré mejor. – Se rascó la mejilla mientras sonreía. – Sus almas están en esos cuerpos, mientras que las almas que nacieron con ellos, están durmiendo en vuestro interior. Ahora vivís vuestra vida como si hubiesen nacido aquí.

Aquello a la princesa le sonaba de haberlo escuchado antes. Recordó una conversación con su amigo el mago, antes de ir a la batalla donde moriría su padre. – Mundos paralelos… - Susurró.

- ¡Bingo! – Exclamó sonriente la bruja.

Heiji se quedó pensativo. – Estamos en un mundo, donde nuestros otros yo tienen otra vida… Así que es normal que gente que conozcamos también tengan otras vidas.

- Parece que tus dotes detectivescas están despertando. – Miró de reojo al príncipe con una sonrisa.

- Pero aún no nos has dicho por qué nos has traído aquí. – El moreno repitió la pregunta que había soltado su antigua amiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Es que me soltaste lo de la ilusión y se me fue el santo al cielo. – Dijo como si nada.

- No nos vengas con estupideces, Himeko. – Recordó que su padre había nombrado ese nombre con rencor muchas veces cuando era pequeña. – Quiero volver a mi reino lo antes posible.

- Es muy fácil salir de aquí. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Tendréis que averiguar lo que quería decir hace diecisiete años en tu reino, Kazuha. En cuanto lo averigüéis, sabréis dónde está el portal que os llevará de vuelta a sus cuerpos, y luego volver a su mundo. – Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa. – Fácil, ¿verdad? Pues ala, a pensar. – Les echó con la mano. - ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Prohibido herirse el uno a otro. Y lo mismo si os encontráis con otros que conozcáis, ¿entendido? Tendréis que vivir tal y como lo harían el Heiji y la Kazuha de este mundo. Y además, tendréis que trabajar en equipo. Si no lo hacéis, nunca volveréis a vuestras vidas. – No esperó respuesta. – Y ahora sed adolescentes buenos e id a clase, que no querréis que os castiguen en las vacaciones de invierno, ¿no? – Y dicho eso, desapareció tal como apareció ante sus ojos.

Los príncipes se quedaron pensativos, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido la bruja. – Averiguar lo que quería decir… - Comentó el moreno. - ¿Qué otra explicación puede tener?

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. – Kazuha fue hacia donde había dejado caer su cartera y le sacudió el polvo. – Pensar que tendré que trabajar contigo… Es algo que me enferma. – Le miró fulminante.

- Si queremos salir de aquí, no tenemos más remedio. – Él también recogió su cartera.

La chica caminó hasta él y se paró a su lado. – Cuando esto termine, vengaré a mi padre. Que te quede muy claro, Hattori. – Y fue hacia el edificio.

El chico bajó la mirada, entristecido. – Lo sé… - Se giró y siguió a la chica.

Sobre la rama de un árbol, Himeko observaba marcharse a los chicos. – Debiste contarles la clase de vida que tienen aquí. – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

- Se me olvidó.

A su lado apareció Yaren, su cetro demoníaco. – Mentirosa.

La chica sonrió. – Mejor que lo adivinen por sí mismos. Si les voy contando todo, esto será un muermo. – Y desapareció junto con el cansado cetro.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. 6 ¿Qué mundo alocado es este?

¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado un tiempito desde la última vez que di señales de vida, pero es que los exámenes son mortales... Y como se me retrasó la fecha final por culpa de una tormenta pues... Se tuvo que retrasar más mi tiempo para dedicarme a escribir.

Sigo con mis estudios, pero ahora estoy menos agobiada que antes, 7 asignaturas y tropecientos mil trabajos me pudieron.....................

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen, que aunque a todos los que me mandan reviews se lo digo, hay gente que no puedo responderles como quisiera porque están anónimos... Y no quiero que piensen que no agradezco sus reviews ^^

Y a los que leen y no dejan señales, les animo a que lo hagan, no saben la motivación que tengo cuando leo sus críticas ^w^

Bueno, creo que no se me olvida nada... Y por primera vez voy a hacer algo que debería haber hecho xD Aunque se presupone desde un principio xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Gosho Aoyama. Habrán algunos personajes míos, claro, pero ya los distinguiréis. ^^

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Qué mundo alocado es este?**_

Los dos príncipes caminaban por los pasillos del edificio sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Iban en silencio lo más alejados posible el uno del otro.

Cuando giraron una esquina, un tropel de chicos vestidos con ropas de kendo abordó al moreno, haciendo que se detuviesen. – ¡Hattori! ¿Pero se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

El aludido se quedó sin saber qué decir. - ¿C… Cómo?

- ¡La final de kendo! Si no ganamos esos malditos se lo tendrán creído. – El chico que estaba hablando le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras que levantaba en puño la otra mano. – No podremos ganar sin nuestro mejor combatiente.

Heiji no sabía qué responder, ¿qué era eso de kendo? – La verdad… Es que no me encuentro muy bien…

Todos los chicos se quedaron blancos ante esa revelación. El chico que le tenía el brazo sobre su hombro le agarró por los dos. - ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Qué te duele? ¡No nos puedes hacer esto Hattori! ¿Qué será de nosotros sin ti?

Kazuha veía el teatrillo que estaban montando. – No creo que sea para tanto… - Susurró, pero los perceptivos del club de kendo lo escucharon.

La miraron furibundos, y la chica comenzó a sentir un sudor frío. - ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? ¡Sin Hattori, el campeonato está cantado para los rivales! – Se puso hombro con hombro junto a él mirando a la chica. – Este tío es la pesadilla de todos.

El moreno le miraba de reojo. – No creo que sea para tanto… Repitió lo que había dicho la joven.

- ¡Toyama! – Ignoró al moreno. - ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro capitán?

La aludida se quedó sin saber qué decir. Esos chicos debían tenerle un gran aprecio a su enemigo, o simplemente lo necesitaban para ganar ese campeonato del que estaban hablando. - ¿Por qué debería haberle hecho nada? – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. – Me lo han impedido… - Susurró para sí misma pensando en lo ocurrido fuera del edificio.

- ¡Mentira! – El acusador la señaló con el dedo. – ¡Seguro que le hiciste estar toda la noche en vela!

La princesa miró al chico que no conocía de nada. - ¿Por qué debería importarme ese estúpido campeonato del que habláis? – Se encaró a él. – Y más te vale dejar de apuntarme porque perderás el brazo.

El chico vio que la chica hablaba muy en serio con respecto dejarle sin brazo y lo apartó de ella. Miró a sus compañeros, y al igual que él estaban algo sorprendidos. Miraron a la chica de nuevo. - ¿Estúpido? Pero si eres la primera en animar a Hattori…

El moreno miró hacia el portavoz del grupo, sorprendido. - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Preguntó la muchacha de la coleta altamente sorprendida.

Miraron al chico, que también tenía cara de perdido. - ¿Os habéis peleado otra vez, verdad? – Suspiraron cansados. – Chaval, siempre consigues cabrearla en momentos puntuales, ¿cómo lo haces?

El moreno sonrió nervioso. - ¿Ustedes creen?

Sus acompañantes asintieron con la cabeza y le empujaron hacia ella, haciendo que casi se chocase con ella, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su figura. – Ala, a disculparse.

Heiji miró hacia el grupo seriamente. Como príncipe heredero, la palabra disculparse no estaba en su vocabulario. - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Se cruzó de brazos. – Yo no he hecho nada. – Miró de reojo a la chica y vio su mirada furiosa. Bajó la mirada al suelo. – "Al menos en este mundo…" – Pensó.

- Da igual, deja de ser un cabezota y discúlpate.

- Que peleas como el culo cada vez que estáis peleados.

El príncipe miró de nuevo al grupo. En ese momento era el turno de mirar curiosa la situación a Kazuha. - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi situación con ella para la pelea?

- Porque es tu mejor amiga, claro. – Dijeron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Los príncipes se quedaron paralizados ante esa revelación. Se miraron sorprendidos y Kazuha saltó. - ¿Él mi mejor amigo? ¡Estarán de broma!

El moreno se llevó una mano a la frente y miró al grupo, que cada vez estaba más sorprendido por su actitud. Tomó del hombro a la chica y sonrió. – Tenéis razón. – La chica miró al moreno, sin dejar a un lado su enojo. – Dejadme a solas con ella.

Los chicos sonrieron aliviados. – Menos mal que por fin entraste en razón. Te esperaremos en el vestuario. – Dijeron mientras se marchaban.

La chica se zafó de él y se alejó todo lo que pudo. Cuando la había tocado, había sentido algo removerse en su interior, y no conseguía identificarlo. – No vuelvas a tocarme.

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció en cuando el grupo había salido de su vista. Miró a la princesa. - ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo la bruja? Debemos vivir como nuestros yos para volver a nuestro mundo. Y si somos amigos, debemos aparentar que lo somos.

Kazuha bufó molesta. – No me gusta que tengas razón. Cuando encuentre a esa bruja, se va a enterar quién es la heredera de Ishral. – Amenazó golpeando uno de sus puños con su palma. Se miró las manos, curiosa por la acción que había hecho. Nunca antes la había hecho.

- Entonces decidido. – Concluyó el moreno. – Cuanto más hagamos lo que quiera la bruja, antes volveremos a nuestro mundo. Nos veremos. – Y empezó a caminar en la dirección por donde fueron los chicos de hace un momento.

Kazuha lo vio marchándose. - ¡Eh! ¿No se suponía que teníamos que trabajar en equipo?

El chico se detuvo y se giró, viéndola de lado. – Tengo que actuar lo que haría mi otro yo normalmente. ¿Quieres venir al vestuario masculino? – La chica, al recapacitar lo que dijo el chico, sintió un poco de ardor en sus mejillas. El moreno sonrió de modo irónico. – Ya me parecía a mí. – Se giró de nuevo y siguió avanzando.

Terminó el torneo y así, las clases para dar paso a las vacaciones de invierno. Todos estaban contentos porque no sólo tendrían unas semanas de descanso, sino que encima habían ganado en el campeonato de kendo. En ese momento su colegio era el mejor de Japón, y todo gracias al capitán, Heiji Hattori.

Kazuha no tuvo más remedio que ir a ese torneo, sobre todo porque compañeras de su clase la arrastraron, literalmente, y la hicieron sentar en primera fila, lo más cerca posible del equipo, y así, del moreno.

Y en ese momento, no tenía más remedio que escuchar cómo alababan a su enemigo. Que si Hattori eso, que si Hattori aquello, que si es el mejor detective, que si es el más guapo de Osaka… Todos esos comentarios la estaban poniendo de los nervios, y no entendía el motivo.

Escuchó un griterío cerca de la salida del gimnasio, así que miró y vio que el equipo ya había salido. El griterío fue por las chicas que componían el club de fans de Hattori. – Hasta tiene club de fans… - Susurró molesta. - ¿Pero qué clase de vida es esta?

- Pues aquí es lo más normal del mundo. – Escuchó que dijeron cerca de ella.

La princesa se sobresaltó y miró a su lado, viendo a Himeko con un dedo sobre la mejilla y un brazo rodeándole el tronco. Estaba mirando a la muchedumbre de chicas gritonas. Kazuha se tranquilizó y le echó una mirada asesina. - ¿No sabes avisar cuando llegas?

- Llevo un buen rato aquí. Si no te has dado cuenta no es mi problema. – Dijo tranquilamente. - ¿Qué tal el día?

- ¡Oh! Nada en particular… - Dijo irónicamente. – Sólo que Hattori y yo… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

- Heiji. – Corrigió la bruja. – Debes acostumbrarte a llamarle así. Los amigos se llaman por su nombre, no por su apellido. Sobre todo vosotros, que sois amigos desde la infancia.

La princesa la miró sorprendida. – Lo sabías… ¿Y no nos lo habías dicho? – Levantó la voz, molesta.

- Si os dijese todo lo que deberíais saber, seré yo quien haga todo el trabajo. – La miró. – Y estáis aquí para descubrirlo vosotros mismos. – Volvió a mirar hacia las gritonas chicas.

- Así que sólo te dedicarás a observar y a divertirte a nuestra costa, ¿verdad? – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Y a guiaros un poco cuando estéis perdidos. Por ejemplo ahora. – Señaló donde se encontraba el moreno. – Deberías sacarlo de ese lío.

La princesa miró hacia donde señalaba. - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque llevas bastante tiempo reprimiendo las ganas de acercarte a esas chicas y espantarlas. – Miró de nuevo a la chica de la coleta. – Es lo que haría la otra Kazuha. – Volvió a mirar a las chicas con pancartas y se cruzó de brazos. – Esas chicas normalmente no se acercarían tanto a Heiji, pero vieron tu comportamiento en el campeonato, así que se envalentonaron.

- ¿Mi comportamiento? – Cuestionó sin entender.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron los chicos con los que os encontrasteis al principio?

La chica de la coleta empezó a pensar. – "Pero si eres la primera en animar a Hattori…" – Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

- Exacto. – Dijo sin que le confirmase que lo recuerda. – Eres la que más ímpetu le pone a animar al equipo, sobre todo a Heiji. Y esas chicas te tienen bastante miedo. – Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? – La miró. – O no me lo puedes decir…

Se quedó pensativa. – Supongo que esto si te lo puedo decir. Eres la campeona estatal de aikido. – Vio que la chica la miraba sin comprender. – Es un tipo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. – Dijo restándole importancia. – Lo que sí tiene que importarte es que no puedes reprimir tus sentimientos hacia él en este momento.

- ¿Mis sentimientos? – Se miraron a los ojos, la princesa molesta, la bruja tranquila. – Yo no siento nada por él, si hay algo de sentimiento, es odio, furia, rencor…

- ¿Estás segura?

La princesa miró hacia otro lado, no soportaba mirar la tranquilidad en los ojos marrones de la chica. – Hace muchos años, que no siento nada por él que no sea eso.

Sintió unas manos en su rostro y la hicieron girar hacia la muchedumbre. – Vuelvo a preguntarte… - Escuchó que le susurraban desde atrás. - ¿Estás segura? – Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. – Recuerda, que no eres la única alma que se encuentra en este cuerpo…

El contacto cesó y la princesa miró hacia atrás, pero no encontró a nadie, sólo a grupos de amigos marchándose hacia sus casas.

Miró de nuevo al club de fans y bufó, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Cuando llegó al centro, vio al equipo de kendo un poco apurado, sobre todo a su capitán. Suspiró y se acercó a él, haciéndose oír. – Heiji, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas dejarme esperando? Recuerda que me lo habías prometido.

El moreno se quedó un poco trastocado ante la actitud de la chica. Pero al verla fijamente, comprendió. – Claro, ¿cómo me iba a olvidar?

- Ya, claro. Seguro que si no te lo recuerdo, te hubieras olvidado. – Cerró los ojos resignada y se giró, mirando al grupo de chicas. - ¿Hacéis el favor de dar paso? No pretenderíais dejarlos todas las vacaciones aquí, ¿verdad? – Se cruzó de brazos.

Las chicas se quejaron entre murmullos, pero empezaron a desalojar el lugar para dejar al equipo y a la chica marcharse.

Los dos príncipes, después de despedirse del equipo, caminaron por el mismo camino para irse a sus casas. Había tanta tensión entre ellos que se podría cortar en pedazos muy pequeños.

- Gracias por lo de antes. – Se decidió a decirlo el moreno, tragándose su orgullo. – No sabía cómo deshacernos de…

- No me malinterpretes. – Le cortó ella. – Sólo lo he hecho porque debemos trabajar en equipo si queremos volver a nuestro mundo.

- Claro, no había pensado en otra razón. – Afirmó el moreno.

La chica de la coleta llevaba pensando todo el tiempo en la conversación con la bruja. En si en verdad era su otro yo quien la impulsaba a hacer esas cosas por Hattori.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando. – Kazuha.

- Dime.

- No te has quejado de que te llamase por tu nombre.

La chica bufó. – No tengo otra opción. Se supone que somos amigos. – Se quejó. – Pero no te acostumbres. – Le miró molesta.

- Claro. – Afirmó. – Te decía que será mejor que quedemos mañana para encontrar la forma para volver, ya se está haciendo tarde y hoy ha sido un día algo duro.

La chica afirmó. – De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana. – Y giró por una esquina para ir a su casa.

El chico vio cómo se perdía por la calle y siguió su camino hacia su casa, pensativo. – Déjalo ya Hattori… Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer… - Se miró las manos, viéndolas llenas de sangre. Cerró los ojos y se detuvo. – ¡Deja de sentirte culpable! – Suspiró para calmarse y siguió caminando.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. 7 Reencuentros

Buenas, aquí vengo con otro capi. Siento el retraso pero a mi querida inspiración le encanta abandonarme cuando tengo tiempo para ella ¬¬.

La verdad es que me está costando bastante este fic, es un reto para mí. ¿Razones? Porque estoy jugando con diferentes mundos, con sentimientos contradictorios, mi ya citada amiga inspiración, y porque Heiji y Kazuha les gusta tenerme confundida con sus forma de ser originales.

Adaptarlo todo cuesta bastante u.u ¡PERO! Como ya tengo dicho en mi perfil, nunca abandono un proyecto [Y en serio, tengo unos cuantos en el horno xD Solo es encontrar tiempo para hacerlo y atar a "inspi"a la pata de la cama... mmm...]

A pesar de todo, los comentarios que me envían hacen que me esfuerce mucho más, así que gracias a todos aquellos que me animan ^^ [Ya se lo agradezco vía MP, pero nunca viene de más agradecer otra vez ;P Y como hay gente que comenta sin tener cuenta y no puedo contactar con ellos, también es justo que les agradezca ^^]

Bueh, me dejo de rollos y al lío.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tanto Detective Conan y Magic Kaito como sus personajes son de Gosho Aoyama, ~~excepto cierto personaje que le gusta tocar las narices~~

[Si, ese Gosho, el que no se digna a terminar YA con DC y seguir con MK ¬¬, el que explota al pobre chico que sólo quiere volver a su cuerpo original, el que tiene abandonado al pobre chico que sólo quiere vengar la muerte de su padre... Ains... La vida es taaa~~n injusta u.u]

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Reencuentros**_

Todos los magos de los dos reinos contrincantes se habían unido para un mismo fin, encontrar la manera de que sus príncipes regresasen junto a ellos. El teniente con el sobrenombre Kid dirigía al grupo, ya que era el más sobresaliente en cuestión de magia en los dos reinos.

Alguien se acercaba hacia su mesa, donde se encontraba estudiando algunos manuscritos muy antiguos. – Su majestad quiere saber si ha habido adelantos. – Dijo una voz firme de mujer.

El chico levantó la mirada y la miró sin ninguna expresión, su conocida cara de póquer, volviendo luego a su lectura. – Muy pocos.

- No puedo decirle eso. – Dijo exasperada. - ¿Seguro que eres el mejor de entre los que están aquí? – Apoyó las manos con un golpe a la mesa.

El mago volvió a mirar a la chica y sus ojos azules se amenazaron el uno al otro. Después de un tiempo, el chico por fin habló. – Dile esto a tu rey, señorita guardaespaldas… - Recogió un pergamino y lo enrolló. – La rapidez en la magia, no irá a ninguna parte, únicamente a la muerte de aquellos a los que se quieren ayudar… Y a la de uno propio. – Y se marchó hacia el círculo de donde desaparecieron los príncipes para seguir con sus estudios, dejando a una furiosa Aoko.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigía lejos cuando vio a un carruaje llegar. Al percatarse de quién se bajaba de él, corrió todo lo que pudo a su lado.

*******

Una gran tienda de campaña, en el centro de los dos campamentos, se había convertido en el lugar de reunión de los líderes de los dos bandos.

Mientras los consejeros de los dos reinos tenían una discusión acalorada, el capitán Kudo y el rey Hattori se mantenían impasibles en sus asientos, sin querer intervenir en la disputa.

Pero, cuando salió el tema de uno de sus hombres, Shinichi no pudo quedarse más al margen. – Si tenéis algún problema con mi teniente, decidlo. – Todos se quedaron en silencio. – Permito que digan cosas ofensivas contra mí, pero no tolero que lo digan de alguien que no puede defenderse en este momento.

- Sus investigaciones no han dado frutos… - Dijo un consejero del reino de Ushala.

- Sólo ha pasado un día. Pero si creen que otro puede hacerlo mejor que el teniente Kuroba y más rápido, decidlo, y tomará el mando de las investigaciones.

- Por favor… - Escucharon la voz de una mujer tras ellos, haciendo que se girasen. – No se ofusque, capitán. Todos estamos algo nerviosos por lo ocurrido.

En la entrada de la tienda, había una mujer de piel blanca y de cabello castaño recogido en un moño junto a una dama también de cabello castaño largo suelto y de ojos azules, acompañadas por la guardaespaldas Nakamori. La dama y la guardaespaldas, extrañamente, se parecían bastante, si no fuese por el estilo del cabello.

- ¿Majestad? – Cuestionaron los consejeros de Ushala.

El rey se levantó en cuanto las mujeres llegaron a su lado. – Shizuka, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- En cuanto escuchamos lo ocurrido, queríamos estar lo más cerca posible, y dar nuestro apoyo. – Miró al chico de ojos azules y se adelantó unos pocos pasos. – Debe de ser el capitán Kudo. He oído mucho de usted.

La dama que acompañaba a la reina miró al chico en cuanto escuchó su nombre. – Es un placer conocerla, reina Hattori, aunque sean en estas circunstancias. – Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. – Si me disculpa, debo seguir con mis obligaciones. – Dijo para luego marcharse junto con sus consejeros.

- Ran, ¿te encuentras bien? – Quiso saber el rey, al verla mirar la entrada de la tienda algo ensimismada.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces y miró al rey, mostrando una sonrisa. – Claro majestad. – Pero su guardaespaldas no estaba tan segura de ello.

*******

El timbre sonó en una casa de Osaka. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un moreno con una gorra esperando fuera, y la sorpresa se podía distinguir en sus verdes ojos.

El hombre de dentro de la casa sonrió. – Buenos días Heiji, ¿has venido a buscar a Kazuha? – El chico asintió. – Pasa, debe estar a punto de bajar.

- Gracias… - Susurró mientras entraba al recibidor.

- Papá, ¿ya te vas? – Se escuchó desde las escaleras.

- Estoy a punto, y han venido a buscarte.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados en el piso de arriba y la chica de la coleta bajó por las escaleras vestida con una falda azul oscuro hasta medio muslo y una camisa de cuello y mangas largas negra. Cuando vio al moreno, se detuvo y le miró entrecortadamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven iba a hablar, pero se le adelantaron. – Lo que hace siempre hija, venir a buscarte para dar un paseo. – Dijo el señor Toyama. – Tengo que irme. Cuida de mi hija. – Le dijo al moreno antes de salir por la puerta.

- ¡Papá! – Iba a replicar la chica, pero el hombre ya se había ido.

Se hizo el silencio en la casa. Existía tanta tensión en el aire que hasta se podía cortar. - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – Terminó cuestionando la princesa.

- Parece que mi otro yo venía mucho aquí. Ha sido pura inercia.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que podías venir? – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Ayer quedamos en que hoy nos dedicaríamos a descifrar lo que quiere la bruja, y como no dijimos dónde quedar, vine a donde me decía el instinto. – Explicó el príncipe.

La chica terminó de bajar las escaleras y miró hacia otro lado, ofuscada. – Está bien. - Pero no estaba bien, la imagen de su padre junto a su rival, sonriendo a su asesino y hablándole tan amigablemente, le molestaba bastante.

*******

En la calle, los dos chicos caminaban por la acera, sorprendiéndose por lo diferente que era ese mundo del suyo. Anteriormente no habían visto ni la mitad de lo que estaban viendo en ese momento.

El joven moreno se aclaró la garganta. – Y bueno, ¿qué has descubierto de la vida de tu otra yo? - Preguntó queriendo deshacer el silencio entre ellos.

- Nada en particular. Parece ser que es… Soy, campeona en aikido, un arte marcial. – Le miró fugazmente. - ¿Y tú?

- Soy detective, el mejor de la zona según dicen. Se me conoce por el detective del oeste, mientras que a un buen amigo y rival es el detective del este. Y bueno, ya sabes que soy el capitán del club de kendo.

- Y un casanova. – Susurró para sí misma.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Qué es un detective? – Disimuló su comentario anterior. No entendía por qué había tenido un instante de celos al recordar la escena del día anterior.

- Pues… - Se frotó la nuca, aclarándose las pocas ideas que tenía sobre ese término. – Parece que es alguien que se encarga de resolver asesinatos, robos, desapariciones…

- Ajam… Entiendo… - El asesino de su padre, en ese momento era alguien que ayudaba a atrapar a los criminales. No se lo podía creer, aunque bueno, ese era otro mundo, otra vida, y su padre estaba vivo. - Y... ¿Quién es ese amigo y rival?

- No tengo ni idea. - Suspiró resignado. - No he podido recabar más información sin llamar la atención.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué tema de conversación podrías tratar con tu enemigo?

Heiji miró a su compañera, la cual en ese mundo era su mejor amiga. Hacía tiempo tenía algo que decirle, pero no se sentía capaz por las circunstancias que les rodeaban.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo, apesadumbrado. Kazuha le miró, y no sabía por qué, no le gustaba ver así al chico. - ¿Qué te ocurre? – Terminó preguntando. Debía estar loca para preocuparse por él.

El príncipe se detuvo, y ella hizo lo mismo, mirándose de frente. Debía decírselo, o si no, se arrepentiría toda su vida. – Kazuha, yo…

Pero un grito que reconoció instantáneamente le detuvo en sus palabras.

- ¡Kazuha! – Una chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos azules se abalanzó hacia la chica y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola no solo a ella, sino también a su acompañante. - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – La recién llegada terminó el abrazo. - ¿Qué tal estás?

Los príncipes no salían de su estupor, ella porque no sabía quién era, él porque sí lo sabía. - ¿Ran? – Preguntó dubitativo el joven.

La aludida le miró con una sonrisa y la princesa con los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué tal, Hattori? – La sonrisa desapareció y les miró extrañada. - ¿Qué pasa?

Heiji sonrió nervioso. – Nada, nada. – Dijo quitando importancia. – Es que no esperábamos verte aquí, Mouri. ¿Verdad, Kazuha?

Ella asintió con otra sonrisa. – Cierto. "Y menos que te abalanzases sobre mí." – Terminó por pensar.

La morena de ojos azules volvió a sonreír. – Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa.

Los dos príncipes se extrañaron por el plural en sus palabras. – "¿Acaso Aoko estará también aquí?" – Se preguntó el moreno en sus pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, esas dos nunca se separaban si tenían oportunidad.

- No tenías por qué correr, no iban a volatilizarse… - Escucharon una voz bastante conocida acercase a ellos.

Aquella voz los sorprendió a ambos, tanto al heredero del fénix como a la heredera del dragón. Se giraron para confirmar lo que sus oídos escucharon…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

No sé por qué, pero la escena del campamento me es más fácil escribirla que lo demás... xD

Espero que les haya gustado ;)


	9. 8 Los visitantes de Tokio

Sí, sé que dije que iba a actualizar antes de irme de viaje, y no fue porque no quisiese, sino que por varias circunstancias no pude y actualizo ahora, en época de recuperaciones... (Soy el espíritu de la contrariedad personificado muajaja) Una de las causas fue... que no terminé el capítulo a tiempo, se me alargó demasiado, y los bancos duros del aeropuerto no ayudaban precisamente... Y menos que el wifi fuese de pago ¬_¬.

Pero nada, cuando volví, tuve varios problemas para terminar. Abría el word, pero no salía nada... ¡NADA! Faltando una miseria para terminar el capi... En fins, que al final, lo termino hoy, teniendo examen la semana que viene...

Siento mi tardanza... ¡Pero recuerden que nunca me olvidaré de los fics que tengo colgados! Puedo tardar la eternidad en subirlos, pero lo hago.

Y ya, sin liarme en lo que me pasó en el viaje que no encontrase tiempo para terminar y meterme en internet, les dejo con el capítulo, que he intentado que sea consistente para gratificaros de alguna manera su paciencia y lectura ^^

PD: No hace falta que haga disclaimer... ¿verdad? ¿Quién no conoce ya el universo Aoyama y su explotación a DC? xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Los visitantes de Tokio**_

Los príncipes veían asombrados a quien acababa de llegar, presumiblemente junto a Ran.

La que se sintió aludida por el comentario que lanzó le miraba atravesadamente. – ¡No te burles Shinichi! Quería que se sorprendiesen.

- Y lo has conseguido… - Comentaron los aludidos a la vez, terminando mirándose de reojo.

Ran sonrió victoriosa. - ¿Lo ves? – Le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

El recién llegado rodó los ojos ante la forma tan infantil en la que se comportó su acompañante. - ¿Qué tal, Hattori, Toyama?

- Bien… - Contestó la chica de la coleta.

- Tirando… - Respondió por otro lado el moreno.

- ¿Ya se han confesado? – Preguntó como si no fuese la cosa la chica de cabello largo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados ante la pregunta. Cuando la analizaron palabra por palabra, y al entender que no guardaba otro significado del que en verdad significaba. Gritaron con un color rojizo adornando sus rostros. – ¡Pero qué dices!

Ran se llevó un dedo al mentón. – Creo que eso es un no…

Shinichi no podía parar de reír. Se acercó al moreno y le dio unos toques en la espalda. – Vamos, vamos amigo. Ya deberíais de estar acostumbrados a que os lo pregunten. Cada vez que nos vemos, es la misma historia.

Heiji debía elegir bien las palabras para no llamar la atención. – Uno no puede acostumbrarse a que le pregunten eso…

- Si os confesáis ya no os lo preguntarán. – Comentó pícaramente.

- ¡Que no! – Gritó Kazuha, que había escuchado toda la conversación. – Nunca estaré con alguien como él. – Dijo con tanto odio que el moreno se sintió más culpable de lo que se podía sentir.

Ran y Shinichi se quedaron a cuadros al sentir el aura que había entre aquellos dos. Se miraron, preguntándose qué hacer.

- ¿Y si damos un paseo? – Comentó Ran intentando calmar los ánimos.

- Si. – Afirmó su amigo. – Hacía tiempo que no estábamos en Osaka. Podrían ser nuestros guías.

Los príncipes no podían creer su suerte… Simplemente no podían. ¿Cómo iban a ser guías de una ciudad que no conocían?

Toda aura de odio y culpabilidad había desaparecido en un instante, en esos momentos estaban asustados. Podrían descubrirles. O peor aún, pensar que estaban locos y encerrarlos.

Kazuha sonrió, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no poseía. – ¿Y si nos lo tomamos con calma y sólo paseamos?

Ran corrió hacia ella y la agarró del brazo. – Vamos. – Aceptó arrastrándola hacia delante.

La chica de Tokio iba hablando de cosas triviales, como los estudios, las competiciones de kárate, sus padres y sus amigos de la ciudad, y Kazuha intentaba retener toda la información. Hasta que llegó el tema "Shinichi". Ran contaba emocionada todas las actividades que habían hecho juntos y los diferentes lugares hacia donde la había llevado junto a él a causa de sus casos.

Kazuha podía ser de otro mundo y de otra época, pero no era tonta. - ¿Habéis compartido cama? – Preguntó casualmente, pero sabiendo que le podía devolver lo que le hizo en cuanto se encontraron.

Al escuchar eso, a Ran se le subieron los colores, y de sus orejas casi salían humo. - ¿Co… Cómo se te ocurre? – Le reprochó. Miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraban los chicos hablando, y volvió la vista hacia adelante, con la cabeza gacha. – U… Una vez… En un pueblo… No había habitaciones y tuvimos que dormir en una cama doble… - Kazuha la miró con los ojos como platos, lo había preguntado de broma, no se esperaba que hubiese acertado. - ¡Pe… Pero no pasó nada! Además… Ya había dormido antes con él mientras era Conan, aunque no sabía que era él… ¡No se lo digas a nadie! – Le imploró. – Si se entera mi padre, lo matará. Y si se entera la madre de Shinichi, en menos de cinco minutos preparará la boda. – Terminó con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Kazuha sonrió nerviosa. Conocía a Yukiko, y sabía que lo que decía su ahora amiga era una verdad como un templo. – Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – Dijo solemnemente. ¿Y a quién se lo iría a decir, si no conocía a nadie? – Entonces, ¿cómo va vuestra relación?

- No pasamos de algún que otro beso… - Susurró con un deje de tristeza y decepción. – Tengo la sensación de que cree que aún estoy molesta por el asunto Conan. – Se cruzó de brazos, molesta por abarcar ese asunto.

La princesa, como era de esperar, no conocía nada de ese asunto, pero si preguntaba cuando se suponía que lo tenía que saber, llamaría la atención bastante. - ¿Y lo estás? – Decidió que esa pregunta era la que más la podía acercar a saberlo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Se quejó. – Puede que en un principio si… No es fácil descubrir que tu mejor amigo ha sido encogido por el veneno de una organización y ha vivido por casi dos años en tu misma casa aparentando ser alguien quien no es. Ya sabes la historia…

Kazuha movió la cabeza en afirmación. – Claro, pero me encanta escucharla. ¡Es tan romántica! – Se atrevió a decir, pero la verdad era que quería conocerla. Todo le parecía bastante interesante.

Ran suspiró. - Le dejé de hablar por un tiempo, le evitaba… Hasta que una vez me llevó del instituto a rastras… ¡Técnicamente me secuestró! – Se quejó, pero a continuación mostró una sonrisa melancólica. – En el parque donde siempre jugábamos de pequeños, se me confesó y nos dimos nuestro primer beso bajo el atardecer. Aunque… Creo que su intención era llevarme al restaurante donde sus padres se comprometieron… Como intentó una vez cuando pudo volver a su cuerpo por un tiempo… - Rememoró con un tono rosado cubriéndole las mejillas.

La princesa miraba con ojos vidriosos de la emoción a la chica de Tokio. - ¡Qué bonito! – No pudo evitar a abrazarse a ella.

- Es como si fuese la primera vez que escuchas la historia. – Se quejó mientras intentaba respirar ante el fuerte e inesperado abrazo de su amiga.

- "Será porque lo es…" – Pensó mientras acababa el abrazo. – "Parece ser que este Shinichi es inseguro en las relaciones… Aunque bueno, el de mi mundo está comprometido desde niño, así que es diferente… ¿Me pregunto qué dirá cuando se lo cuente?" – No pudo evitar imaginarse a su amigo con el rostro rojo y rió con una sonrisa ahogada.

- ¿Kazuha? – La llamó su amiga. - ¿Estás bien?

La aludida la miró. – Si, ¿por qué?

- Porque pareces diferente… - Ante esa afirmación, la chica de la coleta no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. - ¿Te has peleado otra vez con Hattori?

Suspiró cansada. – No te preocupes Ran.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

Y sabía que podía contar con ella, lo sentía en su interior. Seguramente era la otra Kazuha la que le hacía sentir así. – Lo sé. – Le sonrió con dulzura. – Pero… Es algo personal… No lo entenderías…

Ran la miraba apenada… Fuese lo que fuese lo que le pasase, era algo muy importante. – Acaso… ¿Te confesaste y él no te ha contestado?

La princesa la miró molesta. - ¡No empieces otra vez! – Volvió a gritarle.

Ran rió, y Kazuha entendió que lo hizo para que el aura de tristeza desapareciese de ella. La empujó juguetonamente mientras sonreía, le hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de conversaciones de chicas en su mundo. Tener a Ran como amiga podía haber sido bastante divertido, si no fuese por las circunstancias que les rodeaban en su verdadero hogar.

Por otro lado, a unos metros de las chicas, era Kudo quien no paraba de hablar de los casos en los que se había hecho partícipe, alardeando ante su rival con la intención de hacerlo rabiar. El príncipe ya sabía quién era ese amigo y rival con el que tanto le comparaban en esos momentos; y no podía ser más irónico, pues en su mundo, él se convertiría en rey, y por lo tanto, en su mayor rival en la guerra.

- Hattori, ¿me estás escuchando?

El aludido, sumido en sus pensamientos, dio un brinco por el susto, poniéndose directamente en alerta. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que su amigo le miraba sin comprender lo que había pasado, carraspeó con nerviosismo. – Sí… Si perdona. Ibas por el señor Yamamoto, que había simulado su propia muerte para matar a una por una a sus ex esposas.

- A decir verdad, ya había terminado de hablarte de ese caso.

- Ah… Lo siento, estaba algo distraído.

- No hace falta que lo jures… ¿Pensando en tus riñas con Toyama?

Heiji se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta. – Más o menos…

Shinichi suspiró cansado. – Qué novedad…

El moreno le miró de reojo. - ¿Y ese sentido irónico?

- ¿Por qué va a ser? – Respondió con otra pregunta. – Porque no es la primera vez que se pelean, y tampoco será la última. Es un círculo vicioso en el que estamos atrapados sin poder hacer nada…

Heiji no respondió, pero sabía que el chico de Tokio estaba equivocado, pero tampoco le iba a desviar de su error. No podía decirle el motivo de tanto odio acumulado, sobre todo por ella.

- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido con los casos? – Cambió de tema al ver a su amigo con esa aura de culpabilidad que tenía desde que se los encontraron. - ¿Algo nuevo?

El príncipe de Ushala se tensó ante la pregunta. No conocía ningún caso que hubiese hecho su otro yo. – "Si al menos tuviese también su memoria además de su cuerpo…" – Pensó con desesperación. – Pues bien… Nada fuera de lo normal…

El detective del este se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, hecho que puso más nervioso al príncipe. - ¿Nada fuera de lo normal? ¡Pero si hace dos días demostraste que el culpable de los asesinatos de los políticos de Osaka era un propietario de hotel descontento con la regulación! Ayer estuve pendiente para no cogerte el teléfono y que no me lo restregases por la cara. Hasta estaba temiendo encontrarnos hoy…

- Ya… Bueno… He tenido otras preocupaciones… Finalizar las clases, la final de kendo… - Suspiró con resignación para luego sonreír con circunstancia. – No he tenido mucho tiempo para restregarte mi triunfo.

Shinichi le miró fijamente, y el príncipe no le apartó la mirada. Heiji sabía, por su mirada, que no podría engañar fácilmente a su supuesto amigo, habiendo escuchado que era una de las mejores mentes detectivescas que había. Ni siquiera él se creía sus mentiras. Aunque no lo eran del todo.

- ¡Hattori! ¡Shinichi! – Miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a las chicas paradas, mirando hacia ellos. Cuando terminaron de acercarse, Ran continuó hablando. - ¿Vamos al puesto de takoyaki donde siempre nos llevan? Ya es casi la hora de comer.

El detective del este miró el reloj de pulsera. – Es verdad… Se ha pasado la mañana volando. Y ahora que me fijo… - Se llevó una mano al estómago. – Me están rugiendo las tripas…

Su novia rodó los ojos, cansada. – Siempre igual. Incluso hablando de los casos te olvidas hasta de comer.

- ¿Vamos? Me muero de hambre. – Se quejó la chica de la coleta. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

- Toyama… - La aludida se detuvo y giró la cabeza, viendo a su enemigo detenido mirando a la pareja de Tokio, quien la veía extrañada. - ¿No es por ahí? – Terminó Shinichi de decir señalando con la mano la calle de la derecha.

Heiji la miró con apuro, y ella pensó con toda la rapidez que pudo una excusa por su error. – Eh… Si… Lo que pasa es que iba a ir por un camino diferente.

Ran miró a Shinichi, y él a ella, para luego mirar de nuevo a su amiga. – Si el único camino que hay para llegar es este.

Kazuha estaba de los nervios. – Co… ¡Correcto! – Gritó Heiji. – Kazuha lo ha hecho para comprobar que se acordaban. ¿Verdad Kazuha? – La miró con bastante apuro.

- ¡Me has descubierto! – Confirmó igual de apurada que su contrincante.

Sus dos amigos les miraban confundidos. – De acuerdo… - Shinichi decidió zanjar el asunto. – Entonces, vamos a comer algo. Y para que vean que nos acordamos, Ran nos guía.

La aludida le miró con enfado. - ¡No te pases! – Se quejó. - ¡Tú has venido más veces que yo!

El detective se adelantó mientras reía, y Ran le seguía reclamándole. Los dos príncipes se quedaron atrás. Kazuha les miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras que Heiji lo hacía confundido por la familiaridad que podían llegar a tener.

Mientras tanto, en su verdadero hogar, Ran y Aoko se encontraban caminando entre las tiendas del improvisado campamento. Todos los soldados, sin excepción, saludaban a la prometida del príncipe, y ella devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa amable, pero nunca olvidando la preocupación por el paradero de su amigo.

- Aoko, ¿podrías indicarme dónde sucedió?

La aludida se quedó pensativa ante la petición de su protegida y amiga. – No sé si es buena idea… Nos acercaremos demasiado al campamento de Ishral, y al rey no le hará mucha gracia.

Ran la miró con ojos suplicantes. – Por favor… - Vio la duda en sus ojos y suspiró cansada. – Está bien… - La guardaespaldas sonrió al ver que Ran cambiaba de idea. – Tendré que ideármelas para encontrar el camino.

Aoko se quedó blanca al ver cómo Ran se iba por su cuenta a los límites del campamento. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con las miradas piadosas de sus compañeros de batalla. Todos en el reino de Ushala sabían que si algo se le metía en la cabeza a Ran Mouri, lo hacía sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir. Suspiró derrotada, ella era la encargada siempre que sacarla de los fregados en los que se metía. Salió corriendo tras ella al percatarse de que había salido de su campo de visión.

La prometida del príncipe se encontró con "la zona 0" abarrotada de magos, tanto de su reino como el del enemigo, estudiando el terreno con varios hechizos. Iba a acercarse más cuando un cuerpo se puso ante ella. Disgustada por la intromisión ante su propósito, miró hacia el rostro de quien había osado a detenerla, paralizándola completamente.

Unos ojos azules, cansados, la miraban con advertimiento. – Le aconsejo que no de un paso más, señora, podría resultar herida.

Ella únicamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, viendo como el muchacho, de su misma edad, se giraba y caminaba hacia una mesa en el borde del círculo, justo a la mitad entre los dos campamentos.

Aquél rostro era igual, pero pudo distinguir varias diferencias con respecto al que ella recordaba. Lo había visto de soslayo, pero se fijó bastante bien.

Aoko, que había visto lo sucedido desde la lejanía, se acercó a ella con apuro y bastante agitada. - ¡Ran! ¿Estás bien? ¡No te habrá hecho nada!

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces para despertar de su ensoñación. - ¡Sí! Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no me ha tocado. – Le sonrió a su amiga para volver su vista al chico, que estaba concentrado en algunos libros bastantes voluminosos. - ¿Quién es?

La chica de cabello alborotado bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos. – Es el teniente Kaito Kuroba, también conocido como el mago Kaito Kid.

Ran la miró sorprendida. - ¿El tan talentoso mago que ya a los siete años sabía realizar la magia de uno con cincuenta años de experiencia?

Su amiga asintió. – Y el guardaespaldas de la princesa Kazuha Toyama.

Sus facciones se relajaron, incluso soltó una risa casi inaudible, sólo para su acompañante. – Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan molesta. – Aoko volvió a mirarla sin entender sus palabras. – Es quien detuvo tu golpe. – La chica arrugó la nariz cual niña pequeña molesta al escuchar algo que no le gustaba. – Parece bastante cansado… - Comentó en un susurro.

Aoko volvió a mirarle, y efectivamente, cada dos por tres se llevaba los dedos hacia los párpados para masajearlos y evitar el sueño que le venía encima. En cuanto sus ojos azules se clavaron en su dirección, ella volvió a voltear la cabeza. - ¿A quién le importa lo que le ocurra? Ese presuntuoso… - Pero se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que se encontraba sola. Buscando a su protegida, vio, asustada, que se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba él. – Oh vamos… ¡Ran!

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que no dormís? – Le preguntó nada mas detenerse ante la mesa donde se encontraba el mago.

Levantó de nuevo la cabeza de su lectura, viendo a la dama y a la chica mandona llegar a su lado. Las miró bastante extrañado. - ¿Sois gemelas?

Ran negó con la cabeza. – No me cambiéis de tema, por favor.

Kaito suspiró. - ¿Acaso importa que duerma? Tenemos que traer a los príncipes de vuelta.

- ¿Y su bienestar? – Cuestionó Ran. – No creo que a la princesa Kazuha le alegre saber que su guardaespaldas no ha dormido ni comido en condiciones únicamente por traerla de vuelta. – Sintió la penetrante mirada del mago. – Quiero decir, es muy noble por su parte hacer todo lo posible por traerlos de vuelta, pero, ¿a costa de su salud?

Kaito iba a replicar, pero una voz le detuvo. Una voz calmada que sorprendió a Ran y la hizo girar la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía. – La señora tiene razón. – El capitán del ejército se acercó a ellos y se quedó junto a las chicas. – No duermes desde que desaparecieron, y casi no comes. Tienes que descansar y reponer fuerzas.

El teniente bufó molesto. – Me encuentro bien. No tengo tiempo para dormir ni atragantarme con un banquete.

Aoko lo miraba cada vez más exasperada. ¿Qué clase de ser extraño era que no comía ni dormía? Golpeó la mesa con las manos, haciendo que todos la mirasen. - ¿Cómo no vas a tener tiempo? ¡El día es enorme! Puedes dedicarle a la comida y a la almohada parte de tu maldito tiempo. – Rodeó la mesa y se encaró a él. – Además, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que la rapidez en la magia no irá a ninguna parte? Si te apresuras y estás tan cansado que parece que tienes veinte cañones atados a los ojos, a ver cómo consigues traerlos de vuelta, mago de pacotilla. – Kaito la miraba sorprendido y paralizado, quería replicar, pero por mucho que moviese la boca, no salía ningún sonido. Su compañera de profesión le señaló con el dedo. – Ahora, lo que vas a hacer, es irte al campamento a darte un atracón de comida, y luego irás a tu tienda a dormir. Y yo… - Su dedo se señaló a ella misma. – Me voy a encargar de que cumples.

Ran miraba a su amiga sorprendida, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera. Aunque, conociendo la debilidad que tenía desde pequeña, tampoco tenía que sorprenderla mucho.

Mientras, el superior del mago intentaba esconder una sonrisa divertida para ahorrarse réplicas de su amigo. No se podía ver todos los días al famoso mujeriego y pervertido del reino paralizado ante una mujer.

Cuando Kaito se sobrepuso de la sorpresa, sonrió pícaramente. - ¿Me está ofreciendo una cita, señorita Nakamori?

En ese momento era el turno de ella de quedarse paralizada y sin saber qué decir. Su piel blanca comenzó a teñirse de rojo y lo miró furibunda. Él únicamente sonreía con autosuficiencia. - ¡No seas idiota! ¿Quién querría invitarte a una cita?

- Te podría dar una lista. – Ante el tuteo de ella, él no iba a ser menos y comenzó a hacerlo también.

Aoko hizo una mueca de asco. – Las mujeres de tu reino están más locas de lo que creía. – Le cogió del brazo y tiró de él, arrastrándolo con ella hasta ponerse frente al chico que estaba con ellos. – Capitán Kudo, pido permiso para entrar en su campamento.

Shinichi miró a su amigo con una sonrisa, para luego volver a mirar a la chica. – Concedido.

Kaito le miró con cara de pocos amigos. – Traidor…

- Es por tu bien Kaito. – Dijo calmadamente mientras veía cómo era arrastrado por la joven. – Relájate y comienza con tu trabajo cuando estés descansado. – Cuando se perdieron de vista, volvió a hablar. – Tiene bastante genio tu guardaespaldas.

Ran también miraba hacia donde se habían perdido los chicos. – Si, bueno… Desde pequeña su debilidad siempre ha sido comer y dormir. Supongo que se habrá puesto así por eso…

- Si cocinabas tú, no me extraña que una de sus obsesiones sea la comida…

Ran lo miró con los ojos desorbitados en cuanto escuchó lo que dijo. - ¿Cuándo…?

- Sé que eres tú desde que entraste en la tienda donde discutíamos junto a la reina Shizuka.

- ¿Y no dijiste nada? – Se molestó bastante ante la parsimonia de él. Ella nerviosa por saber si la reconocería, y se enteraba de que la había reconocido nada más verla.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Recuerda que, supuestamente, no nos conocemos, nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

La chica bajó la mirada, entristecida por la verdad. – Cierto, siento mi tono de voz de hace unos momentos.

Comenzaron a escuchar murmullos en el campamento de Ishral y se giraron para observar. – Debo irme, antes de que se arme un escándalo porque esté tu guardaespaldas mandando a mi teniente. – Sonrió y le tomó de la mano. Se inclinó y se la besó sin apartar sus ojos de ella, al igual que ella no pudo apartarlos desde que sintió el contacto. – Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Ran.

Deslizó su mano hasta romper el contacto, rompiendo también el contacto de sus miradas. – Lo mismo digo, Shinichi. – Dijo en cuanto él se viró y se marchó hacia el campamento. La pregunta que se le paseaba en esos momentos por la cabeza a la chica era, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si no estuviesen sus reinos en guerra?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Como ven, hay más Shinichi y Ran que nada, pues me apetecía dedicar un capi sobre ellos ^^ (Y parece relleno... pero este capi es esencial en el fic... ¿o no? jejejeje)

Ya en el siguiente (Que será dentro de unos meses como siga así xD) Intentaré que haya algo de acción, que la tengo abandonada a la pobre...

PD: He hecho una corrección minúscula en una palabra, que gracias a Lady Paper que se dio cuenta, me he dado cuenta que no puedo escribir a las 2 y media de la mañana y subir el capítulo de sopetón... La próxima vez me esperaré a haber dormido xD La corrección, era "concedido" en vez de "concebido" tal como tenía antes... xD Y en vez de dejarlo como estaba... Preferí corregir esta cagada monumental ^^ De nuevo gracias Lady Paper ^^


	10. 9 Y los que faltaban

Habrá gente que no se lo crea, pero sí, hay actualización del fic (¿Fiesta?)

Me dejo de disculpas, que seguro que están cansados de leerlas, y les dejo con lo que importa

PD: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito son de Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo les hago sufrir un poco más de lo que ya hace Aoyama jejeje

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Y los que faltaban…**_

Los príncipes y sus nuevos amigos, aunque no deberían llamarlos así ya que sentían que se conocían desde siempre, salieron del restaurante cuando terminaron de comer. El sol se estaba poniendo, haciendo que la ciudad se colorease con tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

- ¡Qué bien que he comido! – Exclamó el moreno mientras se estiraba después de estar varias horas sentado. – Nunca había probado algo así antes.

- Hattori… - El aludido miró a sus acompañantes. Su enemiga le miraba con reproche, y los de Tokio extrañados. – Fuiste tú quien nos trajiste aquí la primera vez que vinimos a Osaka.

- Ci… - El príncipe había metido la pata, otra vez. – Cierto, pero como no venía desde hace tiempo, me ha parecido que era la primera vez que comía aquí.

Kudo lo miró fijamente, y Heiji no podía evitar pensar que sospechaba, sin equivocarse. – Bueno… - Miró el reloj. – Se está haciendo tarde. Ran, ¿te acompaño hasta el hotel?

- ¿No vas a dejar que te acompañe? – Se quejó la karateka.

- Es peligroso. – Dijo tajante su novio.

- ¡Qué va a ser peligroso Kid! Otra cosa es que no te caiga bien…

Al escuchar a Ran, los dos príncipes se miraron sorprendidos para luego mirar a su pareja de amigos. - ¿Kid? – Preguntó la ojiverde. – ¿Te refieres a…?

- Kaito Kid, por supuesto. – Afirmó Ran con una sonrisa. – Es un mago fabuloso. – Dijo risueña con las manos juntas.

- ¿Fabuloso? ¿Ese ladrón? – Si a Shinichi aún no le había explotado la vena de la frente, poco le faltaba.

- No te pongas así. – Le picó. – Sólo estás molesto porque en estos años no has conseguido atraparlo ni conocer su identidad. Es el único criminal que se te resiste.

- Si, pero Hattori, Hakuba y yo siempre le dejamos en jaque. – Atacó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Pero les falta el mate, ¿no? – Contraatacó su novia para molestarlo, consiguiendo el efecto deseado.

La sonrisa de Shinichi se tiñó en molestia. – Todo a su tiempo. – Miró al moreno, que no había dicho nada en ningún momento. - ¿Estás preparado para atrapar a ese ladrón?

Kid, el guardaespaldas de la princesa de Ishral y segundo de su ejército, en ese mundo era un ladrón. Y él era el encargado de capturarlo. Miró a su compañera de mundo y vio duda en su rostro, para luego ver que le miraba a él y, al verse descubierta, giró rápidamente el rostro con orgullo. Finalmente iba a contestar a su rival, pero algo le detuvo.

- Quiero ir a verlo. – Dijo tajante la chica de la coleta.

Todos se le quedaron mirando – Me niego. – Dijo también cabezota el detective del este.

- Vamos Kudo, ¿por qué no? – Sonrió. – Ran también quiere ir, además, a Heiji no le importa, ¿verdad Heiji?

Al escuchar eso le entró un temblor por toda la espina dorsal. Era lógico que Kazuha quisiese ir, después de todo, era su amigo en su mundo. Y la mirada que le echó, tan penetrante, le amedrentaba. Pero ya estaba cansado de ese juego de miradas de odio que tenía con la princesa, así que se armó con toda su fuerza de voluntad y guardó toda su culpa muy dentro de él.

Forzó la mirada, sin separarla de la ojiverde. – No sé… ¿Y si estorbáis?

Eso Kazuha no se lo esperaba, para nada. Sabía perfectamente que, por su culpabilidad, Heiji estaba indefenso ante ella. Pero ese cambio tan repentino la dejó fuera de juego. La mirada que le estaba echando, pronto iba a hacer que perdiese los papeles y que se sonrojase, y no sabía por qué iba a hacer que le ocurriese eso. – A… - La verdad, es que le había molestado bastante lo que había dicho entre líneas el moreno. - ¡Ahou! – Explotó. - ¿Me estás llamando estorbo?

No sabía por qué, pero una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios. Algo dentro de él le decía que eso era bastante divertido, ver a la chica de la coleta molesta por esas tonterías. Y le estaba gustando. – Eres tú la que se quiere meter en medio de una captura de un ladrón. – Se cruzó de brazos.

No sabía por qué le seguía el juego al moreno, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que siguiese, y no iba a desobedecerlo. - ¡No voy a meterme en medio! Sólo voy a observar. O-B-S-E-R-V-A-R. ¿Comprendes? O quieres un diccionario para que veas su significado.

- ¡No necesito ningún diccionario, baka!

Los ojiazules los miraban con una sonrisa. – Parece que ya han vuelto a ser los que eran. – Comentó Ran.

Su novio asintió. – O al menos en parte. – Dijo con un deje de misterio que confundió a la chica.

En un mundo paralelo, una mujer se llevaba miradas asesinas por parte de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraba a su paso. Y no era para menos, era conocida como la guardaespaldas de la futura reina del país vecino, y como guinda del pastel, el país con el que estaban en guerra.

Algunos soldados caminaban amenazantes hacia ella con la mano apoyada en la espada, pero una mirada del ojiazul que la acompañaba les frenaba, confundiéndolos.

- Y bien, ¿dónde está tu tienda? – Preguntó la chica deteniéndose, ignorando las miradas de las mujeres guerreras del campamento.

- ¿No deberíamos conocernos mejor antes de entrar en materia? – Dijo con un tono sensual acercándose a su oído desde su espalda.

Aoko tembló ante la cercanía de su enemigo, y como reacción, se separó de él con la misma agilidad que un felino, elevando el brazo para mostrar la separación que debería haber entre ellos. – No vuelvas a hacer eso, Kid.

- ¿Por qué? – Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras que la guardaespaldas se hacía hacia atrás, viendo a su alrededor las miradas sorprendidas que les lanzaban sus enemigos.

- Tus subordinados te están mirando, ¿sabes?

- No, nos están mirando a los dos. – Aprisionó a la chica contra el palo que sujetaba a una tienda, dejando menos de un metro de separación.

"¿Por qué no podía contra él? Otra persona se hubiera ganado una tajada de su espada, ¿por qué contra él no tenía fuerzas?" – Entonces se le encendió la bombilla, mirándole enfurecida. – Deja de hacer eso.

- ¿Qué hago? – Siguió sonriendo mostrando sus dientes.

- Embrujarme.

Kaito dejó de sonreír para mostrar asombro en su faz. Después de compartir miradas y estudiarla, iba a hablar pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Kaito, deja tranquila a Nakamori. – El aludido se giró, viendo al capitán del ejército a pocos metros de ellos. - ¡Escuchadme todos y corred la voz! La guardaespaldas del príncipe de Ushala tiene permiso para estar en nuestro campamento. – La señaló y animó a que se acercase. Ella, dudando al principio, hizo lo que se le pidió. – Mientras tengamos un objetivo en común, cuanto más nos ayudemos mejor. La señorita Nakamori se encargará de que Kid descanse y coma. A Ushala tampoco le interesa que la búsqueda se paralice si el mago que se encarga de ello se enferma por agotamiento.

Los soldados murmuraban sorprendidos, aunque comenzaron a alejarse para hacer sus quehaceres. Pero Aoko no pudo evitar sentir que la atravesaban con la mirada.

Mirando hacia la dirección de donde venía ese sentimiento, vio a mujeres que la miraban con odio y resentimiento. – No se preocupe.

Miró hacia el capitán Kudo. – No estoy preocupada. – Dijo con orgullo. – Sé cuidarme las espaldas.

Shinichi sonrió. – No lo dudo. No creo que los Hattori la hayan elegido para proteger al príncipe heredero si no supiese cuidarse usted misma.

- Pero… - Volvió a mirar hacia las que la mataban con la mirada. – Sólo por casualidad… ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

- Bueno… - Se cruzó de brazos, algo divertido por la situación. – Kid es un galán rompecorazones, y las mujeres del reino suspiran por él.

Aoko le miró con una mueca de disgusto. – Las mujeres de Ishral están chifladas.

Shinichi no dijo nada del comentario, pero si le pareció curioso. – Por ello, seguramente se están muriendo de envidia en estos momentos, ya que será la encargada de procurar que descanse. Lo que conlleva a estar a su lado más de cinco minutos. Lo que ellas no han conseguido hacer por mucho que se sobrepasen con él. – Terminó con una sonrisa graciosa.

Observó el rostro de la chica, quien se parecía mucho a Ran. - ¿Cree que lo soportará?

Aoko le miró, confusa. - ¿Soportar?

- Las miradas de odio, los cuchicheos, y estar junto a Kid. Por lo que he podido apreciar, no se lleva muy bien con él.

- No voy a echarme atrás, capitán. – Dijo con seguridad. – No me importan las miradas que matarían si pudiesen ni que me critiquen. Es algo con lo que puedo lidiar. He sido entrenada para eso. Pero no se confunda, mi trabajo es proteger a Ra… A la prometida del príncipe Hattori, no estaré siguiendo al mago todo el tiempo. Sólo procuraré que tenga la fuerza suficiente para traer de vuelta al heredero de Ushala.

Kudo asintió. – Lo entiendo, y no pretendo que deje de proteger a la dama por Kaito. Pero permítame recordarle que fue usted quien me pidió permiso para mangonear a mi teniente.

- Creo que a ningún bando le interese que el mago con mayor categoría de por aquí enferme, como bien le dijo a sus hombres, ¿verdad?

- ¿Con que soy el mago con mayor categoría? – Kaito apareció de repente detrás de Aoko, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se girase para mirarlo. Una sonrisa de orgullo y superioridad estaba dibujada en su rostro. – Me halagas.

La guardaespaldas le miró furibunda. – No te lo creas tanto. Siempre puede haber alguien más poderoso que tú, y estoy deseando que llegue el día que te de una lección. Pero será mejor que te cuides las espaldas Kuroba, porque en cuanto no te necesite, no tendré piedad de ti y yo misma de mataré.

- Estaré esperándolo. Pero mientras, tendrás que portarte bien conmigo y cuidarme. – Se acercó tanto a ella que lo separaban pocos centímetros.

Aoko sentía que su espacio era invadido, y no era para menos. Pero no se podía alejar porque tras ella, a menos de un metro, se encontraba el capitán Kudo. Debía controlar la situación como fuese ante ese mago de mirada pervertida, pero sobre todo inteligente. – Si te sigues acercando más, no esperaré y sacaré mi espada ahora mismo.

- Si me matas, no podrás recuperar al príncipe.

- Hay otras maneras de usar una espada. – Dijo con picardía. - ¿Necesitas las piernas para hacer tus conjuros? – La sonrisa del mago no desapareció. – Será mejor que te muevas antes de que me desespere. – Comenzó a caminar. – No tengo mucha paciencia.

La sonrisa de Kaito desapareció y vio cómo se iba la chica ante las miradas asesinas de las soldados.

- Si no lo veo no lo creo.

El mago miró a su amigo, quien sonreía divertido. – Nakamori te da miedo.

- No seas ridículo. – Se cruzó de brazos seriamente. – No le tengo miedo a esa niña tonta.

- No es eso lo que dicen tus ojos. – Se acercó a su amigo. – Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo tu rostro no muestra lo que en verdad sientes.

Kaito se quedó unos segundos en silencio. – Será mejor que vaya antes de que las mujeres maten a Nakamori y Ushala se nos eche encima. – Dijo mientras se giraba e iba por donde se fue la chica de ojos azules.

Ya era de noche en el mundo donde los príncipes se encontraban atrapados, y sin ninguna pista de cómo volver a su mundo real.

Pero Kazuha no sentía que el día estuviese perdido. Había descargado parte de su ira en la discusión con Heiji y se sentía algo más liberada.

En esos momentos, se encontraba junto a Ran a las afueras de un edificio rodeado de gente. - ¿Y toda estas personas? – Cuestionó la princesa.

- Vamos Kazuha, sabes que son fans de Kid que quieren ver sus robos. Siempre es igual. – Contestó extrañada su amiga.

- Claro… Sólo me sorprendí de que hubiese tanta… - Siguió mirando a los alrededores. – "¿Tanta expectación causa Kaito?" – No pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida al recordarle.

FLASH BACK

Shinichi bajó de un salto del árbol y se colocó junto a su amiga. - ¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Imagino que en tus tonterías de siempre.

- ¡No son tonterías! – Dijo molesto el mago. – Yo pensaba en… Si existe algo más.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó curiosa la chica.

- En que si estamos solos, si es nuestro mundo el único que existe.

- Ya estamos otra vez. – Dijo Shinichi masajeándose la sien. – Lo que dicen los escritos antiguos de personajitos verdes que vienen en objetos volantes es una patraña, no existe.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? – Preguntó el guerrero mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

- En diferentes dimensiones. Gente como nosotros que viven mundos paralelos, con diferentes vidas que nosotros.

Princesa y guerrero miraron al chico como si estuviese loco. – Eso es más tonto que lo de los hombrecillos verdes. – Dijo Shinichi.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Tendré que pedirle disculpas cuando vuelva a casa… Tenía razón y nos burlamos de él… Nos lo va a echar en cara toda la vida… - Terminó temerosa por lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Dijiste algo Kazuha? – Cuestionó Ran al escuchar el murmullo.

- No nada. – Se apresuró a decir. Pero a los pocos segundos, alguien se chocó contra ella. - ¡Ay!

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo una voz arrepentida. – No me fijaba por dónde iba… ¿Te he hecho daño?

La princesa se sobó la zona golpeada del brazo y sonrió para dirigirse a la persona. – No te preocupes. – La miró. – No fue… - Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que estaba ante ella. – Nada…

Dentro del edificio, los dos detectives se las habían apañado para que el inspector Nakamori no les echase a patadas. Y gran parte fue gracias a Heiji, que sabía cómo manejar al hombre. No por nada le conocía desde pequeño y le había educado en el arte de la guerra junto con su hija, Aoko. O al menos, en su mundo.

- Este mundo no para de sorprenderme… No para de aparecer gente que conozco…

- ¿Decías algo Hattori? – Preguntó Shinichi al escuchar el murmullo de su amigo.

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió. No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. – No, nada. Sólo que ese ladrón no tiene nada que hacer con tanta seguridad.

- No te creas… - Suspiró cansado. – Siempre encuentra un método para robar, escapar y devolver la joya a las autoridades… ¡Es un maldito dolor de cabeza! – Se quejó.

- La pregunta es… ¿Por qué devolver la joya? – Se cuestionó más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

- Ya lo hemos hablado. – Suspiró cansado. – Parece que está buscando algo en particular que ni siquiera él sabe el qué. – Miró al moreno. - ¿Qué te ocurre Hattori?

El aludido le miró nervioso. - ¿A mí? Nada. – Intentó parecer convincente.

- Es como si… - Se quedó pensativo. – Fueses otro…

Heiji dejó de respirar por unos instantes. Si alguien descubría que no eran el Heiji y Kazuha de ese mundo, nunca podrían volver a su hogar. - ¿Cómo voy a ser otro? – Logró articular al fin. – No digas tonterías Kudo. – Rió.

- No eres tú mismo Hattori. – Reiteró sus creencias. – Y no me creo que estés así por tu pelea con Toyama. – Le observó detenidamente. – Incluso al nombrarla, tus ojos se oscurecen de culpa… Como si…

Pero no pudo continuar porque la luz del edificio se cortó. El inspector Nakamori gritaba por el walkie-talkie que nadie se moviese de su situación.

Pero Heiji sólo podía pensar en lo que le decía su compañero detective, y no sabía si darle las gracias al mago por la interrupción, o por el contrario quería que Kudo lo descubriese todo.

Unos sentimientos muy contradictorios, cierto, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien de lo que le sucedía. Y tenía la sensación de que el castaño era alguien en quien podía confiar, incluso su vida.

- ¡Hattori! – Escuchó a su compañero. - ¿Qué haces ahí pasmado? ¡Vamos a por él! – Dijo desde el dintel de la puerta. – Menos mal que aún funcionan las luces rojas de emergencia. – Comenzó a caminar, y el príncipe le siguió.

El ladrón, cómo no, había escapado, así que no había nada más que hacer allí.

Cuando llegaron donde habían quedado con las chicas, vieron que no estaban solas, pero el heredero al trono sabía perfectamente quiénes eran.

- ¡Ran! – Gritó Shinichi a pocos metros de las chicas.

La aludida se giró y sonrió. - ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Cuando llegó junto a ellas junto al moreno, se cruzó de brazos. – Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.

- Claro… Esa cara siempre la pones cuando se te ha escapado.

Los que acompañaban a las chicas se vieron con una sonrisa cómplice, la cual vio el moreno que no les había quitado la vista de encima.

- Por cierto Shinichi… ¿Tienes algún gemelo perdido y no me lo has dicho? – Cuestionó su chica para cambiar de tema.

El detective miró a sus nuevos acompañantes detenidamente. – Debería preguntarte lo mismo…

- ¿A que si? – Se entrometió Kazuha con una sonrisa divertida. – Podrían hacerse pasar por el otro sin problema.

- Bah, a ella se le notaría enseguida. – Dijo el chico que estaba con las jóvenes desde que llegaron los detectives. – No está tan bien desarrollada.

A la joven que estaba con él le salió una vena en la frente. Y sin que nadie lo viese venir, le dio un golpe en la barriga que le hizo tener que agacharse.

Sonrió ante sus acompañantes como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. – Olvídense de este idiota. Es un placer conocer a los mejores detectives del Este y del Oeste. Soy Aoko Nakamori.

- ¿Nakamori? – Cuestionó Shinichi. – Así que eres la hija del inspector Nakamori.

La aludida asintió. – La misma. Y este idiota de aquí. – Señaló al chico que aún se quejaba del golpe. – Es Kaito Kuroba.

- Y… - Comenzó Heiji, la princesa se puso a su lado para procurar que no lo fastidiase. - ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes?

Kazuha rió ante la pregunta. – Te va a encantar… - Dijo en un susurro cantarín para que le escuchase el moreno.

- Somos amigos de la infancia. – Soltó en un suspiro resignado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si no hubiese más remedio? – Se quejó el mago.

- Porque aún no sé cómo te soporto. – Se encaró a él con los brazos sobre la cintura.

Mientras aquellos dos discutían, y Ran y Shinichi hablaban, los dos príncipes se miraron. - ¿Sorprendido?

- No debería… Pero es demasiada información para un día. Mis amigas de la infancia, son amigas de tus amigos de la infancia y viceversa. Y en nuestro mundo, Aoko se lleva a matar con Kid.

- Bueno… En este mundo no es que no se peleen de vez en cuando. – Rió.

Heiji rió junto a ella. – Estoy empezando a pensar que… - Pero se detuvo.

Su compañera le miró. - ¿El qué? No te lo calles ahora.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo. – No, no es nada. Déjalo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. 10 Cambios y demasiadas pistas

_**Capítulo 10: **__**Cambios y demasiadas pistas**_

Los seis amigos caminaban por las calles de Osaka tranquilamente hacia los hoteles de los visitantes.

- ¿Y hasta cuando se quedarán, Nakamori? – Preguntó la chica de Tokio.

- Pues… - Se quedó pensativa. – Hasta pasado mañana. Teníamos pensado ir mañana al parque de atracciones que abrieron hace poco.

- ¡Ah sí! – Exclamó. – ¡El Fantasy World!

El mago escuchaba la conversación de las chicas en silencio. Y deseaba en sus más adentros que su amiga no dijese lo que pensaba.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Gritó ilusionada la hija del inspector. - ¿Por qué no vamos los seis juntos?

Kaito suspiró derrotado. Dijo lo que temía.

Su amiga le miró y se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata. Su amigo, un día entero junto a detectives que querían echarle el guante. Ya tenía bastante con Saguru. – Aunque bueno… Seguro que tienen algo mejor que hacer que ir a un parque de atracciones. – Sonrió nerviosa.

- ¡Para nada! – Dijo Ran entusiasmada. - ¿Verdad Shinichi?

- Un parque de atracciones… - Se quedó pensativo.

- Que por supuesto, no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima. – Le reclamó su novia, sabiendo lo que le ocurría al detective en esos sitios.

El detective rió divertido, y Kaito sonrió disimuladamente ante el comentario.

Habían llegado al hotel del detective y la chica casi sin darse cuenta y se encontraban parados en la entrada.

- ¿Qué decís chicos? – Preguntó Ran girándose hacia sus callados amigos de Osaka. - ¿Vamos? Será divertido ir todos juntos. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Además, nosotros también nos vamos pasado mañana, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Los príncipes se miraron, dubitativos. Pasar más tiempo con alguien que puede darse cuenta del cambio, pero igualmente sentían que querían pasar más tiempo con ellos. Sonrieron y miraron a sus amigos. – Claro. – Dijeron a la vez, haciendo que se mirasen otra vez, sorprendidos.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó la castaña. – Entonces mañana quedamos en la estación central para ir todos juntos. ¿Les parece?

Los de Osaka asintieron cuando miraron a su amiga de nuevo. Pero Aoko estaba bastante preocupada. La había pifiado pero bien. ¿Cómo retractarse si había sido ella misma la que lo había propuesto?

Su amigo la miró y podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Sonrió, no por nada la conocía bastante bien. – Muy bien. – Confirmó. – Mañana a las nueve. – Aoko le miró sorprendida. ¿No estaba enfadado con la idea de pasar el día entero con unos detectives? – Nuestro hotel está aquí mismo, así que hasta mañana. – Se giró y se fue, dejando a su amiga alucinada atrás.

Cuando se le pasó la sorpresa, se giró y se despidió a toda prisa para alcanzar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Hemos quedado para mañana, como propusiste. – Dijo como si no fuese algo de otro mundo.

- Ya pero… Pensé que te escaquearías. Ya sabes, tú con Hattori y Kudo…

- No estoy molesto por eso. Puedo soportar un día con los detectives. Si no hago algo que llame la atención, no creo que sospechen de mí.

- Pero estás molesto… - Insistía su amiga. Él se mantuvo en silencio. – Kaito…

- No pasa nada. – Vio que su amiga le miraba preocupada, y él sonrió para tranquilizarla. – En serio. "Ya tendré más oportunidades." – Terminó pensando.

Los príncipes se habían despedido y caminaban hacia sus casas en silencio.

La chica le miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando. Cuánto desearía saber lo que estaba pensando.

Al final, se decidió en ser la primera en hablar. – Esto está mal. – El moreno la miró y ella continuó. – Me agradan, no lo voy a negar. Me gusta estar con Ran y Aoko, pero siento que les estoy mintiendo a todos.

Su acompañante asintió y volvió a mirar al frente. – Tienes razón.

- Deberíamos estar intentando encontrar la solución de la adivinación en vez de estar divirtiéndonos con los demás. Eso debería hacerlo nuestros otros yo que están en nuestro interior. – Concluyó tocándose el pecho.

- Cierto. – Confirmó el príncipe.

Su oponente, por un momento, sintió tristeza por sus palabras. – "¿Qué estás pensando Kazuha?" – Se recriminó.

- Pero… - Ella le volvió a mirar, y sin saber porqué, con una sensación de esperanza. – Creo que todo lo que nos está pasando es por una razón. Si seguimos estos acontecimientos, puede que descubramos cómo volver a casa. – Ya habían llegado a la casa de la chica de la coleta y se habían detenido, mirándose uno frente al otro. – Es demasiada casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado con nuestros amigos en este mundo.

Ella se quedó pensativa. – Crees que… ¿Todo es por voluntad de Himeko?

El moreno negó. – No lo sé. Ahora mismo, no estoy seguro de nada. – Sus ojos verdes se miraban fijamente. – Salvo de una cosa.

El corazón de Kazuha empezó a latir rápidamente. – "¿Por qué lates así? ¿Por qué?" – Se quejaba interiormente, pero sin poder apartar sus ojos de la intensa mirada de su enemigo.

Vio cómo la distancia entre ellos disminuía, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sintió cómo cogía su mano y la tapaba dulcemente entre las suyas. – He querido decirte esto desde hace días… - La mirada verde del detective del oeste mostraba dolor y tristeza. – Sé que no cambiará nada aunque te lo diga, pero… Lamento mucho haber matado a tu padre. – Quiso decirlo directo, sin irse por las ramas ni cambiar a palabras menos dolorosas. Si lo hacía, sentía que así nunca asumiría lo que hizo, y ella no se lo tomaría en serio.

Se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Nunca hubiera imaginado que le pediría perdón por lo que hizo, por lo que lo odiaba… - "¿Odiar?" Yo… - Se separó de él, pero no de forma brusca, sino lentamente. – Estoy cansada… - Se giró. – Venme a recoger mañana. – Y se adentró a su casa.

El príncipe se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, para luego de unos pocos minutos, irse con las manos en los bolsillos. – "¿Por qué no me ha gritado, tal y como esperaba?"

Kazuha le miraba escondida tras las cortinas de una ventana. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se estaba tocando la mano que minutos antes él tenía tomada. - ¿Qué… Me está pasando? – Cerró los ojos, frustrada. Con sólo unas palabras y su mirada clavada en ella, la había desarmado completamente. Tanto, que tuvo que huir de su presencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

También era de noche en los campamentos de los dos reinos en guerra.

Las antorchas ardían entre las tiendas, creando sombras danzantes sobre el terreno y poniendo en más alerta a los guardianes que protegían sus campamentos correspondientes.

Pero una figura encapotada eludía la seguridad y caminaba entre las tiendas de Ishral, observando todo lo que la rodeaba con tranquilidad.

Llegó hasta los límites del campamento, la zona donde se encontraba un gran círculo dibujado en el suelo, y se adentró en él. Observaba los postes mágicos con sumo interés, tocándolos para sentir el poder que tenían.

- Veo que tu reputación te precede. – Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia el campamento por donde había llegado, encontrándose una flecha apuntándola.

- No has tenido mucho cuidado. – Dijo su atacante. – Como cuando nos espiabas al capitán y a mí en las afueras del castillo.

La figura se quitó la capa que cubría su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Te diste cuenta que fui yo?

- Eres una bruja única, Himeko.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó. – Vas a hacer que me sonroje Kaito. – Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas. – No esperaba menos del mayor rompecorazones del reino.

El teniente obvió lo que dijo la bruja y prosiguió. – He estado estudiando tu magia sin descanso, y es muy diferente a la que antes había experimentado.

- Eso es porque soy única, como ya habías dicho. – Contestó bajando las manos.

- Pero también eres humana. – El teniente sonrió triunfal. – Y como todo humano, cometes errores. No has escondido tu presencia.

- Lo admito. – Levantó las manos y suspiró. – Pero dime… - Le miró con un brillo suspicaz, alarmando al mago y haciendo que tensase más la cuerda de su arco. - ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí, aparte de nosotros dos? – Aquello le dejó paralizado. Dejó volar todos sus sentidos y, efectivamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la bruja, ni siquiera los magos que estaban bajo su mando, o los soldados que estaban de guardia en los dos campamentos. – El único que me ha sentido, has sido tú. – Volvió a prestar atención a la chica, que caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los libros de conjuros. – No esperaba que tuvieses tanto poder mágico, y eso que me cubrí más que cuando les espiaba a Shinichi y a ti. Pero que voy a hacer… - Volvió a mirarle cuando terminó de ojear superficialmente los escritos. – Como has dicho, soy humana.

Una campana comenzó a sonar, haciendo que los dos magos mirasen hacia el campamento de Ushala. - ¡Es la bruja! ¡Está aquí! – Y ante ese anuncio, los dos campamentos se levantaron agitados.

Himeko suspiró cansada. – Al igual que esos guardias… ¿En serio creen que me quedaría aquí al escuchar que me han descubierto?

Un silbido pasó por su rostro y miró al mago, que estaba invocando otra flecha. - ¿En serio crees que te dejaré marchar como si nada?

- Mmm… - Le miró de arriba abajo, pensativa.

El círculo fue rodeado de soldados en cuestión de segundos. El rey Hattori, junto a la reina, Ran y Aoko aparecieron por el lado del campamento de Ushala, mientras que Shinichi se puso detrás de su teniente. En esos momentos, ellos dos eran los únicos que se encontraban en el centro.

- No tengo ganas de jugar contigo, guapo. – Sonrió.

- Aquí nadie está jugando, Himeko. – Dijo el rey Hattori.

La bruja se giró sin romper su sonrisa, dándole la espalda a su atacante, pero mirando de frente al rey. - ¿En serio Heizo? ¿Y lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos qué ha sido? ¿No has estado jugando a los soldaditos?

- ¡Todo porque tú lo comenzaste! – Estalló apuntándola con un dedo.

La faz de la bruja se ensombreció. – No te atrevas a decir que ha sido culpa mía. – Todo rastro de burla había desaparecido. Su voz era autoritaria, haciendo que todos los soldados se sintieran estremecer. – Todo esto ha ocurrido por tu mente obtusa.

El capitán de Ishral se inmiscuyó en la conversación. - ¿Qué quieres decir, Himeko?

La bruja volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda a un sorprendido rey. – Si hubiera dejado terminar… - Y se quedó en silencio.

Shinichi, viendo que no iba a terminar lo que iba a decir, decidió continuar. Pensando que así podría sacarle más información. - ¿Dónde están los príncipes?

Himeko le miró un largo tiempo. Todos dudaban que contestase a la pregunta, pero todo lo contrario, juntó las manos y una bola de luz se creó cuando las separó. Se elevó unos metros por encima de la chica, haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta que se detuvo y mostró lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos sus adorados herederos. – Se encuentran en un lugar donde pueden observar cómo hubiesen sido sus vidas si la guerra nunca hubiese existido… Más o menos. – Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Qué es lo que deben aprender? – Volvió a realizar la pregunta que lanzaron la última vez que se vieron, cuando hizo desaparecer a los dos jóvenes.

- Adivinenlo… - Dijo mientras su cuerpo se hacía más traslúcido.

Kaito, al ver que se marchaba, iba a lanzar una nueva flecha para detenerla, pero observó que si atravesaba a la bruja, como suponía, le daría a la guardaespaldas de la dama Mouri. – "¿Por qué siempre está donde no la llaman?" – Sus manos temblaron, sabía que debía disparar, pero si erraba… Todo lo que pudo hacer fue chasquear la lengua, frustrado, y bajó el arco junto con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo? – Gritó Shinichi.

Una sonrisa de burla se mostró en los labios de la chica antes de desaparecer completamente. – Ya he dado demasiadas pistas… - Se escuchó por los alrededores, como un eco. La bola que mostraba la imagen de los príncipes, desapareció en cuanto la voz lo hizo.

Cuando pudieron recomponerse, Shinichi y Hattori ordenaron volver a sus tiendas o a sus puestos, haciendo que se despejase el círculo mágico.

Los únicos que quedaron fueron el matrimonio Hattori, Ran, su guardaespaldas, el capitán Kudo y el teniente Kuroba, que no se había movido en ningún momento de su posición.

- Shizuka, vuelve a la tienda, por favor.

- Pero querido… - Intentó replicar ella.

- Vamos. – Se giró tomando a su esposa. – Mañana nos reuniremos, Kudo.

- Si, majestad. – Afirmó el capitán.

- ¿Ran? – Cuestionó el rey a la chica, haciendo ver que no los estaba siguiendo.

- Enseguida vamos, majestad. – Sonrió para tranquilizarle.

Hattori se fue, sabiendo que los chicos, aunque fuesen sus enemigos, no harían nada. Normalmente se hubiera quedado, pero lo que dijo la bruja le dio qué pensar, y debía meditarlo cuanto antes.

Aoko observaba al mago, entre confundida y enfadada. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Estalló, como esperaba su amiga. - ¡La tenías donde queríamos! ¡Estaba rodeada! – Se acercó más a él.

- Nakamori… - Intentó calmarla Shinichi, pero le fue inútil ya que no le dejó continuar.

- ¿Por qué no disparaste? – Terminó estando frente a él, con las manos en la cintura. – ¡La hubiéramos podido amenazar y los príncipes estarían con nosotros!

Kaito terminó mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que cualquier otra palabra se quedase encerrada en ella. Después de unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron toda una vida, el chico se giró, rompiendo el contacto de azul contra azul. – Me estoy preguntando lo mismo… - Y se marchó hacia su campamento, dejando a la chica paralizada donde estaba.

Ran y Shinichi se miraron por lo que acababan de presenciar, creyendo saber el por qué de las acciones del mago. El capitán terminó marchándose tras el mago, despidiéndose antes de Ran con la mirada.

La dama miraba a su amiga, que no se movía ni apartaba la vista por donde se había ido el chico. - ¿Aoko?

- Es tan confuso… - Consiguió articular, haciendo que Ran la mirara confusa. Ésta continuó hablando. – Puede parecer un idiota mujeriego, feliz de la vida y haciendo bromas, que al segundo puede estar serio y concentrado en lo que hace… Es como dos personas en una.

- Puede que una sea sólo apariencia.

Aoko miró a su amiga. - ¿Apariencia?

- Si, como una protección de lo que ocurre a su alrededor… O simplemente es que él es así. – Sonrió. - ¿Pero por qué te interesa cómo es?

Aoko se giró hacia su campamento. - ¡Vamos a dormir!

- ¡Aoko! – Le recriminó mientras la seguía.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Buenos días por la mañana! ¡Buenas tardes por la tarde! ¡Buenas noches por la noche!

(Dependiendo de la franja horaria, tómese el saludo deseado jejeje)

Cuando empecé el fic, nunca pensé que me costaría tanto continuarlo. ¡Pero parece que ahora se escribe sólo! (Sólo falta que esta de aquí tenga tiemop para maltratar a las teclas...)

Según mis cálculos, este iba a ser el antepenúltimo capítulo, pero desde anoche, que fue cuando terminé de escribirlo, creo que van a ser tres capis más para terminar (Si no se me ocurre ninguna idea más para hacerlo más largo, claro)

Chaito y nos leemos ;) Y por supuesto, espero que les esté gustando... jejeje


	12. 11 El galimatías

_**Capítulo 11:**__** El galimatías**_

Todos los hombres y mujeres importantes de los dos reinos se encontraban reunidos en la tienda de campaña del rey Hattori.

Los consejeros discutían los unos con los otros, mientras que sus superiores escuchaban en silencio, estudiando las distintas posibilidades que tenían.

La prometida del príncipe miraba a su antiguo amigo en secreto, observando su pose mientras pensaba. Su amiga la miró y suspiró al entender su mirada sonrojada.

Miró en dirección de su amiga y vio al teniente Kid, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, en una pose que denotaba que no le importaba lo que estaban discutiendo.

El rey Hattori se encontraba con los dedos cruzados ante su rostro, rememorando una y otra vez lo que le dijo la bruja. – Mente obtusa… - Dijo pensativo, haciendo que todos se quedasen en silencio. - ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?

Sus consejeros se miraron los unos a los otros, y el que tenía más trato con el rey, habló. – No tiene por qué pensar en eso, majestad. Esa insolente sólo ha estado jugando con nosotros para despistarnos y hacer que no recuperemos al príncipe.

Toda la tienda estaba en silencio. Shizuka miraba a su marido, preocupada. Durante toda la noche había estado dando vueltas de una punta a otra de su tienda cuando pensaba que ella estaba dormida.

- ¿Por qué preocuparse por lo que diga una bruja que sólo quiere divertirse? – Dijo otro consejero.

- Esa bruja sabe muy bien lo que hace. – Dijo por primera vez Kaito, haciendo que todos le mirasen, pero él no cambió de posición a como estaba en un principio. – Y quiere que descubramos lo que quiere.

- Por su comportamiento de anoche… - Continuó hablando Kudo. – Y cómo cambió su expresión cuando el rey Hattori dijo que todo fue por su culpa… Creo que se siente algo culpable por lo que está pasando, aunque parezca todo lo contrario. – Miró hacia el reino de Ushala, y por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la dama Mouri, haciendo que ella rompiese el contacto con un rubor mayor en sus mejillas.

- No creo que tenga muchos remordimientos. – Soltó otro de los consejeros de Ushala.

- La hemos culpado de comenzar una guerra, si no tuviese remordimientos, no creo que soltase todo lo que dijo anoche. – Respondió Kaito mordazmente.

- ¿Acaso la está defendiendo? – Preguntó sorprendido el consejero.

- ¿Quién querría comenzar una guerra y cargar con las muertes de personas? – Kaito le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, en esos momentos eran los únicos que hablaban, y los que los rodeaban escuchaban la discusión muy atentos.

- ¡Sólo una chiflada que quería ver el fin de nuestros reinos! Todo para divertirse.

- Eso no tiene sentido. – Objetó el capitán Kudo. Tenía un brazo rodeando su cuerpo y la otra mano apoyaba el mentón – ¿Entonces por qué no observar desde lejos nuestra destrucción? – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. - ¿Por qué llevarse a los príncipes?

- ¡Ya lo he dicho! – Gritó exasperado el hombre. - ¡Está loca!

Shinichi se quedó pensativo y miró a Kaito. - ¿Teniente?

El aludido negó con la cabeza. – Puede que cambie de humor muy repentino, pero no está loca. Tuve la ocasión de estudiarla detenidamente anoche.

- ¡Están a favor de la bruja! – Les acusó señalando con el dedo.

- Juujiro. – El aludido miró a su rey, que miraba a sus oponentes impasibles. – Cálmate y siéntate.

El consejero, que no se había dado cuenta que se había levantado de su asiento por la acalorada disputa, se sentó, pero no quería dejarlo así. – Pero majestad. Kid tuvo la oportunidad de dispararle y no lo hizo. ¡La dejó escapar!

El mago le miraba con la cara de póquer, pero no le contestó a la ofensa. Sus ojos azules pasearon por toda la mesa hasta encontrarse con unos ojos en particular, que desde hacía bastante tiempo sentía que le sondeaban. Cuando se dio cuenta, quien le observaba dejó de mirarlo, girando la cabeza rápidamente.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo Aoko?" – Se reprendió mentalmente. – "¡No te sonrojes!"

La chica escuchó cómo una silla era arrastrada, pero no quiso girarse para observar. - ¡Eso! ¡Escapa! – Vio que el consejero que había comenzado la disputa sonrió triunfal y se giró de nuevo hacia el mago, viendo que se marchaba de la tienda. – Solo es un cobarde que escapa de lo evidente. ¿Y él es el mago más poderoso?

- Si no sabe de qué habla, será mejor que se quede callado. – Dijo Shinichi mientras miraba furibundo al hombre.

El consejero al principio se quedó paralizado por el trato del capitán. - ¿C… Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?

- Usted está ofendiendo a mi teniente, y aunque él sabe defenderse muy bien de gente como usted, no tolero que se hable mal de mi gente en mi presencia. – Mientras hablaba, se iba levantando y apoyó todo su peso en las manos que estaban sobre la mesa.

- Juujiro. – Habló el rey. – Ya has hablado suficiente. – El consejero gruñó por no ser sólo reprendido por su rey, sino por un crío que era del país enemigo. – Capitán… - Se levantó de la silla y le encaró. – Siento mucho todo lo que ha dicho mi consejero. Aunque estemos en tregua, parece que no han asumido que también es para la guerra verbal.

- Y entendemos muy bien el por qué del comportamiento de anoche del teniente. – Se atrevió a hablar la dama Mouri, mientras miraba de nuevo al capitán.

Aoko la miró, confundida. - ¿Ah, si?

Su amiga la miró con una sonrisa, para volver la vista a los ojos azules que la cautivaban. – Después de todo, no quería poner en peligro la integridad física de mi guardaespaldas.

En ese momento, la chica lo vio todo claro. Ella estaba tras la bruja, y si la flecha atravesaba el cuerpo de la bruja, le hubiera dado a ella.

Las miradas de los dos jóvenes se rompieron, muy a pesar de la chica. El capitán ojeó a toda la mesa, viendo las miradas reprobatorias de algunos hombres. Suspiró resignado y se quedó totalmente derecho. – Con esta actitud no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Así que propongo que en cuanto se calmen, nos volvamos a reunir.

El rey asintió con la cabeza. – Muy bien. Y Kudo… - Le llamó cuando vio que se iba marchando. – Aunque seamos enemigos, lamento las palabras de mi gente.

El chico le miró ladeado ante la puerta. – Entiendo el resentimiento entre nuestros reinos, rey Hattori. Han sido bastantes años de guerra. Así que no tiene porqué disculparse. – Terminó marchándose con los suyos.

- A pesar de ser tan joven y llevar toda su vida en guerra, es extraño su comportamiento y sabiduría. – Comentó uno de los consejeros del rey.

- Sí. – Afirmó Heizo. – Será un buen rey. ¿Ran? – La llamó al verla salir. - ¿A dónde vas?

La joven dama se giró algo nerviosa. – Voy a dar una vuelta. Tanto tiempo encerrada aquí me ha dejado aturdida. Si a su majestad le parece bien…

El rey escudriñó su mirada unos segundos y asintió. – Aoko. – Pero no recibió respuesta. Miró hacia la dirección donde estaba sentada la guardaespaldas para ver qué le pasaba.

Era como una estatua, con la mirada azul clavada en la entrada de la tienda. No había ninguna reacción ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo pensaba en lo que dijo Ran. No había disparado por ella. Porque ella estaba tras la bruja.

Sólo tomó consciencia cuando un soldado entró precipitadamente a la tienda y escuchó el nombre Kuroba. Parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida por perder tan precipitadamente sus pensamientos e intentó prestar atención de lo que se estaba tratando.

- Despacio, soldado. – Reclamó con pasividad el rey al ver que el hombre hablaba atropelladamente. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el teniente Kid?

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco! Ha encerrado a todo su campamento en una barrera y no deja entrar ni salir a nadie, y la prometida del príncipe está dentro.

El rey se levantó rápidamente ante la noticia. - ¿Y Kid?

- Ha echado a todos nuestros magos del círculo y está lanzando conjuros a los bordes.

Aoko se levantó como un resorte y se apresuró fuera de la tienda. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando tiendas, materiales tirados y soldados del camino hasta llegar al borde del campamento.

Lo que vio la dejó helada. Un gran escudo mágico que brillaba con un blanco puro encerraba a los nerviosos soldados de Ishral. Golpeaban con todo lo que tenían la barrera translúcida, pero no le ocasionaron ningún rasguño. Veían cómo movían los labios, pero nadie podía escucharlos. Estaban aislados completamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Le preguntó a uno de los magos de Ushala, que observaba pasivamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- El teniente va a intentar traer de vuelta a los príncipes.

- ¿Y por qué ha encerrado a los suyos? – No entendía el porqué de la situación con la respuesta del mago. No tendría porqué encerrar a su campamento para realizar el hechizo de aparición.

- Para que no le detengan. – Respondió sin cambiar el tono calmado de su voz.

Aoko le miró interrogante y el mago sonrió mirándola a los ojos. – La investigación no está completa, e intentar esta magia es muy peligroso. – La chica abrió los ojos, desprendiendo terror ante sus palabras, y lo que iba a venir. – Si sale mal, puede morir.

La guardaespaldas miró hacia el círculo, viendo al teniente Kid. - ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

- 99%. – La joven comenzó a soltar el aire que retenía, tranquilizándose. – De que salga mal.

Su semblante empalideció. Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Todo eso lo estaba haciendo por lo que ocurrió en la reunión. Ella misma le reclamó y culpó por lo que había ocurrido con Himeko, y esas eran las consecuencias de sus palabras.

- Detenlo. – Le urgió.

- Con todos mis respetos… Entrar en el perímetro es un suicidio. Y por eso sólo encerró a los suyos, porque sabe que nosotros no nos inmiscuiremos.

Aoko cerró tan fuerte los puños que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, y la tensión en la mandíbula hacía que ésta le doliese. Miró a su alrededor, y todos observaban sin intentar detenerle. Cierto que era un enemigo, pero no podía dejarlo morir.

Dio un paso hacia delante, decidida. Los que estaban a su lado se percataron e intentaron detenerla sujetándola de los brazos. – No se moleste, allá él si muere.

La rabia se estaba apoderando de ella mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros. – Sé que es el enemigo, lo sé perfectamente. Yo misma he levantado mi espada contra él. – Se zafó del agarre de sus compañeros con un brusco movimiento. – Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se sacrifica por nuestra culpa. – Se detuvo unos segundos, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al pensar en que el mago moriría. Ese pensamiento le dolía en el fondo de su ser y no lo entendía, pero sabía que la estaba guiando a decir todo eso y a actuar de es manera. Y no pensaba detenerse. – Todo por nuestras hirientes palabras, ¡culpándole por cosas que él no tiene culpa!

Salió corriendo hasta el borde del círculo y se detuvo. El viento en ese lugar era más fuerte que en otro sitio y le arremolinaba el cabello, haciendo que algunas hebras le cruzasen frente a sus ojos. Y también sintió una presión que hacía que le costase estar de pie.

Buscó toda la fuerza que tenía y pudo soportar la presión que la rodeaba. Tomó aire varias veces antes de gritar. - ¡Kid! ¡Detente! – Vio que el mago seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer ningún movimiento ante sus palabras, como si en verdad no la escuchase. - ¡Kuroba! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Aún no es el momento! – Se frustró al ver que seguía sin hacerle ni una pizca de caso. - ¡Maldito mago de cuarta! – Gritó con todo lo que le permitían sus fuerzas, haciendo que todos la escuchasen, incluidos los recluidos de Ishral. El único movimiento que hizo Kaito fue el de abrir los párpados que escondían sus azules ojos para mirarla, sorprendido ante su insistencia. - ¿No decías que la rapidez en la magia lleva a la muerte a los que se quiere ayudar y al mago que lo realiza?

- Según mis cálculos. – El mago que estaba en el centro del círculo por fin articuló palabra. – Los príncipes sobrevivirán.

- ¿Y tú? – Aunque no recibiese respuesta del guardaespaldas, la supo. - ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques!

* * *

Dentro del campamento de Ishral, Ran escuchaba a su amiga atentamente. El escudo creado por el mago impedía que saliesen ni que les pudiesen escuchar, pero ellos si podían escuchar lo que ocurría en el exterior, al igual que verlo. Estaba asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sintió un contacto en su mano y miró a su lado, viendo al capitán Kudo, su amigo en secreto, cogiéndole de la mano. – Nakamori es la única que puede y quiere detenerlo. Tú la conocer mejor que nadie. – Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Shinichi… - se le quedó mirando y le devolvió la sonrisa, afianzando el agarre del chico y acercándose más a él. – Sí. – Volvió a mirar hacia el círculo mágico. – Ella conseguirá que Kid se detenga. Aoko es bastante cabezota.

- Esperemos que lo sea más que él. – Terminó el chico también mirando hacia su amigo.

* * *

- ¡Piensa en la princesa Kazuha! – Le reclamó. - ¿Crees que estará feliz de saber que su amigo se suicidó por ella?

- El príncipe Heiji también volverá. ¿No es lo que querías? – Sonrió irónicamente.

- ¡Pero no a costa de tu vida! – Dio un paso y se quedó a otro de entrar en el brillante círculo. – Como no pares, entraré ahí a patearte el culo. – Dijo señalándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Aoko desde hacía tiempo había dicho adiós a los modales, sólo pensaba en maldecir una y otra vez al chico que tenía delante como no se detuviese.

La sonrisa desapareció del mago. – Si entras, la presión te matará. – Dijo con un tono frío. – Casi ni puedes mantenerte en pie en donde estás. – Terminó mirando las temblorosas rodillas de la chica.

Era el turno de Aoko de sonreír irónicamente. – Pues tendré toda la eternidad para darte una paliza. Una tras otra. Y al estar muerta, tendré la ventaja de que no me cansaré.

Levantó un pie, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluido de Kaito, y con una mirada decidida, entró dentro del círculo ante los gritos de aviso de los de su reino.

La presión la estaba ahogando, el aire le faltaba de los pulmones y cada vez le costaba más respirar. - ¡Vete! – Gritó.

Pero ella, lejos de hacerle caso, volvió a dar otro paso hacia él. – Tú… n… no me das… órd… enes. – Le costó decir mientras se encogía sobre sí misma.

El mago la observaba aterrado. No podía dejarla morir. Esa mujer que había trastocado todos sus esquemas. La única que no le miraba como un ser superior, como todas las mujeres le veían. La única que le veía como quien era en realidad. Vio cómo perdía el equilibrio y caía sin control hacia el suelo. – Mierda… - Cerró los ojos con frustración y corrió hacia ella, haciendo que el conjuro se rompiese y se iluminase todo el círculo con una luz blanca cegadora.

Todos los que observaban los sucesos, se taparon los ojos con las manos y gritaban y murmuraban sorprendidos, temerosos por la salud de sus respectivos soldados.

En cuanto la luz desapareció, los soldados miraron hacia donde debían estar los chicos, encontrando a Kaito sentado en el suelo, con Aoko en sus brazos, en el mismo lugar donde ella perdió el equilibrio.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, recuperándose por el sobreesfuerzo que realizó sobre su cuerpo. Sentía entumecidas todas las extremidades. A él también le costaba respirar, no era fácil crear una barrera en todo un campamento y realizar ese tipo de conjuro.

- Aoko… - Susurró al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo. Ran desde donde estaba no podía verla bien. Iba a ir hacia ella pero Shinichi no la soltó de la mano.

- Espera. – Le pidió en un susurro.

- ¿Ya estamos muertos? – Preguntó la guardaespaldas entrecortadamente al intentar respirar bien de nuevo. – Porque sería un asco no poder moverme.

Kaito sonrió de lado mientras la miraba a los ojos. – No lo estamos, así que tranquila, no tendrás que patearme para toda la eternidad.

Aoko sentía desbocar su corazón, y no precisamente por el esfuerzo y por estar a punto de morir. Quería separarse de él, y dio las gracias a que no se pudiese mover, porque también quería estar lo más cerca que pudiese. – Bueno… Siempre puedo buscar motivos para hacerlo.

El teniente rió con una sonrisa contagiosa, haciendo que la chica que estaba entre sus brazos le siguiese. – Estoy seguro que encontrarás.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me tuteas? – Le recriminó, pero sin poder borrar la brillante sonrisa de su rostro.

- Debo recordarte que tú empezaste, así que yo no iba a quedarme atrás. – Respondió como si nada.

* * *

El capitán había impedido que nadie se acercase a los dos guardaespaldas, acercándose únicamente él, con Ran a su lado.

Cuando escuchó las risas, se detuvo asombrado. - ¿Shinichi?

- Nunca antes había escuchado esa risa de él… - Explicó en un murmullo.

Ran escuchó detenidamente y también se quedó como él. – Yo tampoco de ella… Pero me alegra. – Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Nakamori es especial… - Siguió él. – En tan poco tiempo, ha cambiado a Kaito, y seguramente él ni se ha dado cuenta. Pero soy su amigo, y puedo notar esos cambios.

- Podría decir lo mismo de Kuroba hacia Aoko.

Cuando el capitán miró hacia la dama, sus miradas se encontraron, quedándose mirando con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Querían volver a tocarse, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo por las circunstancias que les rodeaban, y reflejaban el dolor en sus ojos azules.

En el campamento de Ushala, el rey había prohibido acercarse al círculo mágico. Veía todo lo que ocurría muy atento, observando detenidamente las sonrisas sinceras de los cuatro jóvenes.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo en un susurro. - ¿Heizo? – Inquirió su esposa.

- Ya lo he entendido. – Murmuró, haciendo que sólo lo escuchase Shizuka. – He entendido qué querías decir hace 18 años, Himeko. – Terminó mirando hacia el cielo azul.

* * *

- ¡Por aquí! – Gritaba Ran mientras agitaba la mano hacia sus amigos en la abarrotada estación.

Kazuha iba unos pasos más adelantada que su compañero desde que habían entrado en el edificio, después de una silenciosa caminata desde que se encontraron en la casa de la chica esa mañana.

Cuando la vio, sonrió y se adelantó un poco más para llegar cuanto antes junto a ella. – Lo siento, ¿llegamos muy tarde?

- No te preocupes. – La calmó con una sonrisa. – Aoko y Kuroba aún no han llegado.

- Hubiéramos llegado antes si a alguien no se le hubiesen pegado las sábanas. – Dijo Aoko llegando con tono reprobatorio.

- Perdóneme usted doña puntualidad. – Dijo Kaito tras ella mientras bostezaba.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos. – Dijo Shinichi junto a Heiji acercándose al grupo. – Será mejor coger el tren para ir al parque.

- Si, que con la hora que es, la cola para comprar las entradas ya debe de estar dando la vuelta entera al parque por lo menos tres veces.

- Que exagerada que eres… - Se quejó el mago de su amiga.

- Vamos Aoko, no te enfades con él. – La princesa intentó apaciguarla. – Nosotros también acabamos de llegar, ¿verdad Heiji? – Terminó girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se quedaron observándose por unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos. Cuando se percató de la situación, volvió a girarse con rapidez, levemente sonrojada. – "No puedo estar sintiendo esto por él… ¡Mató a mi padre! ¡Tonta… Tonta!"

El interior de Heiji era un revoltijo de sensaciones desde que había dejado a la chica de la coleta en su casa. Se había criado en la guerra, estaba acostumbrado a que le odiasen, pero desde que había matado al rey Toyama, su conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo en cuanto vio a su ex mejor amiga mirarle con odio, rencor, dolor y desprecio.

Su orgullo de príncipe no le permitía retractarse de sus acciones, pero siempre había querido pedirle disculpas a su enemiga, y aunque sabía que no le perdonaría, aquella noche lo hizo. Le reveló su tristeza y dolor al haber hecho aquello. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, ella no le gritó, ni le miraba con odio, simplemente evitaba mirarle todo lo que podía, pero permanecía a su lado.

Y daría lo que fuese por saber lo que pensaba esa chica tan parlanchina con las que eran sus amigas en un mundo muy diferente a ese.

* * *

- ¡Tengo hambre! – Se quejó el mago después de horas montando en atracciones y recorriendo el parque de punta a punta.

- Créeme… No eres el único. – Le respondió el detective de Kanto poniéndose una mano en el estómago. - ¿Y tú Hattori? – Le preguntó mientras le miraba.

- No mucho la verdad. – Negó, viendo que le miraba con mala cara. - ¿Qué?

- ¡Es un monstruo! – Exageró Kaito al lado de Shinichi mientras le señalaba con un dedo. – Con todo lo que hemos caminado, ¿no tienes hambre?

- Siempre eres el primero en quejarse. – Dijo ignorando al mago.

El moreno miraba a su amigo. Sabía que cada vez era más sospechoso por su comportamiento. Pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía nada de la vida de su reflejo en ese mundo.

Aunque, ciertamente, a él mismo le gustaba comer, pero no se sentía con estómago para ello. Y no tenía nada que ver el haberse montado en atracciones que revolvían el estómago hasta al guerrero más duro.

- ¡Hey chicas! – Las llamó el mago, haciendo que ellas se detuviesen y los mirasen. - ¿Vamos a comer?

Aoko le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, poniendo en guardia al ladrón. – Estaba esperando esto. – Comentó para que sólo las chicas la escuchasen. - ¡Kaito paga!

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió. - ¡Venga ya! ¡Si soy pobre! – Terminó quejándose mientras se acercaba a ella. – Si quieres que te inviten, que lo haga Kudo, que está rico perdido.

- Tú fuiste quien nos invitó a comer. – Dijo como si nada su amiga.

- ¡Eh! Sólo pregunté.

Ran y Shinichi reían divertidos mientras veían a la pareja discutir por cosas banales, mientras que los príncipes les miraban con una sonrisa triste. Cómo les hubiese gustado tener esos momentos en su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy con un capi más, acercándonos al final despues de... cuánto... ¿3 años? ¿Casi 4? Cuanto pasa el tiempo...

Como habrán visto, el rey ya entendió lo que quería decir la bruja, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Para los amantes de Kaito&Aoko (AHEM me incluyo AHEM) este capi creo que les ha gustado, y si no, avisen jejeje

Qué más decir... El siguiente capítulo será el último, pero también habrá un epílogo, así que como dije en el anterior capi, el número no ha variado. (¿Hacemos fiesta por eso o me matarán jejeje?)

Así que después de terminar esta historia, iré a por la otra que tengo colgada, que como he estado concentrada con esta, no he podido pensar en nada para continuarla (Además que voy a cambiar completamente todo lo que tenía pensado por algo nuevo, lo que tiene la inspi después de años parado el fic xD)

Pero bueno, esto no lo debería estar escribiendo aquí... Sólo cansaros con mis disculpas por los retrasos, pero la inspi que se va de fiesta, las nulas ganas de estar delante del ordenador, las vacaciones (que en vez de ayudar a escribir, hacen que mi cerebro se vaya con las musarañas), y encima que me he puesto mala pues como que no ayudan mucho...

Creo que preferirían ahora que hablase de mis otros proyectos que aburriros con mis problemas xDD

Lo que si espero es poder terminar este fic antes de empezar las prácticas de empresa, que huelo que me va a matar el tiempo de ocio que tengo... (osease, que sólo pensaré en dormir xD)

Bueno ya, me despido y sólo espero que les siga gustando ^^

Un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	13. 12 Nuestros sentimientos

No están viendo alucinaciones, aquí estoy con el último capítulo!

Comentarios al final ^^

Disclaimer: No creo que haga falta, pero más vale prevenir que curar... Los personajes son de Gosho Aoyama (por desgracia)

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Nuestros sentimientos**_

Los dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron, mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos, para luego separarse, llenos de confusión y tristeza. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para algunos de sus acompañantes.

- ¿Has visto eso? – Cuestionó una voz a su acompañante a varios metros del grupo de amigos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su interlocutora. – Está a punto de terminar. – Dijo con un tono suave mientras los observaba. – Ya queda muy poco.

- Y… ¿Vamos a estar vigilándolos todo este tiempo?

La chica se quedó pensativa. – Déjame pensar… Estamos en un parque de diversiones… ¿Vamos a la casa del terror? – Preguntó risueña. Y sin dar tiempo a responder, se dirigió a la susodicha atracción.

- Venga Kuroba, déjalo ya. Te ayudaré a pagar. – Intentó parar la discusión el detective el este. Si no intervenía alguien, estaba seguro que estarían todo el día discutiendo. Aunque los conociese de hacía unas horas, tenía la sensación de que se parecían a la pareja de Osaka. O al menos, a los de antes que los encontrasen Ran y él en ese pequeño viaje.

El mago le miró de reojo. – No necesito tu caridad.

El aludido bufó. – Claro, claro. Pero no pagaremos sólo tú y yo. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su moreno amigo, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento. – Vamos a ver si hay algún restaurante o cafetería que no esté a rebosar a esta hora. – Terminó poniéndose en marcha casi arrastrando al detective del oeste.

Aoko miró a su amigo con una sonrisa victoriosa, y el mago no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos y arrugar el entrecejo, molesto.

- Oh vamos Kaito, sabes que siempre tienes las de perder conmigo.

Él la miró de reojo. – No siempre. – Sonrió, al ver la extrañeza en su amiga. Le encantaba crear misterio a su alrededor, como un buen mago que se preciase, pero aún más cuando dejaba sin habla a la chica. – Siempre que te enfadas, consigo sacarte una sonrisa. Y me encanta verte sonreír. – Se encaró a ella e hizo aparecer una rosa blanca, dejándola muda, y un poco sonrojada.

Cuando Aoko se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a la cara, sus ojos azules la atraparon, imposibilitándola hablar o hacer cualquier movimiento.

Sus acciones no eran desapercibidas para un par de chicas castañas, que los miraban con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisarles que nos vamos?

La princesa miraba a ese par y no paraba de preguntarse si en su mundo, si no hubiese existido esa estúpida guerra, hubieran sido las cosas tan diferentes. Si sus amigos de siempre se hubieran enamorado de las amigas de Heiji.

Al pensar en el príncipe, no pudo evitar que el revoloteo del estómago que sentía desde la noche anterior aumentase frenéticamente.

Esa sensación la había tenido hacía muchos años, pero ella misma se obligó a reprimirla y a olvidarla. Tardó muchos años en conseguir levantar un muro a su alrededor, para que sólo las acciones de una bruja que quería divertirse con ellos y unas simples palabras consiguieran derrumbar su muro y hacerla sentir como cuando era una niña.

- ¿Kazuha?

Escuchó que la llamaron y miró a su acompañante, preocupada seguramente por las caras que ponía mientras se internaba en sus pensamientos. Le sonrió para no preocuparla y volvió a mirar a la pareja. – Creo que si nos entrometemos, él no podrá decirle lo que quiere. – Y es que le conocía tan bien en su mundo, que sabía que quería decirle algo, pero al estar ellos alrededor, no encontraba el momento propicio.

Ran también volvió a mirarlos. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kazuha se giró para seguir a los otros dos chicos y agarró a su amiga del brazo. – Una corazonada. Vámonos. – Dijo tirando de ella.

Después de varios metros alcanzaron a los dos detectives. – Dónde podría haber sitio para los seis… - Se cuestionó en voz alta el castaño.

- Cuatro. – Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

Tanto el moreno como el castaño las miraron, para luego observar los alrededores. - ¿A dónde fueron?

- Digamos que… - Ran miró a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

- Necesitaban algo de intimidad. – Terminó la princesa con la misma sonrisa.

Shinichi suspiró resignado. – Les encanta hacer de Celestina, ¿verdad? Juntarte con Sonoko te ha hecho mal, Ran.

- Tonterías. – Le miró divertida y con los brazos tras ella. - ¿Qué sería del mundo sin un poco de amor en el aire?

Esa palabra hizo un efecto devastador sobre la chica de la coleta. Llevaba horas intentando no pensar en esa palabra, y con sólo escucharlo, todo su mundo se derrumbó completamente.

Recordó el día en que su padre le dijo que debía casarse con Shinichi, el mismo día que supo que su mejor amigo era su enemigo. Su primer amor…

Sus ojos fueron hacia el moreno sin pensar. Él hablaba con Shinichi y Ran mientras caminaban. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían comenzado a caminar, y ella los seguía como una autómata.

Vio su espalda, y rememoró la primera vez que lo vio. De espaldas, protegiéndola de un lobo gigante en el bosque. Recordó que en cuanto lo vio, se sintió protegida. Y a partir de ese momento, comenzó a nacer un sentimiento que nunca antes en el futuro volvió a surgir por otra persona.

- "Yo… Le intentaré borrar de mi corazón" – Esas palabras las había dicho el último día que le vio, siendo unos inocentes niños, para luego reencontrarse en el campo de batalla, habiendo perdido la inocencia hacía bastante tiempo.

Lo había intentado, Dios sabía que lo había intentado. E incluso al ver a su padre atravesado por su espada sintió ira hacia él. Pero no podía odiarlo eternamente, y aunque su cuerpo lo sintió desde que estaban en ese mundo, su mente no se quiso dar cuenta hasta ese mismo momento.

Aunque creyese que le odiaba y que en su corazón no quedaba rastro de lo que pudo haber sentido cuando era niña, siempre estuvo ese sentimiento escondido en un rincón muy profundo de su corazón.

- ¿Kazuha? ¿Qué te pasa? – Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró a su amiga, con cara de preocupación. Y Shinichi a su lado, con el mismo sentimiento reflejado en su rostro mientras la miraba.

No se atrevía mirar al otro acompañante. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una cobarde? ¡Ah si! Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su enemigo.

- ¿Kazuha? – Preguntó Ran más alarmada que antes.

¿Pero por qué estaban preocupados? Al darse cuenta, lo entendió. Estaba híper ventilando. Le estaba faltando el aire y no se había dado cuenta.

Las piernas le temblaban. Que le viniesen todos esos pensamientos de golpe a la cabeza era demasiado para ella. Comenzó a ver borroso y todo le daba vueltas. – Me… Me estoy mareando… - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sintió un fuerte agarre en sus brazos y espalda cuando perdió el equilibrio y se iba al suelo sin remedio. – Vamos a llevarte a un banco. – Dijo el detective del este buscando uno con la mirada entre el mar de gente.

Ayudaron a la chica a caminar sin que se cayese hasta un lugar donde no pasaba la gente, en una de las calles que llevaban a una puerta de servicio del parque. Allí podrían estar tranquilos sin que curiosos les atosigasen.

Kazuha se sentó en el banco, su cabeza agachada miraba sus piernas, pero su respiración y la sensación de que el mundo le daba vueltas no disminuían. Los ojos empezaron a escocerle, no quería sentirse de esa manera. No quería que la viesen tan débil e impotente. Era una futura reina, dirigente de su país, ¿qué dirían sus súbditos si se enterasen que su gobernante se desmoralizaba por culpa de un burdo sentimiento como el amor?

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, impotente de no poder controlarse. Tantos años…

Sintió una brisa refrescante en su rostro, haciendo que su respiración se calmase lentamente. Miró de soslayo de dónde provenía, y allí estaba Ran abanicándola con un folleto del parque, con rostro extremadamente preocupado.

Volvió a mirar sus piernas, agradeciendo interiormente su gesto. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado haber sido su amiga! Su mejor amiga.

- Ran… - Consiguió articular en un leve susurro. – Gracias… - La miró y sonrió. – Ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Cuestionó dejando de agitar el folleto que tenía. Posó una mano sobre su hombro. – Nos preocupaste.

- Lo siento… - Siguió hablando con una voz suave.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó de nuevo Shinichi, que estaba de pie junto a su novia.

La chica de la coleta iba a contestar, pero se quedó sin habla al toparse con los ojos verdes que estaban junto al muchacho de Tokio. Sintió de pronto un ardor subiendo por todo su cuerpo, agolpándose en sus mejillas.

Se obligó a sí misma a contestar. Cualquier cosa, pero nunca la verdad. Eso sabía que nunca se atrevería a decirlo. – Seguramente… Un golpe de calor… - Dijo en un susurro, el cual únicamente pudo escucharlo la karateka.

Tuvo que agachar de nuevo la cabeza, sin atreverse a mantenerle la mirada. Y se recriminaba mentalmente por eso. Antes podía mirarle sin problemas, ¿y ahora que ha redescubierto que estaba enamorada de él, no podía? ¡Quien entendiese al corazón y los actos que conllevase, que se lo quedase! ¡Ella estaba mucho mejor en la ignorancia!

Ran observaba a su amiga, extrañada aún más si cabía por su comportamiento. Le recordaba a alguien, pero en ese momento no conseguía asociarlo.

Giró la cabeza hacia su novio para intentar entender algo de lo que sucedía, y lo consiguió. Pero no gracias a Shinichi, sino al chico que estaba de pie a su lado, que miraba fijamente y extremadamente preocupado a la chica de la coleta.

Sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar a su amiga. Ya recordaba a quién le recordaba Kazuha. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo siquiera? Su rostro encendido y sus ojos evitando mirar al moreno le recordaban a ella misma.

Rememoró aquella época en la que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, y se vio a si misma reflejada en la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

Y, como bien se dice, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Más valía que se diese cuenta de lo que sentía, a no darse cuenta y estar toda la vida engañada e ignorante de tus propios sentimientos.

- Shinichi… - Le miró a los ojos y él no necesitó más. Con sólo una mirada podían saber lo que pensaban. Era algo que después de estar casi toda su vida juntos, se terminaba aprendiendo de la persona que se quería.

Sonrió de lado y miró de reojo al chico de la gorra que estaba a su lado, que no apartaba la vista de la princesa.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Parecía que estaba sufriendo, y no quería que sufriera más de lo que lo había hecho. Perdió a su madre siendo pequeña, su reino estaba sufriendo… Le hundió una espada a su padre ante ella… ¡No! ¡No podía sufrir más de lo que lo había hecho! Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa sincera de cuando jugaban juntos en el bosque, siendo unos niños. Cuando no sabían quiénes eran, y tampoco era que importara mucho… Sólo un niño y una niña que se encontraron en el bosque que compartían los dos reinos enfrentados.

Quería volver a ver su sonrisa en ese momento, la misma que, mientras la observaba de reojo, su bello y angelical rostro formaba cuando hablaba con Ran y Aoko, o con Kudo y Kuroba. O la sonrisa que mostraba mientras veía a sus amigos juntos.

¡Cuánto desearía que esa estúpida guerra nunca hubiese sucedido! Pero no se podía cambiar el pasado. Sabía Dios que si pudiese, lo haría. Daba igual el precio que tuviese que pagar. Él lo pagaría con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba allí, sentada en el banco con la cabeza agachada y con Ran y Shinichi junto a ella, apoyándola. ¿Por qué no podía acercarse y tranquilizarla? No sabía ni para qué preguntaba… ¡Porque era un cobarde!

No quería que le mirase con esos ojos verdes llenos de odio y repugnancia por el simple hecho de tocarla. También podría pensar que estaba sintiendo lástima por ella, y eso era lo último que quería que pensase. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella, y no se atrevía a mostrarlo.

No podría soportarlo. Casi no pudo hacerlo cuando la anterior noche, al pedirle perdón con toda sinceridad, salió corriendo hacia su casa, encerrándose dentro.

Quería quedarse en cama hasta que el mundo se acabase, pero no podía. Ella misma le había dicho que se verían ese día. Y no podía fallarla, no quería fallarla más de lo que había hecho.

Decidió que, si regresaban a su mundo original, lo primero que haría sería hablar con su padre.

- ¡Hattori!

El moreno dejó sus cavilaciones al escuchar la llamada. Miró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a su amigo. Al poco miró al lado del chico de ojos azules y vio a Ran con una sonrisa que no supo descifrar.

- Shinichi y yo vamos a buscar algo para que Kazuha se sienta mejor. ¿Te quedas con ella?

Heiji asintió con la cabeza como un autómata. Vio cómo la chica le cogía la mano al detective del este y se alejaron, perdiéndose entre la multitud al llegar a la calle principal.

Cuando entendió lo que le dijo la karateka, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Quedarse con Kazuha? ¿Él? ¿La persona que más odiaba en todos los mundos conocidos? Y eso que desde hacía unos días sabía la existencia de más de uno.

La miró de soslayo. Aún tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos agarrando el borde del banco junto a sus piernas. Parecía que no se había percatado que se encontraban los dos solos.

Se quedó quieto donde estaba, pensando en qué sería mejor. Quedarse tal y como estaba, o intentar hablar con ella. Dejarla que siguiese pensando que se encontraba sola, o arriesgarse a que le lanzase una mirada repleta de odio por haber intentado empatizar con ella.

Aún estaba cavilando sus dos opciones cuando una suave voz atrajo su atención.

- Puedes sentarte junto a mí. No creo que vayas a crecer más. – Lo último lo dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia.

El príncipe se quedó al principio anonadado. ¿Estaba intentando ser graciosa? Y lo más importante, ¿no le importaba tenerle cerca?

En su interior se llenó de regocijo, pero aún no había visto sus ojos. ¿Y si aún veía el desprecio en ellos? Titubeó en lo que hacer.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

La miró de nuevo y se encontró con lo que tenía más miedo encontrarse. Sus ojos, verdes como una pradera en primavera. Y no veía ningún atisbo del resentimiento y odio que había en todos esos días atrás.

Algo había cambiado, pero no sabía el qué. No conseguía averiguarlo. Y poco pudo intentarlo, ya que ella volvió a la posición del principio.

Se sentó junto a ella y observó a la gente que pasaba a unos metros alejados de ellos, intentando abstraerse de cómo se sentía al estar tan cerca de esa chica que en breve le volvería loco.

Kazuha era un mar de nervios. No sabía qué le impulsó a decirle todo aquello. Sintió calor en sus mejillas, ¿Estaba sonrojándose? ¡Ella no se sonrojaba!

Desde que se reencontraron en el campo de batalla, le quería lejos. Y si se le acercaba, únicamente era para matarle. Pero ese odio fue desapareciendo en cuanto comenzó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

En ese momento le quería lejos por hacerle sentir tan ansiosa y nerviosa, pero también le quería lo más cerca que pudiese. Agarraba fuertemente el banco para que no se diese cuenta de que las manos le temblaban, ¿qué diría si supiese el motivo de lo que le sucedía? La miraría con desprecio. Ella era la princesa del reino enemigo. Sentir amor por tu enemigo… Diría que estaba completamente loca. Y una cosa más… ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¡Qué tonta! Seguro que se sentía decepcionado de una enemiga tan mediocre que no aguantaba, según su excusa, la exposición continuada con el sol. Seguramente estaba con ella para aparentar con Ran y Shinichi.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Cerró los ojos, sonriendo tristemente. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que mientras estuviese cerca no estaría mejor, pero si se alejaba empeoraría? No podía decirle eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te estás compadeciendo de mí? – No se le ocurrió otra cosa para protegerse, que responder mordazmente a su pregunta. Aunque no la estaba respondiendo si se analizaba bien. – La princesa de Ishral no soporta estar demasiado tiempo bajo el sol. ¿Lo usarán como táctica? Seguramente usarán a todos sus magos para que el sol me dé directamente y me derrita.

- No me estoy compadeciendo de ti, Kazuha. – La cortó antes de que siguiese diciendo incoherencias. – Me preocupo.

La chica viró la cabeza para verle, sorprendida. Pero al hacerlo, se quedó atrapada en sus ojos, viendo que era verdad lo que decía.

No sabían cuánto tiempo se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro, pero tarde o temprano, alguno tenía que acabar con eso, aunque le doliese seguir avanzando con el mundo.

Y fue Heiji quien lo hizo. No sabía de dónde sacó la valentía para decir lo siguiente, pero se atrevió a hacerlo. – Kazuha… Yo… - Suspiró nervioso, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, para volver a abrirlos y mirarla con determinación, algo que sorprendía aún más a la chica. – Yo te…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que un tono infernal, como lo habían renombrado ellos en ese mismo instante, le detuvo.

Se dio cuenta que provenía de su bolsillo, así que metió la mano para pararlo. Cogió el aparato que había visto que llamaban móvil y se le quedó mirando, considerando si debía coger la llamada.

Finalmente se decidió, pulsando el botón verde y llevándose el aparato a la oreja. - ¿Diga? – Preguntó, algo molesto por la interrupción de su monólogo.

- Por fin se digna en contestar… ¿Estaba muy ocupado, detective?

El chico arrugó la frente ante la ironía de sus palabras. - ¿Quién es?

- Alguien con quien querrá reunirse enseguida. – Respondió con diversión.

- ¿Por qué querría? – Preguntó esa vez con curiosidad ante esa respuesta.

- Porque si no lo hace, la pared tendrá como decoración el cerebro de su amiga. – Al escuchar eso, se quedó paralizado. Su interlocutor siguió hablando divertido. - ¿Quiere ver la pared con una mezcla de rojo y gris?

- No puede hacerlo. – Dijo después de que la sorpresa fuese desapareciendo.

- Los dos sabemos que puedo… Y lo haré si no se reúne conmigo en la casa del terror en cinco minutos. Y si quiere una prueba de lo que puede ocurrir si no aparece… Mire a su amiga. – El detective la miró, quedándose blanco al ver un punto rojo apuntando a la cabeza de una extrañada Kazuha. No sabía qué era, pero su interior sabía que eso no era para nada bueno. Podían ser por los instintos del Heiji de su interior.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la princesa al ver al chico en ese estado.

El detective dejó de mirarla, pensando en alguna manera de sacarla de allí. – Y no se moleste en escapar con ella. Porque morirán los dos, junto con sus amigos. Y no sabrán el porqué. ¿Ha entendido, señor detective? – Heiji no contestó. – Cuatro minutos y medio. El tiempo corre. – Y la comunicación se cortó.

El moreno separó el teléfono de la oreja, manteniendo la cabeza agachada. No podía permitir que ella saliese herida, ni ella ni sus amigos. Pero sobre todo la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

Sentía que si iba al lugar que le acababan de decir, no volvería a verla. Pero era un precio que no le importaba pagar por su seguridad. – Kazuha… - Se colocó la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza. – Debo irme un momento. – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Ella estaba cada vez más confundida, y asustada, sin saber porqué tenía ese sentimiento. - ¿A dónde vas?

Él se detuvo y se giró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante. – En seguida vuelvo. – Y se marchó, mezclándose con la gente.

Kazuha se levantó como un resorte. Algo en su interior la estaba advirtiendo del peligro. Al verle colocarse la gorra, sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo. ¿Serían los instintos de la Kazuha de ese mundo la que la estaban advirtiendo? Y esa sonrisa… Esa mirada y esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza. Ya los había visto antes, en muchos hombres. Y la última vez que la había visto fue en su propio padre, justo antes de…

Se llenó de miedo. Esa mirada era la de alguien que sabía que iba a morir.

El detective llegó hasta el sitio acordado con la respiración entrecortada, no sin antes mirar un mapa del parque para ir directamente y no perder el tiempo. No podía tomarse la libertad de perderse y que pasase el tiempo que le habían marcado.

Observó que la atracción estaba cerrada por mantenimiento, pero eso no le iba a detener. Debía entrar costase lo que costase.

Fue hasta la puerta principal, pero ésta se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto. Así que debía encontrar otra forma de entrar al edificio.

Finalmente encontró una puerta abierta. La de servicio. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le veía cometer la infracción, y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Avanzó decidido por los pasillos, que estaban iluminados por una luz tenue y lúgubre. Lo normal en una atracción que debía atemorizar a quien se atreviese entrar. A los lados, había huecos donde estaban los muñecos que debían asustar a los visitantes, pero en ese momento no se movían. Parecían en verdad muertos que, incluso ellos, tenían derecho a descansar.

Llegó hasta una habitación oscura, iluminada sólo por la luz que entraba por la puerta. Observó a su alrededor, no sabía en dónde se encontraría al hombre que le citó, pero era mejor prevenir.

Escuchó un portazo y la oscuridad le rodeó. Giró la cabeza y vio que la puerta por donde había entrado se había cerrado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando las luces de la habitación se encendieron, sorprendiendo al moreno.

La habitación estaba al revés. Había una lámpara de araña frente a él, en el centro del cuarto. Miró hacia lo que debería ser el techo y vio que había una mesa de por lo menos veinte comensales, repleta de comida putrefacta, telarañas e insectos. A los lados de la mesa, había bancos con barras de sujeción, para que los visitantes pudiesen vivir lo más que pudiesen la atracción.

- Llega tarde, detective.

Miró hacia donde provenía la voz, viendo una puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación, y con una persona ante ella. – Yo no diría eso. – Respondió. – He llegado justo a tiempo. Pero no habíamos quedado en ningún lugar en concreto.

Vio que el hombre, en la treintena y bien vestido, sonrió ante su respuesta. – A veces se me olvida que los detectives utilizan los detalles. Como pasó con mi padre.

Arqueó una ceja ante aquello. - ¿Su padre?

- Privado de su libertad, y todo por tu culpa. – Ya los modales habían desaparecido, y la picardía se había transformado en puro odio.

Pero el moreno no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Si al menos tuviese la memoria del detective de ese mundo, podría intentar manejar la situación.

- ¿Tan patético te resultó el caso, que ya lo has olvidado? – Le recriminó mientras se acercaba unos pocos pasos a él, dejando la puerta abierta tras él. – Déjame que te refresque la memoria… Fukuda… Propietario de hotel… Regulación… ¿Te suena de algo?

En ese momento, el príncipe recordó una conversación que había tenido con Shinichi el día anterior.

FLASH BACK

- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido con los casos? ¿Algo nuevo? – Preguntó Shinichi al ver tan apagado a su amigo.

– Pues bien… Nada fuera de lo normal… - Respondió el moreno, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

El detective del este se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, hecho que puso más nervioso al príncipe. - ¿Nada fuera de lo normal? ¡Pero si hace dos días demostraste que el culpable de los asesinatos de los políticos de Osaka era un propietario de hotel descontento con la regulación! Ayer estuve pendiente para no cogerte el teléfono y que no me lo restregases por la cara. Hasta estaba temiendo encontrarnos hoy…

- Ya… Bueno… He tenido otras preocupaciones… Finalizar las clases, la final de kendo… - Suspiró con resignación para luego sonreír con circunstancia. – No he tenido mucho tiempo para restregarte mi triunfo. – Dijo para aplacar la extrañeza de su amigo. No hacía falta echar más leña al fuego ante lo raro que estaba.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Los asesinatos de los políticos… - Susurró al recordar la conversación.

- Veo que ya comienzas a recordar. ¿Debería sentirme halagado? – Heiji le miraba con semblante sombrío. – Él, sólo quería hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor. ¿Y por unas cuantas regulaciones no iba a poder cumplir su sueño? Mi padre hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y esos que se pusieron en su camino, recibieron su merecido.

- ¿Y qué hay de sus familias?

El hombre se quedó trastocado por la respuesta. - ¿Qué?

- Sus familias. – Repitió el detective, más relajado y con las manos tras la espalda. – Al igual que tú sufres porque tu padre está en la cárcel, ¿cómo crees que se sienten las familias de esas personas que no podrán volver a ver nunca más?

Fukuda no sabía qué decir, buscaba alguna respuesta al argumento del chico. - ¡Ellos se lo buscaron! ¡Hicieron mal! – Fue lo único que pudo decir, repitiendo lo ya dicho.

- Entonces, tu padre también se lo buscó. – Dijo tajante. – Hizo mal en terminar con una vida. Toda acción, tiene su consecuencia. – Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

El hombre, después de mirarle fijamente durante unos segundos, comenzó a reírse descontroladamente. – Tienes razón, detective. Toda acción, tiene su consecuencia, y eso se aplica a todas las acciones. – Llevó una mano a su espalda, y la volvió a sacar con una pistola, apuntando al chico de la gorra. – Y la consecuencia de encerrar en la cárcel a mi padre, es esta. No saldrás vivo de aquí.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. No sabía lo que era, pero no le gustaba nada. Su cuerpo actuó como si supiese qué era ese objeto, y qué era lo que hacía. Sonrió, irónico. ¿Esa era su penitencia por todo el mal que le había causado a Kazuha? Entonces lo aceptaría sin arrepentimiento.

- Espera un momento. – Le rogó.

- No voy a dejarte ir.

- Ya lo sé. No iba a pedirte eso. – Se quedó en silencio, pensando bien en las palabras que iba a decirle. - ¿Podrías decirle una cosa a Kazuha?

Su asesino arqueó una ceja, incitándole a que le dijese lo que quería. – No soy tan malo como para no concederte eso.

- Podrías decirle… Que siento mucho todo el dolor que le he causado, y que le deseo toda la felicidad que pueda tener a partir de este momento.

- ¿La quieres? – Inquirió el hombre.

Tardó en contestar. – No sabes cuánto.

- ¿Y no vas a oponer alguna resistencia para poder volver a verla de nuevo?

- No voy a luchar contra la consecuencia de mis actos. Sé muy bien por qué ocurre esto, y lo acepto sin vacilar.

- Chico valiente. – Dijo sorprendido mientras le quitaba el seguro al arma. – No te preocupes, se lo diré a tu querida amiga.

Iba a terminar de apretar el gatillo, pero algo le detuvo. Un trozo de madera impactó contra su cabeza, haciendo que tanto él como la pistola cayesen al suelo.

Heiji, sorprendido, dejó de mirar al cuerpo en el suelo, quejándose de dolor, para ver quién había intervenido, sorprendiéndose aún más.

La figura se acercó a él con rapidez y le cogió la mano sin titubear, haciéndole correr tras ella por la única puerta abierta. – Príncipe idiota. ¿Los de tu reino se rinden tan fácilmente cuando lo ve todo perdido?

Él no pudo contestar. Aún estaba consternado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Normalmente son los príncipes los que rescatan a las princesas, y no al revés. – Siguió quejándose por su actitud.

- C… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – Consiguió articular por fin.

- Te seguí. Por supuesto. Y al verte entrar, vi a ese hombre con cara de malas pulgas entrar por otro sitio, y me dio por seguirle para saber qué planeaba. Y menos mal que lo hice.

Él iba a responder, cuando un ruido metálico sonó a su lado, mientras la pared soltaba chispas. Miraron hacia atrás y vieron que el hombre se había recuperado y les seguía mientras disparaba el arma hacia ellos.

Siguieron corriendo y giraron por un pasillo. Ella iba a seguir hacia delante, pero el detective la detuvo y la guió hacia una puerta que había visto a su derecha.

Se encerraron y se quedaron en silencio, escuchando cómo se alejaban los pasos del hombre que les perseguía.

- Esto es genial. – Suspiró cansada. – Encerrados en una atracción que da miedo, perseguidos por un hombre que da miedo. – Se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba a media voz. – Vaya ironía.

- No deberías estar aquí. Te dije que te quedases en el banco. – Dijo molesto.

Ella le miró furibunda con la poca luz que los iluminaba. - ¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado el pellejo?

- No debiste hacerlo.

Los brazos de la princesa cayeron al lado de su cuerpo, anonadada por lo que le acababa de decir su compañero. La ira iba apoderándose de ella a medida que pasaban los segundos. Y las pruebas eran su tenso cuerpo y los puños apretados en sus palmas. – Me estás diciendo… ¿Que debía quedarme quieta mientras te mataban sin poder siquiera defenderte?

- Digo que no tenías que haberte inmiscuido. Ahora tú también estás en peligro.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el pequeño armario donde estaban metidos. Kazuha miraba al moreno furibunda y con la mano levantada. Él tenía el rostro a un lado por la inercia de su golpe. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos. No se esperaba para nada lo que acababa de hacer.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada, intentando aliviar el dolor con su mano fría. - ¿Qué…?

- Estás actuando como un maldito idiota. ¿Vas a dejarte matar por la consecuencia de tus actos? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Si tanto sientes el haber matado a mi padre, trabájate el perdón. – Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a medida que hablaba. – ¡No escapes de la culpa por la vía más fácil! – Se acercó a él y le golpeó con los puños en el pecho. - ¡Lucha! Eres un guerrero, ¿no? – Terminó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras sus puños se detuvieron en el pecho del detective. Unos pequeños sollozos inundaron la habitación.

Sus palabras atravesaron a Heiji como un balde de agua fría. Ella tenía razón. Estaba usando la vía rápida para escapar de la culpa. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ya había pedido disculpas, y sentía que eso no bastaba. Seguía sintiendo el peso de su conciencia sobre él. - ¿Cómo… Podría recompensarte el que hayas perdido al hombre más importante de tu vida por mi causa, si no es de este modo?

- No lo sé. – Dijo en un susurro. – Pero te aseguro, que haciendo que otro muera, no es la solución. - Se encogió y agarró fuerte la camisa del moreno. – En absoluto. – Separó la cabeza de su torso, mojado por las lágrimas, para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Cómo podría ser feliz si no estás a mi lado?

Las facciones del chico mostraban lo sorprendido que estaba, porque su boca no quería articular palabra. Repasó palabra por palabra de lo que había escuchado de los labios de Kazuha. Sus rosados y jugosos labios… Y esos ojos rojos, por las lágrimas, le miraban con todo el dolor que tenía en ese momento.

Llevó las manos hacia el rostro de la princesa, posando las manos en sus mojadas mejillas, y recogiendo con los dedos las lágrimas que escapaban libres de su antigua prisión.

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar por el contacto, el más íntimo que habían tenido. - ¿Cómo puedes quererme a tu lado, si sólo te he traído sufrimiento?

- El corazón no elige a quién amar. Únicamente… Pasa. Y pasó hace mucho tiempo, aunque intentase olvidarlo y odiarte. No lo he conseguido.

Él no podía dejar de contemplar, maravillado, a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, compartían el mismo sentimiento hacia el otro. – Entonces… ¿Cómo podría compensarte?

Kazuha se quedó pensativa unos momentos, para luego sonreír. – No me dejes.

El príncipe tomó las manos de la chica y las besó, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. – Nunca.

La joven abrazó al moreno, feliz de por fin poder decir lo que sentía. Y él correspondió, juntándola todo lo que podía y dejando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Escucharon el eco de una tos a su lado, sorprendiéndolos y haciendo que mirasen hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Ya no se encontraban en el armario medio a oscuras donde se escondían. Les rodeaba una oscuridad infinita, pero podían verse entre ellos y a la mujer que los había transportado a ese mundo, sonriendo.

Heiji abrazó lo más que pudo a Kazuha, protegiéndola. Se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella.

- Himeko… - Susurró la princesa entre los brazos del moreno.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Cuestionó el chico. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿No tienes bastante con el traernos a este mundo, que ahora que hemos echado a un lado nuestras diferencias nos castigas encerrándonos en este lugar? – Escupió la chica de la coleta, furiosa.

Himeko no varió sus facciones. Se mantenía a unos menos de ellos, con las manos tras la espalda y su cuerpo parecía relajado. – No lo entendéis, ¿verdad?

- ¿Entender? – La miró confusa.

Parece que él ya captó la idea. – Respondió divertida mirando únicamente al moreno.

Kazuha subió la cabeza para mirarle, viendo que una leve sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. - ¿Heiji?

- Como siempre he dicho, teníais la respuesta delante de sus narices. Incluso pasó levemente por tu cabeza, ¿o me equivoco?

Él negó. – No. Tienes razón.

Kazuha estaba cada vez más exasperada. - ¿Alguien me puede explicar? Si no es mucho inconveniente, claro.

Tanto la bruja como el príncipe la miraron.

- Tú misma has dado la respuesta al oráculo, sin darte cuenta.

La aludida se quedó más confusa de lo que ya estaba. - ¿Yo? Pero si… - En ese momento comprendió, mirando a Heiji a los ojos. – No puede ser. – Terminó susurrando.

- Ishral se extenderá por el oeste, y Ushala por el este. Los dos reinos se volverán uno por un bello sentimiento forjado por sus herederos. – Recitó el cetro de la bruja apareciendo flotando junto a ella.

- Les traje a este mundo porque mostraba la vida que tendríais en otra vida, con vuestros amigos dando suficientes pistas. – Explicó Himeko.

- Y al querer estar juntos, habéis encontrado la respuesta para poder volver a casa. – Terminó Yaren.

- Ahora… - La bruja hizo un gesto con la mano, apareciendo tras ella los cuerpos de los príncipes vestidos tal y como los había transportado, con sus yelmos y escudos. - El portal que debías encontrar erais vosotros mismos. Con la verdad, podríais verlo. El portal hacia la paz y el futuro que os espera. – Dijo con una sonrisa amable en los labios en medio de ese mundo de oscuridad, donde únicamente se encontraban ellos y sus verdaderos cuerpos.

Los chicos rompieron el abrazo, quedando frente a sus interlocutores. No se movían de donde estaban, aunque no rompían contacto entre ellos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Cuestionó el cetro al verlos dudosos.

- Nuestros reflejos… - Susurró la princesa. – Los Heiji y Kazuha de quienes tomamos sus cuerpos… ¿Qué les pasará?

- Será como si nunca hubiesen estado. Todo lo que habéis hecho, será como si lo hubiesen hecho ellos. Obviando, por supuesto, vuestras conversaciones sobre su mundo y nuestro pequeño encuentro en el instituto. – Guiñó un ojo para calmarlos.

- Pero… - Continuó Heiji con la duda. - ¿Y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos? ¿El hombre que nos perseguía?

- Vuestro querido amigo Kudo ya le ha atrapado. A él y a los matones que había contratado, y pronto encontrarán a sus reflejos. – Terminó con la duda de los chicos, ya que sus rostros se suavizaron.

- Entonces… - Heiji miró a la chica a su lado. – Supongo que es hora de volver a casa.

Ella asintió. – Nos veremos a la vuelta. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y al decir eso, una luz cegadora los inundó, haciéndolos desaparecer de la inmensa oscuridad, dejando solos a la bruja y al cetro.

- Bueno… - Yaren se giró hacia ella. - ¿Y ahora?

Himeko miró a su compañero con una ceja levantada. – Con todos los mundos que existen donde podemos meter las narices… ¿Me preguntas eso?

Suspiró resignado. - ¿Nunca te cansas?

Ella sonrió divertida. – Por supuesto que no. Y admítelo… También te gusta.

El cetro no contestó, temiendo en qué se meterían a continuación.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, me ha costado, pero aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura que ha durado… No quiero ni pensarlo, pero recuerdo escribir un capítulo en un crucero mientras iba por los países nórdicos… ¡y eso fue hace dos años! Como pasa el tiempo… tantas cosas han pasado que han hecho que tardase tanto en actualizar… Inspiración, exámenes, prácticas, cursos, enfermedades… Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, ¡y nunca tuve intenciones de abandonar!

PD: si creían que es el fin de la historia, es que no me conocen jejejej Falta el epílogo, que lo colgaré tan pronto como lo tenga (como siempre hago con los capítulos, vamos xD)


	14. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Detective Conan, ni sus personajes son míos. Lo únicamente mío es la alocada trama que mi loca cabeza a ideado y ha querido compartir. ¡Ah! Y la metenarices de la bruja es mía xD

Y aquí está el final de la historia :)

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Abrió los ojos y se levantó, sobresaltada. Con respiración agitada, observó en dónde se encontraba. Estaba acostada en un camastro de campaña, en una tienda de tela blanca bastante extensa. En el centro de ella, una mesa redonda de madera con varias sillas a su alrededor y a los lados varios baúles. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Cómo…?

Un torrente de imágenes apareció ante sus ojos. Todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días, y su último encuentro con la bruja. Se quitó la sábana de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo que estaba vestida con un traje de dormir.

Escuchaba voces y gente caminando fuera de la tienda. Había vuelto a su mundo. Había regresado después de su búsqueda, no hacía falta que decir obligada, de la verdad.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo y se levantó hacia el baúl al pie de la cama, encontrándose varios trajes.

Se decantó por uno de terciopelo morado, tirando a rojo. El escote era circular, mostrando algo de los hombros. La tela llegaba hasta el suelo, arrastrando algo de tela, y las mangas eran largas, ocultando sus brazos, pero a partir del codo salía una segunda tela del mismo color, con el reverso rosa, y que caía hacia su cuerpo. En las caderas, llevaba un cinturón de plata, mostrando el dragón blanco de su escudo.

Al terminar de retocarse el cabello, atándoselo y poniéndose la tiara que la identificaba, se encaminó hacia la salida.

Pero algo se interpuso en su camino al intentar entrar. - ¡Kazuha! – O mejor dicho, alguien.

Miró hacia su amigo y sonrió. – Hola, Shinichi.

- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! – Dijo abrazándola.

- A mí también me alegra verte. – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Tienes que contarnos todo. – Dijo otra voz tras el capitán.

La de ojos verdes rompió el abrazo y miró hacia donde provenía la voz, sin apartar la sonrisa. - ¡Dios me ampare si no lo hago! – Dijo divertida abrazando a Kaito. – Os he echado de menos. – Les miró. – A los dos. Y… tengo que deciros lo que he descubierto en este viaje inter dimensional. ¡Y! – Detuvo a su teniente cuando vio que iba a interrumpir. – Antes de que digas nada. – Le miró. – Y antes de que me arrepienta de esto. – Rodó los ojos. – Siento haberme burlado de ti aquel día en que dijiste la teoría de que había otros como nosotros en otro mundo.

Kaito sonrió pícaramente. – Me encanta tener razón.

- Ya bueno… - Dijo su amigo sonriente y con los brazos cruzados. – No te acostumbres. Y menos ahora que Nakamori está cerca.

Kazuha les miró sin entender. - ¿Aoko?

Shinichi la miró. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Kazuha relató su aventura desde el mismísimo momento que se despertó después de que la bruja la transportase hasta el momento en que Fukuda les persiguió.

Dudó en esa parte, si debía contárselo a sus amigos, pero no quería tener secreto entre ellos. Así que les contó el momento en que estaban encerrados en el pequeño armario.

En cuanto terminó, tenía miedo de mirarlos. Después de todo, Shinichi era su prometido. Se atrevió a hacerlo, sorprendiéndose al ser recibida con dos sonrisas.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros. – Dijo Kid después de unos minutos de silencio, comenzando a relatar todo desde que desaparecieron, incluso su avance en sus relaciones, y Shinichi incluyendo las peleas de Kaito y la guardaespaldas de Ushala.

Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido hasta que aparecieron de nuevo anoche en el círculo mágico. – Concluyó el capitán.

- Así que no has sido la única que ha terminado con la mente más abierta.

La princesa se quedó pensativa ante todo lo que les había contado, juntándolo con lo que había vivido ella. Maldijo a la bruja con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella sabía todo desde el principio, lo que debía ocurrir en sus vidas. – Chicos… Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes. – Dijo con determinación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos ejércitos se encontraron en la zona neutral. Ninguno llevaba armas ni estaba protegido, en señal de buena fe.

La princesa de Ishral se encontraba al frente de su gente, con su capitán y teniente a su lado.

Al frente de su gente, estaba el rey de Ushala junto a su mujer. La pena y la duda embargaron el corazón de Kazuha al no encontrar a quien estaba deseando ver.

Los dos dirigentes dieron unos pasos hacia delante y se inclinaron con respeto hacia el otro. – Princesa, me alegra verla sana y salva.

- Gracias, majestad.

- Debo suponer que su capitán y guardaespaldas le han informado de lo que ha ocurrido por aquí en su ausencia.

- Ciertamente. – Asintió. – Y yo les he informado de lo que he pasado.

Hattori se le quedó observando. - ¿Y descubristeis lo que Himeko les mandó encontrar?

La princesa se extrañó. – En efecto. Por lo contrario, no hubiéramos podido regresar. ¿No se lo ha dicho su hijo?

- No he tenido tiempo. – Dijo el príncipe apareciendo entre su ejército junto a Ran y su guardaespaldas. Las miradas cómplices que se echaron los seis no pasó inadvertido por los reyes. – Desperté hace poco, y sólo he tenido tiempo de informar a Ran y Aoko.

La reina se acercó a su hijo en cuanto él llegó al lado de su padre. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

El moreno sonrió a su madre. – Estupendamente.

Su padre, ya intuyendo cuál era la profecía, no dudó en preguntar. - ¿Qué es lo que Himeko quería que encontraseis?

Los príncipes se observaron con intensidad mientras se acercaban, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Sus amigos los observaban con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

En cuanto estuvieron al alcance, se cogieron de las manos, con sonrisas felices adornando sus rostros.

No hacían falta las palabras. El rey, cansado, sonrió. – Ella tenía razón.

Su esposa le miró. - ¿Querido?

- Por no ver lo obvio, por apresurarme en mis pensamientos y actos, he ocasionado desgracia y tristeza.

- Bueno… - Sonrió para reconfortarle. – Habrá que hacer todo lo posible para solucionar el daño causado.

El rey no pudo contestar, ya que un grito casi ensordecedor de vítores se levantó en toda la explanada, celebrando la paz que tantos años deseaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los príncipes paseaban tranquilamente entre los campamentos, que se levantaban con ahínco para poder regresar a casa, con sus familiares y amigos.

Observaban a Shinichi controlando el levantamiento, y a Ran muy junto a él. Y de refilón, vieron a Kaito discutiendo con Aoko.

Se miraron a los ojos y rieron con una carcajada divertida. Sus amigos eran la viva imagen de sus reflejos.

Se alejaron del bullicio para tener paz. Una paz que nunca habían sentido. Sin preocupaciones de guerras.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó el moreno al observarla contemplando el crepúsculo.

- En nuestro futuro. – Sonrió melancólica. – Nunca hubiera imaginado, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, que mi sueño de niña se haya hecho realidad.

- Yo también pienso igual, salvo…

Ella le miró, su rostro estaba empañado de remordimiento. - ¿Pero?

- No creo que pueda con el haber matado a tu padre. Deberías odiarme, no estar planeando nuestro compromiso…

La princesa le mandó a callar poniendo los dedos en sus labios. – Heiji, ya lo hemos discutido. En cuanto a lo que pasó en el campo de batalla… Sé que era inevitable, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, y aunque me duela no tener a mi padre aquí, vamos a preservar la paz en nuestros reinos. – Sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. – Es lo que él hubiese querido. – El moreno tomó la mano de la princesa y la bajó. – Estoy segura que ahora mis padres están felices, observándonos allá donde están, deseándonos lo mejor.

El príncipe no paraba de observarla a esos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado desde la primera vez que la vio, y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta algún tiempo después.

Le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y la acercó hasta estar a centímetros. – Kazuha… Sé que no es políticamente correcto, pero parece que aún tengo algo del otro yo… - Observó sus labios, que estaban levemente abiertos, expulsando aire y dándole de lleno, embriagándolo. – Pero… ¿Puedo besarte?

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la comisura de su boca. – Estás tardando en hacerlo.

Y sin que se lo repitiese, unió sus bocas, anhelantes por ese gesto que los uniría no solo a ellos, sino a sus dos reinos.

El fénix de fuego de Ushala y el dragón blanco de Ishral, se unieron y se volvieron inseparables.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, pues este es el final definitivo. Ya lo tenía planeado desde que comencé la historia, por eso no he tardado tanto como con los capítulos intermedios jejej Además de que es cortito, pero si fuese más largo, no terminaría como yo quiero...

Y bueno, eso es todo. Gracias a todos los que me han seguido y dado ánimos, y a los que leen y no comentan, también quiero agradecerles por leer.

Espero que haya gustado.

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
